Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: My very first Daikari, Taiora and ::gasps:: a Takolei TK x Yolei coupling! Davis and Kari start a new life together...in more ways than one...NOW OFFICIALY FINISHED! CHAPTER 28 IS DONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter One**_

(A/N – This story has taught me two valuable lessons. One: to expand my mind to writing beyond what I thought was possible. And two: watch who you trust with your story ideas…THIS is the REAL story that was stolen from me by Happybunnyroxmysox, also known as digimonqueen12. I hope you enjoy the real version of the story!)

* * *

"Davis, come on, man. You're sweating like a roast pig at the spit!" Tai said, taking a drink of water. "You're gonna melt away to a puddle by the time you get up to the alter." 

"I can't help it, dude. I'm nervous as heck." The brunette said, completing his fifth circuit around the small dressing room, his undone tie flapping around his neck. "I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with this one girl. My stomach is turning freaking flips."

"Don't worry about it, man," Tai said, clapping Davis on the back. "Those are just butterflies. I had the same thing when I married Sora. They'll go away the second you step into the chapel."

"Really?"

"Well, ummm…" Tai faltered, scratching behind his head. "You see…. What happened…"

A quick knock at the door came as a blessing for Tai as TK stuck his blonde head in the door. "Ten minute warning, guys." He said, looking around. "Ready yet?"

"We're gonna need a few minutes, T." Tai said, taking both ends of Davis' tie. "Tell the priest we'll be on time."

"All right, Tai. But remember, as best man, you and the groom have to be there early at the altar." T.K reminded as he walked in the room, brushing off the arms of his black suit.

"Come on, lets get this tied off, man." Tai sighed, "Chin up. I hope I'm doing this right."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Tai?" TK asked, after a minute.

"Of course I do!" Tai said, indignantly, untying his index finger from the loop of fabric. "I tied my own tie at my wedding, remember?"

"First of all, you just got married a few months ago, and second, Matt said he tied it for you because your hands were trembling so bad from nerves!"

"Remind me to kill your brother before the day is out."

"Just pull it tight until I start turning blue and pass away." Davis groaned.

"Oh, no. You're committed to this, Daisuke Motomiya. You're not getting away that easily." Tai warned as he finished tying the tie. "Besides, I refuse to have your blood on my hands. This tux is a rental."

At that, Davis gave a wobbly grin. "It would be a shame to waste all that money you spent. Though…" Davis picked at the material on Tai's suit. "Looking at the material, it wouldn't be a total waste—ACK!"

"There!" Tai said, triumphantly, shooting an evil grin to the brunette as he gave the freshly tied fabric a tight tug. "I think we're ready."

"Yeah. I feel better now, thanks guys." Davis sighed, relieved as he worked a finger in between the tight tie and his neck. "Lets get with it."

* * *

_Oh boy…here we go, here we go…the game has started…here we go…_

Davis stood, palms near sopping with sweat as he watched the bridesmaids marched in with their escorts with the strains of "Clare De Lune" playing softly in the background.

_Man, she did a great job picking out the dresses. I guess she really didn't need me hanging around the bridal stores and stuff._ Davis thought, as Mimi, Yolei, June and Sora walked to his right on the other side of the alter and Izzy, Matt, Tai and TK walked to his left, up and behind him.

"Go get 'em tiger." Matt muttered under his breath.

"Yeah! Don't screw this up." Izzy mumbled. "I recommend you follow our prodigious example."

"Shut up guys! I got this licked." Davis growled through clenched teeth.

"You're looking a little nervous over there, Davis," Yolei hissed loudly. "Sure you're not scared?"

"Nah! I'm not scared! I'm not scared at all!" Davis hissed back as the music slowly faded.

_I'm petrified. I'm scared crap-less! Oh man; here she comes, here she comes._

The congregation stood as one as the familiar strains of the wedding march echoed thorough the chapel. In the doorway at the other end, stood a figure dressed in a flowing white gown, her face hidden in a white, translucent veil.

The other figure standing with her was dressed in a dark tuxedo, his arm wrapped around the white figure's arm, his face bearing a proud smile. On a music cue, the pair slowly started walking down the petal littered aisle.

_She looks so beautiful._ Davis thought, as the slight trembling in his hands slowly intensified. He fought all urges to put his hands in his pockets. He took a couple deep breaths as he watched the two figures draw closer and closer to the alter where he stood.

The male figure walking with her leaned in slightly, and whispered something out the corner of his mouth, causing a bright smile to shine from underneath the veil covering her face.

That smile still shines through no matter what may block it's way. Davis thought, a small smile working his way on his lips. His hands slowly eased their trembling as the two figures finally made their way to the foot of the alter.

Davis stepped down towards the two and accepted the proffered hand from the male figure. He patted him on the back as he sat down in the empty seat on the front row. "Take care of my baby girl, Daisuke."

Davis gave a small wink as the pair slowly walked up to the altar. "I put my life on it, sir." He whispered.

_Whoa. This is…this is really happening! I'm actually standing up here! With her! And we're getting married! I'm getting married to my dream girl! Man! This is so…_

"WHOO-HOO!"

All heads in the chapel jerked up and stared at the altar, as Davis stood, frozen with his fist pumped high in the air.

Tai smacked a hand to his forehead, his head shaking from side to side. Why, oh why, oh why…

"Ha…ha…ha…I guess I'm just excited." Davis said, chuckling nervously as he scratched behind his head. "Sorry."

The figure next to him giggled madly. "Oh, Davis," She sighed playfully. "The least you could have done was wait until the end!"

"You know you have that kind of effect on me." Davis said, grinning sheepishly.

"AHEM!"

Davis and the figure jumped and turned around to face the priest, who had a weary yet warm smile on his face. "If you don't mind, can we please get this show on the road?"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Daisuke Motomiya and…"**

* * *

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." **

_Finally! It's about time!_ Davis thought as he lifted up the veil. I thought that priest would never get around to it.

Davis wrapped his arms around the figure, allowing their foreheads to touch before he gently pressed his lips against hers, enjoying the scent and taste of his new bride. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of light like fireworks in his eyelids as he slowly tightened his comforting grip on her.

After a minute, the pair finally broke apart, the figure opened her eyes and blinked, a wide smile spread on her face along with a dark red flush on her cheeks.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to present to you, Davis and Hik—"

"WOO-HOO!"

The priest smacked his hand to his forehead as Davis gave a leap, his fist punching through the air. He gave a sigh as he closed his bible. "Daisuke and Hikari Motomiya."

* * *

The congregation gave a loud cheer and stood up as Davis and Kari, hand in hand, walked down the aisle towards the doors. 

Outside, they were met with a flurry of sunflower seeds, thrown by their cheering friends and family along the path to the waiting vehicle.

"Sunflower seeds?" Davis asked curiously, catching a handful of the seeds. "What, no rice?"

"Silly, raw rice would hurt the birds tummy." Kari explained, batting Davis playfully on the arm. "the birds can eat the seeds without getting sick."

"Always thinking, aren't ya?" Davis said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, one of us has to be the brains of this marriage." Kari said, laughing.

As they approached the vehicle, a flock of white doves flew from the bell tower of the chapel, flying over the top of the new couple. A couple of them flew to the ground to eat the fallen sunflower seeds, the remainder few off over the horizon. Kari and Davis looked up in awe as the crowd cheered.

A white dove landed on Kari's shoulder, eating the seeds that landed in the nest of her veil. "I would call that a pretty good sign of things to come." Davis said as he held the door open for Kari.

Kari held out a finger and the dove jumped onto it. She grinned. "Do you wanna come with us little fellow?" she cooed. "Do you want to come with us on our honeymoon?"

The dove gave a soft coo, cocking its head from side to side as it studied Kari and Davis.

"Go fly and be happy, little one," Kari said, holding up her finger, allowing the dove to fly off with the others. "Be as happy as I am now." She continued, turning to Davis with a smile as she climbed in the waiting limo.

"Next stop; Paris, France!" Davis said, as he climbed in the limo next to her, staring into her dark brown eyes.

"And after that…eternity." Kari cooed, pulling him into a sweet, deep kiss.

"Wow." Davis gasped. "If that's what Eternity is going to be like, I think I'm gonna enjoy it!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N – Chapter two follows right behind! Please read and review!) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 2 **_

(A/N – This is the remainder of the story that was STOLEN from me by an author called Happybunnyroxmysox. I hope you enjoy the full, ORIGINAL version of the story.)

* * *

"Davis come on! We're gonna be late, and you know how hard it is to get a good view of the flower petals!" Kari yelled from the kitchen, as she fastened the picnic basket shut.

"Stupid kimono!" Davis shouted. "I hate wearing this thing! I never know how to tie the sash right. Does it fold right over left, or left over right!"

Kari sighed as she padded back to the bedroom, staring at her husband of three months groaning and grunting in the full length mirror, his dark blue kimono whipping through the air as he tried to fold it.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if you should go through life just wearing T-shirts and shorts." Kari said, giggling as she padded over to Davis and began folding the cloth on him. "Left over right, and tie just like that!" she said as she finished tying the sash.

"What would I do without you, my Kari-chan?" Davis cooed, pulling Kari into a hug.

"You would be alone and very oddly dressed at the Hanami festival." Kari said, kissing him on the nose. "Now hurry up, get your socks on and get ready! Tai and Sora are holding a spot for us!"

"On my way, princess." Davis said, opening his dresser drawer.

* * *

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Tai said, looking at his watch for the third time as the sun started it's slow decent on the horizon.

"Oh, calm down Tai. I'm sure they're on their way right now." Sora said, unfolding the blanket on top of a soft bed of pink cherry blossoms and cool grass. "They're probably fighting through the crowds as we speak." She continued, gesturing towards the mass of families chattering happily among the pink petals-covered trees.

"I hope they don't miss the fireworks. That's the best part of the Cherry Blossom festival." Tai sighed as Sora started unpacking food from the basket.

"Hey, hey! We're here!"

Tai spun around to see Kari and Davis, walking hand in hand up the small hill towards the cherry tree. He gave a relieved smile. "There you guys are! I was wondering what happened."

"We were trying to find a place to park, and then we had to fight through the crowds." Kari explained, setting her picnic basket down on the blanket.

"So, you guys got any pictures of the cherry blossoms?" Davis asked Tai, leaning up against the trunk of the tree.

"No, we really didn't get a chance to break out the cameras and stuff. We had to fight to get this spot, so we haven't had many real photo opportunities." Tai explained, looking out at the setting sun; it's light casting an orange glow across the land.

"So, what do you think? Do we tell them tonight?" Sora whispered as the guys wondered out of earshot.

"I don't know how I was able to keep it from him for this long," Kari said, grinning. "And it's not like we can keep it from them for very much longer."

"Got a point there. So it's settled. We tell them tonight."

"After the festival." Kari agreed.

"Well, come on guys," Sora said, laying out the lunch boxes. "Let's eat!"

Tai and Davis sat by their respective girls on the blanket and began eating, Davis and Kari snuggled close to each other as they ate and watched the petals fall from the trees down to the ground.

* * *

"Dai-chan?"

"Tai-Chan?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Davis turned to face Kari in bed, her eyes twinkling in the darkness, her smile warm and welcoming. He gave a small smirk. "What kind of surprise?"

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Sora turned to Tai with a similar gaze. "A surprise? Really? What kind of surprise?"

"A very special one, my darling." Sora cooed, staring deep in his brown eyes. "Try and guess what it is."

"One of the greatest in the world, my Dai-chan. Very, very special."

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm…" Tai hummed, turning on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his hands across his waist. "One of the greatest in the world, my Sora sunshine? "

"Mm-hmm…It's a big surprise. Something that will really knock your socks off."

"But I'm not wearing socks!" Davis said, kicking his barefoot from under the covers. "Unless your secret was so big, it really did knock 'em off!"

Kari laughed. "Silly. Guess what my surprise is." Kari said, taking a hold of one of Davis' hands. "You'll never guess what it is."

Tai grinned slowly as Sora touched his hand. "You brought a new silk teddy?"

"Nope." Kari said, taking Davis other hand.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary?"

"Your birthday?"

"Uh-Uh." Kari said, gently pulling Davis' arms, causing him to roll over again to face her smiling face. She then held his hands and moved them under her shirt onto her flat, warm, bare stomach.

Davis eyes went wide as he looked in Kari's eyes. She was grinning and nodding. "You mean…you and I…"

"Sora? Are you serious?" Tai said, feeling Sora's smooth skin in the palm of his hands. "You mean we're…"

"Surprise."

"Surprise."

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"We're having a kid!"

Kari nodded.

"This….this is…this is GREAT!" Davis exclaimed, jumping from the bed. "We're going to have a kid! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A KID!"

"Tai," Sora giggled, watching him jump in the air. "You're going to wake the neighbors!"

"I don't care!" Davis said, running back to the bed. He held Kari's warm cheeks in his hands and gently set his forehead on hers, looking deep in her eyes. I want the whole world to know that my sunshine is going to…wait a minute…"

"Davis, where are you going?"

"Tai, It's midnight! Where are you headed this late at night?"

"I gotta shout it from the rooftops! I wanna tell the whole of Japan!" Davis replied, pulling on a small jacket. He then scooped a shocked Kari up in his arms and raced out the front door.

"Tai! Where are you taking me!" Sora laughed as Tai bounded up the stairs outside the apartment, his breathing heavy yet excited. He kicked open the door and raced to the open air rooftop.

"I want the whole world to know!" Davis explained as he stood Kari up, and brought her into a tight embrace.

"I want to tell every waking person in Japan…" Tai said, running out to the edge of the building.

"THAT I AM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD! AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

"HEY!"

"YO!"

"Chill out up there! We're trying to get some sleep!" a guy in a nearby building shouted, hanging outside his window.

"We're happy for ya. Now SHADDUP! We're trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry!"

"My bad!"

* * *

"You do know how much I love you, huh?" Davis said, as they walked hand in hand back down the stairs. "You know my love for you knows no bounds."

Kari grinned, and set a hand on her flat stomach. "I think I have an idea how much you love me, Dai-Chan. I'm carrying the proof of your love in here."

"How did a guy like me wind up with a girl like you?"

"Destiny brought us together, my sweet Dai-chan." Kari said, as he wrapped his arm around her. "And I am very thankful for it."

"So am I." Davis sighed. "I am so thankful, there aren't words to show it. You are my sweet angel, Kari, and I promise I will never leave you. We're tied together for life."

"And in a few months, we get to prove it to the world."

* * *

"Sora? A-are you feeling allright?"

"For the tenth time, Tai, I'm fine." Sora sighed playfully. "You've asked me that ever since we got down from the roof."

"I shouldn't have taken you up there. What if you catch a cold or something and it hurts the baby?" Tai asked, rolling over in bed to face Sora with worry in his eyes.

"Please Tai, I'm fine. Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"I already came close to loosing my sister, and I don't want to loose you either." Tai said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Tai. That was years and years ago. You were a kid when that happened. You can't keep beating yourself up over that. Kari is healthy and happy, I am healthy and happy."

"But I love you so much. And now that we're going to have a baby, I don't want to make any mistakes."

"Tai, life is all about making mistakes. We're not perfect. We just have to do the best we can, learn from our mistakes and move on." Sora said, taking Tai's hand. "And don't think that you're the only one responsible for this baby's safety. I have to carry it for nine months!"

"But what about—"

"No buts." Sora said, holding a finger to his lips. "No more worrying. No more doubts. I love you, the baby loves you, and we're going to be just fine."

"Okay. I'll relax a bit." Tai sighed, kissing the finger on his lips. "Good night my sunshine."

"Night-night, my Tai-chan." Sora said, kissing him on the cheek before turning over.

* * *

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yo, Kari?"

"Yeah, Tai?"

"What is it, Dai-chan?"

"Thank you for having my child."

* * *

To Be Continued…

(A/N - Unlike the thief known as Happybunnyroxmysox, I have chapter three ready and waiting to post! Hope you enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 3**_

_(A/N -I want to thank you all for your support and for believing me when I said that I am the original author of the story! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you!)

* * *

__Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

A pair of azure blue eyes looked up and squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Who in their right mind would call at this time of the morning on a Saturday?" he grumbled to himself as he reached out for the ringing phone.

"Hello? Takashi residence. Tai? What are you doing calling me at this time of the morning?" TK asked, his eyes still half closed in sleep.

"Who is it, Take-chan?" A weary female voice asked next to him.

"It's Tai," TK replied, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "Who had better be dying or handing near death to be calling me at 7 in the morning." He said, uncovering the mouthpiece. "What is it Tai?"

There was a pause as TK's eyes slowly opened wider. "Really? That's great! Really great! I'm so happy for you two."

There was another pause. "What's that sound I hear in the background? It sounds like someone throwing up. Oh. Oh it IS someone throwing up. Sora has morning sickness? Bummer. Uh-huh. Okay, well I'll talk to you later Tai. Allright, tell Sora I say congratulations and I hope she feels better. Later."

TK set the phone back on the bedside table and rolled back over in the bed. "Tai and Sora are going to have a baby."

"Oh, that's great." The weary female voice said, slowly stirring from her side of the bed. "When is she due?"

"They don't know yet." The blonde replied, snuggling back under the covers. "I'm sure Kari is going to freak when she find out she's going to be an aunt. I had a feeling they were going to be the first ones to have a kid."

"Speaking of kids…" The female voice said, rolling on top of him, her purple dyed hair scattered around TK's smiling face. "When are we going to have one?"

"Well, it's not like we haven't been trying." TK replied, a red flush creeping on his cheeks. "It just takes time, Yolei-chan."

"Well, you know the old saying," she cooed, leaning down to give him a kiss. "If at first you don't succeed…"

"…try, try again." TK purred, leaning into the kiss. "I love those old sayings."

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

"Oh, come on!" TK groaned, reaching out for the phone.

Yolei grabbed the phone out of his grasp. "I can get rid of people better than you can." She whispered as she pressed 'talk' "Hello? Takashi residence? Kari! What's up?"

TK could hear Kari's excited muffled voice as Yolei listened. "You're kidding. You have got to be kidding! Are you—hello? Hello?"

"What's wrong?" TK asked, as Yolei held the phone away from her ear.

"I think I may have heard Kari wrong. It sounded like she said she was going to have a baby, but before I got a chance to hear what she was saying, I heard a loud bang and the sound of someone throwing up."

"Oh, no. That's can't be right!" TK said skeptically.

"Well, I don't know—Hello? Davis? What happened to Kari? M-m-morning sickness? She's WHAT! You're joking. This is a joke. It has to be! But Sora just called and said that SHE was going to…Uh-huh. Oh, okay. I'll call back later. Allright, Bye."

Yolei set the phone back on the bedside table and laid back down in the bed. "Kari is pregnant."

"No freaking way." TK gasped, raising a hand to his forehead. "No freaking way! Sora AND Kari!"

"Looks that way. Spring has arrived."

After a minute, TK rolled over on top of Yolei, causing her to giggle. "What's this, now?"

"We have to play catch-up." TK cooed, kissing her on the neck. "We're already fallen behind."

"Oooh, competitive, aren't we?"

* * *

"Oh, Dai-Chan!"

Davis popped his head out the kitchen door. "Yes, dear?"

Kari was laying on the couch in the living room, her feet propped up by a couple of pillows, a book resting on her round stomach.

"Can 'oo bwing me some more strawbewwies pweese?" Kari cooed in a small baby voice as she held out the empty bowl.

"I'm on my way!" he called, wiping his hands on his "Kiss the Chefmon" apron. "Give me one quick minute! I'm just finishing up dinner!"

"Oh, and can you bring some peanut butter with you too? Ooh! And some honey!"

_Man, she is really puttin' it away! _Davis thought as he padded over to retrieve the bowl. "Is there anything in that book about growing a third stomach when you're having a baby?"

Kari grinned as she handed him the bowl. "Give me a break. I'm am eating for two you know."

"Two what?"

Kari smacked him playfully with a nearby pillow. "Davis, tell the truth…am I getting fat?" she asked, setting her hands on her plump stomach.

Davis faltered. "Ummm…well…you're lying down right now, so I can't really tell." He replied, breathing a deep sigh of relief in his head.

"You saw me standing up this morning and all day today!" Kari exclaimed as Davis padded back to the kitchen. "Now you stop right there, Daisuke Motomiya!"

Davis froze in his tracks and turned around to face Kari who was now glaring at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Am I getting fat?"

The brunette gave a small sigh and padded back to the living room where Kari laid. "Angel, you're carrying our baby. Of course you're going to get fat. But think of it this way. The bigger you get, the more our baby is growing. Don't think of it as you're getting fat. Think of it as our baby growing up!"

"That was so sweet, my Dai-Chan," Kari cooed, taking his hand and setting it on her small round stomach. "I'm sorry if I've been a little emotional lately. It must be these stupid hormones. Can you forgive me?"

"Well," Davis said, pouting as he sat down on the floor next to the couch. "I don't know…I mean, I have dinner to finish up, and…"

"Aww, don't worry. I'll finish it up," Kari said, swinging her legs over the side of the couch. "You just lie down and relax, and I'll call you when it's ready." She continued, slowly getting to her feet.

Davis jumped up on the couch and placed his feet on the pillows, a wide smile on his face. "Thank 'oo Kari-chan!" He said.

"You're welcome my Dai-chan." Kari said, leaning down for a kiss on the cheek. She then padded towards the kitchen. "Lets see what we got here." She said, as she thumped through the kitchen door.

Right…about…now… 

"OH MY GAWD!" Kari cried as she quickly padded out to the living room. "Davis! Everything is scorched and/or burnt in there!"

"Um…whoops." Davis said, sheepishly.

"I thought you said that you were finishing up dinner!"

"I was!" Davis said indignantly. "They were finishing up my dinner order over the phone before you called me!"

Kari picked up the empty strawberry bowl and turned it upside down on Davis head, the discarded green leaves tangling in his dark brown hair.

"That's it. I'm breastfeeding." Kari said, picking up the phone. "We're even now, Iron chef."

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N - Chapter Four is coming soon! Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N – Here we are everyone; The fourth chapter of a story that has been an experiment in the making. My first voyage into the world of Daikari and Takolei. I want to thank everyone out there for his or her reviews and for just reading my story. You guys are the best, and I hope this story does not disappoint!)

* * *

**_Nine Months In The Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter Four_**

"Sora! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm cooking dinner, what does it look like?" Sora replied, tossing the contents of the wok in the air.

Tai gaped at her in horror as the stir-fry mix landed with a sizzle back in the wok. "Cooking dinner! I said I was going to cook dinner! You should be off your feet."

"I would let you cook, Tai," Sora said, as she returned the pot to the flame. "But remember what the doctor said. I'm supposed to avoid all poisons during the first few months of pregnancy." she continued, her spatula clashing and tossing the vegetables through the wok.

"Ha, ha, ha." Tai said, laughing dryly. "But seriously, I want you to take it easy. I don't want to take any risks."

"Since when is standing up and cooking dinner a risk?" Sora sighed, picking up the pepper grinder. "You've been reading those old pregnancy books your father gave you, the ones that say a pregnant woman should stay tucked in bed for nine months?"

"Well, er…"

"You know me too well, Taichi Kamaya, to know that I'm not just going to lay around the house in bed all day, hidden from view." Sora said, turning to face her husband, they're brown eyes meeting. "I'm going to enjoy this time, and I'm gonna keep doing what I've been doing."

"But I've been reading up on it, and according to the books, the risk of miss—"

"Tai, please trust me." Sora pleaded, "Now for the last time, I'm going to be okay and the baby is going to be okay. Now unless you want to be picking bean sprouts out of that birds nest you call hair—"

"Now what have I told you about talking about my hair?" Tai growled playfully, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist, his hand resting on her stomach. "Promise me that the two of you will take it easy?"

"I promise. I promise." Sora cooed. "You know, I can't wait till the next doctor's visit so Dr. Greystone can tell you that all your worrying is just silly."

"Well forgive me," Tai said, rolling his eyes. "I've never been a father-to-be before."

"Well, I've never been an expecting mother before either," Sora said, emptying the contents of the wok on two separate plates. "So it looks like we'll have to feel our way through it."

"Speaking of feeling…it feels like you're smuggling a model VW Beetle under your shirt." Tai laughed as he set his hand on Sora's small bump. "Four months along and our little tadpole is slowly turning into a frog."

"Tadpole? Frog?" Sora said, looking up at him with a small grin. "So now our child is an amphibian?"

"Ribbitt, ribbit." Tai said, giving Sora a quick peck on the cheek.

"Go wash up, Frogger." Sora giggled. "What movie did you rent," she asked, noticing the "Video Legend" rental bag on the table. "I hope you got

"Oh, I got a few good ones." Tai called out from the bathroom. "I got an old one that I never seen before that looks pretty interesting."

Sora ruffled through the bag and pulled out the slender DVD cases. _Let's see what he got here; Star Trek: Nemesis, Eat Drink Man Woman, Star Trek V: The Undiscovered Country, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, A Farewell to Arms…_

Sora quickly grabbed the last DVD in her hands and padded back to the kitchen. _The last thing I need… _she thought, cracking open the DVD case. _Is for him to annoy me further after seeing this. _

"Hey! Sora! You got the movie in?" Tai called over the sound of running water. "I'm really interested in that last one!"

"Umm…the case is empty!" Sora replied, quickly stuffing the disk in the freezer. "You must have left it at the store!"

"Oh crap…I could run right out and—"

"Oh no, no…it's okay. It didn't look all that good anyway." Sora said, closing the freezer door as Tai padded back in. "Do me a favor and take those plates in the living room for me, will ya?"

"I think I can manage." Tai said, picking up the two plates of food on the counter. "I can't believe that I left that disk at the store."

"If you don't tell, I won't tell, okay?" Sora whispered to the small lump in her stomach.

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N – Right now, I wanna take this opportunity to answer my reviews so far. Without these guys and gals, I would be sunk:

**_Lord Patamon - _**I don't like the god modders any more than you do. And I guess that's why I'm writing this story; To show that Davis can be portrayed in a good light in a story without godmodding! I really appreciate your support!

**_Paige 34 -_**:Groans at the Tai/Tie pun: Anyway, out of all the reviews I receive, yours is the one I look forward to the most! It's so cool to have a kindred spirit in writing, and a great friend. You have no idea how happy I am to have a fellow writer helping me out with this story! It does my heart good to know that I accomplished my mission in showing that Daikari, when done right, can be just as good as Takari. I really appreciate having you in my corner!

**_Cloaked Fox - _**I think you are my first official flammer for any of my stories! I really appreciate your opinions! You know, you should read my biography on first, and then get in touch with me either by e-mail or AIM. I feel that we would have some GOOD arguments, and I look forward to hearing from you in the future. It's been a while since I had a good fight. Anyway, my writing philosophy is "Write about what nobody else will, and the chips will fall where they may."

**_Kari Kamaya - _**:blinks: Oooook…My stories normally don't cause…death…but I hope you liked it before you made your way to the great beyond.

**_Anthony1 - _**Thank you for hearing me out that time when I told you about what happened. This is a situation I have to handle on my own, I don't need to be told that. But I still appreciate you listening to what I have to say, and I will get around to reviewing your stories. They look great!

**_Dark Qiviut - _**I have to admit, writing a Daikari story while primarily being a Takari writer is a challenge. It can be hard to change writing styles: I had to switch gears from writing "angelic, light and fluffy" stories to real funny "Lucy and Ricky role reversal" kind of style. As I have said time and time again, I feel that it's Davis turn to have Kari! I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you stick around for more!

**_KoumiLocc -_** My brotha in Koumi! I always look for your reviews with EVERY story I write! Your opinion matters a helluva lot to me, and I hope you continue reviewing my fics both here and on the fourm! KOUMI FO LIFE, DAWG!

**_Agumon 2005 - _**You've been a constant reviewer in just about all my stories, and encouraging me to continue on with my writing. I really appreciate it, and I most certainly will continue!

**_Andrain John - I_** don't know if you remember the old TV show "Ghostwriter" but if you do, then thanks for being one! If you don't, then thanks anyway! I appreciate your support and your notes and comments! If it wasn't for you…well…you know…Thank you so much, and trust me: You ain't seen NOTHING yet.

**_Fan Fiction Story Rater - _**I really appreciate your help in the Daikari forum, and I also thank you for trying to help me with a story title. Even though I didn't use the title you recommended (Didn't quite fit into my style, sorry!) I thank you so much for making the attempt, and don't worry…I'll continue to post in the forum!

**_Rock-Angewoman - _**Yes, I know that this story was stolen, and I am currently in the process of either getting it removed or seeking out legal action. I appreciate you bringing it to my attention anyway, and I hope that you still come back to review!

And to anyone else who read this story, I just want to thank you one and all for the support and I hope you come back and see what happens! I'm kinda taking a break right now to work on reconstruction of my website, and busy with my duties at "The Takari/Patagato Corner Forums" but I'm still writing and chapter five will be posted sometime within the first few weeks of August! See you then!)


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N – Chapter Five; hot off the presses…finally! I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm equally sorry that the last chapter was so short! This one, I hope, makes up for it! Enjoy!)_

* * *

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter Five_**_Okay, okay. Just act natural…just act natural…_

After giving the cushions one last good fluff, Yolei quickly flopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table as she heard the key tumbling in the lock. She quickly began to flip through the magazine to find an article to read.

_Oh snap, it's upside down! _Yolei screamed in her head as she flipped the magazine right side up. _Great, and it's about three months old too! Why me!_

"Hello? Anyone home?" TK called from the foyer as he removed his shoes. "I got takeout!"

"You are an angel! A living angel!" Yolei crowed from the couch, abandoning her magazine for the TV remote.

TK set the bags on the table and padded over to the couch with a grin. "Nope, Patamon and Gatomon are the angels of the group," he began, giving her a kiss. "I'm just the delivery boy."

Yolei smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "You're my angel, and don't forget it. How was your day?"

"It felt like I was never going to get those headphones off my ears," TK said, flopping on the other end of the couch next to her. "Matt is not going to rest until that CD is perfect to the teeth."

"You know Matt, when it comes to his music, he's a perfectionist," Yolei said, sighing. "But with everything else, he's like a bull in a china shop."

TK laughed and shifted on the couch. "Is it just me or is this couch really lumpy?" He said, standing up.

Please don't look under the cushion, please don't look under the cushion, please don't look under the cushion…

"Yolei-chan," TK began, setting the cushion to one side, and picking up the mass of cables and hooks underneath. "What the heck are these?" He said, holding up the thick mass of brightly colored cables.

"Umm…bungee cords?" Yolei said, nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"B-B-BUNGEE CORDS!" TK sputtered, flopping down to the floor. "You're bungee jumping in YOUR condition!"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Everybody who isn't four—"

"Five." Yolei corrected, patting the small lump on her middle.

"Five months pregnant! Do you have any idea what you may be doing to that kid?"

"Re-lax, Take-chan, the doctor said that me and the baby are perfectly fine. I just have to take it easy when I hit my 6th month." Yolei explained.

"Oh, really?" TK said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What do you have planned for the rest of the time—sumo wrestling? Water-skiing? Body surfling—no wait, TUMMY SURFING!"

"Don't exaggerate, angel," Yolei said, brushing a hand through his hair. "I know my limits. This is just something I need to get out of my system. You know I can't just lie around the house all day with nothing to do."

"So you said to yourself, 'Hey, I'll take up bungee jumping! That's a great way to while away the hours!" TK said, replacing the cushion on the couch. "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me anything?"

"Because I knew you were going to react like this!" Yolei replied. "I knew you were going to freak out about it."

"Well…" TK sighed and plopped back down on the couch. "How else was I supposed to react? I mean, you're jumping off of cliffs and bridges while you're carrying our kid. It's not that I'm mad, I'm just worried.

"Don't worry my Take-chan. I take all precautions when I do my jumps, and I always jump with a buddy." Yolei explained. "And I DO plan on slowing down when I hit 6 months. Don't worry."

"You promise? You'll slow down?" TK asked, gazing in her eyes.

"I promise, Take-chan." Yolei whispered, kissing TK on the cheek. "Now lets go eat. I am starving."

"You can start without me. I'm going to hop in the shower." TK said, padding towards the bedroom.

"Okay. I'll have everything ready when you get out." Yolei called behind him as the door closed.

RING! RING! RING! 

Yolei padded over to the phone and answered it. "Hello. Takashi residence. Yolei speaking. Uh-huh? Yes, yes, it's still on. Thursday morning at noon is perfect. Hey, is it okay if I come a few minutes earlier? It's just that I want to make sure my parachute is folded properly?"

"Who's that, honey?" TK called from the bathroom. "Is it for me?"

"Umm, no! Just a friend of mine!" Yolei called back, removing her hand from the mouthpiece of the phone "I can? Great! I'll see you on the runway at noon. Right after my doctors visit. Okay. Bye."

* * *

"So, what do you know about this guy?" Davis asked, looking around the office.

"According to everyone I've talked too, Dr. McKnight is one of the greatest OB/GYN's in the hospital," Kari replied, strumming her fingers on the arms of the chair. "He's from the west."

"Oh, he's Hawaiian." Davis said, staring at a big silver hourglass that sat on the oak desk in front of them.

"Try the US."

"He's American?" Davis asked, spinning around to face Kari. "Do you think that it's a good idea to have an American doctor? I mean, what if he doesn't--?"

"From what I heard, Dr. McKnight can speak 5 different languages."

"Impressive," Davis said, nodding, his attention returning back to the hourglass. "I wonder if he's different from the doctor's here--"

"Motomiya Hikari. Age 25 Height: 5'6. Weight: 165 pounds. Gestation: 5 months four days."

Davis and Kari turned in their seats towards the open door.

A tall, black gentlemen stood in the doorway, holding a chart. His dark blue scrubs were covered with a long white lab jacket. He poked a finger at the bridge of his glasses, pushing them further up his nose.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Josh McKnight." He said, walking in the room, placing the chart under his arm and bowing deeply to each of them. "Pleasure to meet you."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Okay guys, once again I gotta give my props to you guys who make writing stories worth wile: the reviewers:_

_**Dark Qiviut** – Thank you for sticking with my story! I'm so glad that you liked the Taiora dialogue! It took a while to come up with because, if you remember, I never really showed Tai and Sora as a true couple…in "Search for the New", Sora was near death, and Tai was depressed, so no true opportunities for Taiora there. But, I'm glad you like it!_

_**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – I plan on updating as often as I can, but I'm really busy with work and other family matters. But, for you and everyone else, I'm gonna keep it going!_

_**Anthony1** – You don't know how much help you've given me these past few days! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even gotten as far as I did with this story! I have to admit, chapter four was a little too short, even for my taste, but I'm glad you liked it all the same!_

_**Paige34** – I hope those chills you're feeling are good chills, because Dr. Greystone is going to be a major part of the story in the coming chapters! My philosophy is when Tai isn't worried about something or another, there's something missing from him. It's like watching an episode of Digimon without Joshua Seth's voice. So worrywart Tai comes standard in all stories featuring Taiora._

_**Cloaked Fox** – I still say that we would have some GREAT arguments if you and I were to IM or E-mail or even a face to face conversation! But in the meantime, I guess this is going to have to work. I write what's in my soul, and I notice that, even though you obviously don't like my story topic, YOU keep coming back to read and write a review! I am honored! Thank you! Oh, and thanks for reading my bio, even though it does revolt you. BTW, you must be a girl. Don't ask me how I know, I just do._

_**A-c-H 123314** – Thank you for not stabbing any vital organs. I'm semi attached to my liver. And thanks for understanding where I'm coming from. I'm kinda considering going into the medical field, but my high school grades really sucked, so that's out. Right now, working with computers and writing are my main goals. And I sure will keep it up!_

_And to everyone else who reviewed my stories, I am so sorry that I didn't have time to address you in person (I'm kinda rushing here); **Colormyworld, KoumiLoccness, Gizmo-396, Fan Fiction Story Writer and last but not least Warprince2000**, you guys are great! Thank you so much for your reviews and I promise to make it up to you! Well, I hope to see you all for the next chapter! Thanks!)_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N - Good news, everyone! okay, go head and laugh, I know I sound like Professor Farnsworth from Futurama, HappyBunnyRoxMySox is long gone and so is the story! So that means, this story is the one and only! Enjoy!)

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter Six _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kari and Davis blinked in shock as the doctor walked towards them, a bright smile on his face as he held out his hand. "You must be Daisuke and Hikari Motomiya."

"Ummmm…yea-yeah!" Davis said, shaking his hand. "Call me Davis."

Kari laughed, embarrassed. "And I'm Kari."

Dr. McKnight walked to the corner of his desk and flipped the silver hourglass over. A fine dark blue sand flowed from the top, through the narrow middle, and down to the empty base. He stared at it for a second, and sat down at the edge of the desk.

"Wild guess. Nobody told you I was black, huh?" the doctor asked.

Davis and Kari squirmed in their seats like two sixth graders who got caught shooting spitballs. "Well, umm…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Dr. McKnight said, waiving it off, grinning broadly. "I get the same reaction with everybody. I'm used to it." He moved behind his desk and sat down, sitting his elbows on his desk, and resting his head in his hands. "So, tell me what you guys wanna do."

The young couple stared at each other, completely confused. "Come again?" Kari asked.

"What do you guys wanna do?" he repeated, scratching his ear with his finger. "My accent is atrocious, and I am very sorry—"

"Oh, no. It's not that. We just don't understand what you mean by…"

"Well, usually I ask my couples what do they want to do during their doctor's visits, and we work from there," Dr. McKnight said, his eyes now focused on his blue sand hourglass. "I find that if opens a trust between myself and the patient."

"Um…well…er…" Davis stammered, staring off into space. "See, this is our first kid and, er…"

"…we kinda don't know where to go from here." Kari finished, looking equally confused.

Dr. McKnight sighed and stood from his desk. "Well, I'll take you through this one visit, but on the next visit, I want you two to read every expectant couple book you can get your hands on. There will be a test later."

* * *

"Okay, Davis…you can come back in now. The physical exam is over."

Davis walked back in the exam room and grinned as Kari lowered her legs from the stirrups. "Come on, don't tell me you were shy. It's nothing I've haven't seen before! That's how the kid got in there!"

Kari flushed a dark red. "Davis!"

Dr. McKnight rolled his eyes as he turned to a computer setting on a rolling cart. "Don't worry, Kari. You would be surprised how many wives ask their husbands to step out during the exam," he said, pressing a few buttons on the console. "Now, lets see what's rockin' on the inside, shall we?"

"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed, as Kari raised her gown. "It looks like you got a grapefruit under your skin, or something!"

"Uh-oh, I better keep my stomach away from you, then," Kari said, wincing as the doctor squirted a clear jell on her stomach. "You may burn my tummy like you burn dinner."

"Sorry, Kari, forgot to warn ya. The conductivity gel we use is known for being ice cold," Dr. McKnight said, picking up a handheld paddle and setting it on her stomach. "It'll warm up in a sec."

"Will we be able to see if it's a boy or a girl?" Kari asked, hopefully, as the doctor stared at the screen.

"Or both?" Davis chimed in.

Kari and Dr. McKnight glared at Davis. "What? It can happen!"

The doctor arched his eyebrows. "That very well could happen," he said, his eyes focused on the liquid crystal display on the computer. "Since I've been here, I've delivered three sets of unexpected twins."

Davis and Kari's jaws dropped. "THREE SETS!"

"Uh-huh," Dr. McKnight said, moving the device on Kari's stomach. "But normally, the chance of that happening are about as much as the both of you being hit by lightening…"

The couple gave a relieved sigh.

"…while standing under the tallest tree in a field during a thunderstorm."

"HUH!"

"Oh, and there we are," Dr. McKnight exclaimed, pointing on the screen. "There is your little one…and I do mean one."

"That's our baby?" Davis asked in awe. "He's so small."

"Yep, that's your kid," the doctor said, pressing a few buttons on the computer. "Right now, he's about the size of a DVD remote control, and about as heavy."

Kari wiped a tear from her eye as she gazed at the screen. "But that's normal, right? He's not undersized or anything is he?"

"Oh no. It's perfectly normal," The doctor explained, hitting a few more buttons. "See, from this point on, this little booger is going to get fatter as it grows, almost putting on an ounce a day, until the day it's born. That's why it's important to adopt a new mantra when it comes to eating, Kari."

"What's that?" Kari asked, curiously.

"Often, healthy, and good quantity," Dr. McKnight said, continuing to move the device around. "Often meaning at least three times a day. Healthy means foods rich in vitamins, nutrients and other stuff. And good quantity means don't eat like a freaking bird. Now, do you two wanna know what's in here?"

"What do you think, Dai-chan," Kari asked, smiling. "Wanna be surprised or do you wanna open your present early?"

"It's all up to you, angel," Davis cooed, holding her hand. "Only if you want to."

"Oh, I can't stand not knowing!" Kari squealed. "Tell us what it is, doc!"

Dr. McKnight maneuvered the device in his hand at the top of Kari's small bump and squinted at the screen, pressing buttons and turning dials. "Here we go. It's a…"

Kari sat up eagerly as Davis leaned in close.

"Shy little bugger, isn't he?"

The young couple groaned loudly. Davis fell to the floor. "Shy!" they exclaimed together.

Dr. McKnight grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, it looks like he's turned his back to us and the way his legs are crossed, I can't get a good look."

Davis pulled himself up from the cold floor, groaning. "Now look here!" Davis demanded, pointing his index finger to Kari's stomach. "This is your father talkin' here! I order you to turn around so you can get your picture taken!"

Dr. McKnight and Kari giggled. "Yell all you want, but he's not budging." The doctor said, removing the device from Kari's stomach and wiping it off with a blue towel. "We can try again next time at your next visit." He handed Kari another blue towel "De-goo yourself and you're done."

A small disk slid from a slot at the bottom of the computer. Dr. McKnight reached down, pulled out a black marker and started writing on it.

"So, are we all done, doctor?" Kari asked, pulling her shirt down over her stomach.

"Just one minute," Dr. McKnight said, snapping the disk in a clear blue cover and handing it to Kari. "I usually give out lollipops, but I figured that this would be much more sweeter; that and I kinda polished off the last of the lolly's yesterday. It's your little bugger's first ultrasound on DVD. It also has a documentary burned on it about your developing baby and what to expect for this stage of its development."

"How cool!" Davis said, looking at the disk. "Interactive!"

"And there's one more thing I want you both to read," Dr. McKnight said, reaching under the computer cart. "Required reading for your next visit." He continued, handing them two books.

Kari read the title on the cover of the book._ "So You're Finally Knocked Up?" _

"Pregnancy in normal everyday terms for women," Dr. McKnight said, guiding them to the door. "Davis, you have the male companion book for it."

"_So You Finally Knocked Her Up?" _Davis read, curiously. "This is written by the same guy?"

"Yep. Husband and wife team, actually. Beautiful writers; I had the chance to meet them at a physicians convention a year ago. Top professionals in their league."

"Oh really?" Kari asked.

"Oh yeah! The best! I don't care what the jury said, I still say they were framed for that triple homicide." The doctor sighed.

"TRIPLE HOMICIDE!" Davis and Kari exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Dr. McKnight said, laughing. "Anyway, be sure to make an appointment with the receptionist, and I'll see you two in four weeks."

* * *

"Do you like this guy?" Davis asked, once they settled in the car.

"He's interesting, to say the least." Kari said, starting the engine. "I think he's a keeper. He's funny, knowledgeable, and seems really dedicated. What do you think?"

"Complete oddball, but he's a cool guy." Davis said, thumbing through the book. "He'll make a great doc for us."

"That's probably what he was thinking about you, Dai-chan." Kari giggled.

"Ha ha," Davis laughed dryly. "I wonder if other baby docs are like him?"

"I really don't know. Dr. McKnight seems like a rare breed, I'm pretty sure there's not many like him."

* * *

"Oh yes. Dr. Greystone has been expecting you. Just walk right in."

TK and Yolei walked up to the door. "I wonder what she's like?" TK asked, looking at the nameplate next to the door. "Dr. Greystone, MD. OB/GYN – Midwife"

"Ah, you saw them on TV, TK." Yolei said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "She's probably the old, medieval type midwife who still believes the husband's proper place during birth is in the waiting room smoking cigars."

"But I don't smoke, you know—GAH-YAH!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N - Once again, I have got to give my respect to my reviewers who without them, I wouldn't be the writer I am today:

**_Dark Qiviut -_** I appreciate your words about not worrying about chapter legnth, but in my opinion, it feels as though I'm cheating readers out of something if my chapters aren't long enough. But I understand what you're saying and I'll keep quality first as I always try to do. Oh, and thanks for the correction, It's fixed now...it must have happened right when I uploaded the fic. But thanks all the same!

_**Anthony1 -**_ Once again, your opinion is as good as gold to me man, and I really appreciate it! I have more plans for our wild baby mama throughout the story, which may extend all the way to the delivery! A good friend of mine (Paige 34) went almost crazy when I told her what I had in mind for Yolei, but she was the one who said something that gave me the idea! Oh yeah, and you will see a little more of Dr. McKnight in the story, as well as a cameo by Dr. Greystone!

_Dakari-King-Mykan -_ Am I really supposed to care what you think? I'm aggressive remember? I'm close minded, remember? Screw off.

_**Paige 34 -**_ It's all part of the game, baby girl! I have to keep readers in suspence! How else am I supposed to keep you guys coming back for more? And you can expect more and more as time goes by, but you really shouldn't be too suprised seeing as though I usually tell you some of my ideas before actually writing them! Anyway, thanks for the review! Love ya!

Once again I'm in a bit of a rush to get this posted on time so **_Warprince2000, Colormyworld, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth and JyouraKoumi,_** I really love your reviews, I will try to get around to reading your stories, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my stories! Thanks everyone and come back for chapter seven!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N – This story is coming out of my fingers faster than I can type it! Already, I'm about 3 chapters ahead of where I originally thought I'd be! I have a lot more planned for our three expectant couples, so please continue reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**_Nine Months In the Socks of the Motomiya's – Chapter 7

* * *

_**

TK opened the door and nearly fell backwards as he met a pair of light brown eyes, and wild red hair with small streaks of gray hanging upside down.

"Hi! Come on in!" the person said, curling up out of view.

After helping TK off the floor, Yolei turned back to the open office door. "Um, hello?"

"Come on in! I don't bite…well, not hard anyway!"

Cautiously, the couple walked into the office and immediately looked up.

There, dangling by her ankles that were bolted into the ceiling, was a thin, middle-aged woman, in her late 40's, dangling from the ceiling wearing blue and green striped toe socks. Her red hair was askew and her face had a welcoming smile. She was holding a chart in her hands.

"Yolei Takahashi. Age 27. Height: 6'0. Weight: 163 pounds. Gestation 5 months even." The woman recited from memory. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Yolei stammered for a second. "Umm, yeah. You're right." She said. "And you would be?"

The woman curled up to the shackles that held her ankles and unclasped them. She held on to the chains and executed a perfect flip down to the carpeted floor. "I'm Dr. Greystone. Pleasure and a privilege." She said, bowing.

"I'm Yolei and this is TK." Yolei introduced, as she returned the bow, but TK remained upright, staring at the doctor awkwardly.

"Very nice to meet you both." Dr. Greystone said, striding over to them. "I was just reading through your chart, and I look forward to working with you both during this special time." She continued, shaking their hands.

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking, why were you hanging from the ceiling?" TK asked, as he shook her hand.

"Oh, I always do that before meeting new couples. It's a new relaxation slash exercise method that sends fresh blood to my head. It helps me think and relax." Dr. Greystone explained as she walked behind her desk. "So, now. Tell me all about yourselves."

"Well, we've been married for about two years now," Yolei explained, holding TK's hand. "We've known each other since 7th Grade, and we knew that we were meant to be together."

"Awww, how sweet! Childhood lovers!" Dr. Greystone said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk. "You two were probably going at it like rabbits then, huh?" she continued, winking. A sly grin spread on her face.

"Ummm…well…er…" TK stammered. "What the heck kinda question is that!" he thought, as he continued squirming under the pressure.

Yolei laughed. "Well, not that vivaciously," she said turning bright red, "We actually waited a year before we even decided to try for kids."

"Waiting is always a good idea. And I'm glad you did." Dr. Greystone said, "Now you get to really enjoy it and reap the benefits of waiting. In fact, lets go see your little critter, shall we?"

"I've been waiting for this!" Yolei said, climbing out of her chair. "Lets go, TK!" she said, walking to the door.

"Yeah, lets go tea cakes!" Dr. Greystone echoed. "Let's see what you put in here!"

"_TEA CAKES! WHAT I PUT IN THERE! CRITTER!"_ TK thought angrily.

"Actually, Dr. Greystone, my name is TK. T-K."

"Oh, okay, sure. Whatever. Let's roll Tea Cakes!" She said, waving him on.

TK sighed and followed the two women out the door.

* * *

"Okay. Let's see this little critter." Dr. Greystone said, setting the device on Yolei's stomach. "Uh-oh." She muttered.

"What is it? What's going on?" Yolei said, immediately turning her head to the screen.

"Is there something wrong with the baby, doctor?" TK asked urgently, ready to jump into action.

"No, nothing. I just remembered I have to meet a friend of mine at Tsunami's for lunch today, but I may have to cancel." Dr. Greystone said, still studying the screen.

Yolei and TK breathed a deep sigh of relief. _"What is with her!"_ TK thought.

"Tea Cakes, relax." Dr. Greystone said, grinning. "Everything is fine. Have a seat, chill out."

TK pulled the metal stool closer to Yolei's bed and sat down, his body still tensed up.

"Now, as you can see," Dr. Greystone said, "Here is the baby's head, and you see that little string of pearls right there? That's the baby's spine."

"He's so small." Yolei gasped. "But I'm getting so big."

"Little things make big changes," Dr. Greystone said. "Of course, you're probably well aware of that, huh, Tea cakes?" she said with a wink.

"_What kind of doctor is she! She's freaking insane!" _

"Ummm…well…uh…" TK stammered. "I guess so."

"I'm just kidding with ya, Tea!" Dr. Greystone said, laughing at TK's perplexed look. "Relax a bit! Now, here are the little arms, and the little legs and to get it out of the way right now, there are ten fingers and toes. I hate counting fingers and toes in the delivery room."

"Why?" Yolei asked, curiously.

"I'm a fast mover, guys," Dr. Greystone explained. "I have to jump from one delivery to another, sometimes back to back. To stand around and count fingers and toes is a waste of time. Unless you have a genetic defect in your family, or you're a space alien, everyone is born with ten fingers and toes."

"Oh! I understand." Yolei said, nodding. "That's totally understandable."

"Yeah, that makes good sense." TK agreed. "I can see how that can get annoying."

"On that note, do you want to know if you have a boy or a girl?" Dr. Greystone asked, moving the device. "We have a prime window to see it right now."

Yolei looked up into TK's azure blue eyes. "What do you think, TK? You wanna know?"

"What do you think, Yolei-chan? I mean, you're carrying the little one, after all."

"Gee, I don't know—"

"You know what I'm going to do?" Dr. Greystone interjected, silencing the couple. "I'm going to finish up this ultrasound," She studied the screen for a few more seconds then pressed a few buttons on the console. The machine gave a soft hum.

"Then, while the DVD of your baby's first ultrasound is burning, I'm going to take a piece of paper and write your little critter's gender on it," She walked over to a table, with her back turned, pulled out a marker and started writing.

"Uh-Oh." Yolei whispered to TK. "I know where this is leading."

"I'm then going to fold this paper up, and place it in an envelope," Dr. Greystone continued, tucking the tightly folded paper in a padded envelope. She pulled a sticker off the flap and sealed it shut. "And then I'm going to leave it in your hands." She said, handing the envelope to Yolei.

Yolei and TK looked down at the thick brown envelope in her hands. "This is our baby's gender?"

"Yep. I'm not going to say one single word one way or another about whether or not it's a boy or a girl. If you wanna know, open the envelope. If you don't, burn it." Dr. Greystone said, wiping the gel off Yolei's stomach. "All I'm going to say is that the kid is healthy, happy and floating free."

"Well, that's good anyway," TK said, smiling with relief. "That's all that matters."

"Now, Yolei," Dr. Greystone said, scribbling in her chart. "Your weight is right on target, you're in great health, and the baby looks good. Just keep doing what you been doing, and make sure that you take your vitamins each and every day."

"I will, thanks doc."

"And Tea Cakes," the doctor continued, turning her attention to a cringing TK. "Stand by your wife. She'll need you now more than ever during this time in her life."

"I don't plan on doing anything else, doc." TK said, taking Yolei's hand in his. "We wanted to spend our lives together, and this is our reward for it."

"That's what I like to hear!' Dr. Greystone said, clapping TK on the back. "I knew I was going to like you two the moment I met ya! Now, here is your little squirrel's first home movie," she said, snapping the disk in the case and handing it to TK. "Make an appointment with the receptionist out front for you next appointment."

"Sure will. Thanks again, Doc." Yolei said, hopping off the table.

TK blinked as Dr. Greystone handed him the disk and shook his hand. "Err…yeah. It was nice meeting you, doc."

"Pleasure was all mine!" the doctor said, shaking Yolei's hand. "I look forward to working with both of you to bring your little bugger into the world."

* * *

"Oh, TK, I'm so happy right now!" Yolei squealed, looking at the picture of her unborn child as they walked down the sidewalk. "It feels so real right now. This little baby is in me right now. We're going to have a kid."

TK grinned as they turned in the park, the loud chatter and squeals of kids playing flowing around them. "Yep. In a few months, we'll have one of those kids running around."

"Well, hopefully not one of those kids," Yolei said, watching two young boys squabble over a toy. "They're brats. Our kid is going to be perfect."

The young couple soon found their way over to the giant swing set, it's long metal bars jammed into the earth gave it the look of a spider with five seats hanging from the top bar by chains. Yolei plopped down in one swing and TK stood behind her, gently pushing her.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be doing all the pushing during this pregnancy thing." TK laughed.

"Not for a few months yet, Take-chan. Push me higher!" She cried, hanging onto the chains with both hands. "So, what do you think of Dr. Greystone? Isn't she the best?"

"She is freaking insane." TK answered honestly. "Not all there upstairs."

"She's a genius! I like her! Higher, TK! Higher!" Yolei cried happily, the wind tossing her purple hair around.

"Any higher and you'll go over the bar!" TK said, giving her another push. "Do you want to turn inside out?"

"Yeah! So I can see our baby on the inside without an ultrasound!" Yolei laughed.

"You and Dr. Greystone are a match made in gynecological heaven, you know that?" TK said laughing as he pushed Yolei again. "You're both nice and insane."

* * *

"Sora Kamaya: Age 28. Height: 5'8. Weight: 176 pounds. Gestation: 5 months three weeks."

The doctor surveyed the two people sitting in front on him with his dark brown eyes. "I don't know if I can take you two on…after all, we've been friends for so long, and it may be a little awkward delivering your baby."

"There's nobody I would trust more." Sora said, seriously. "I wouldn't trust my body or our baby to anyone else."

"Come on, man. You have to do this for us. We have nowhere else to go." Tai pleaded, leaning in. "Will you help us out?"

The doctor thought about this for a minute. "Okay. I'll do it. I never could say no to you two."

Tai and Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "See, even now, after all these years, "Reliable Joe Kido" still comes through."

Joe looked up at them and grinned. "That's Dr. Reliable Joe Kido", if you don't mind." He said, closing the chart. "I knew from the second I saw your chart, you were going to be my patient. There was no doubt."

To be Continued…

(A/N – Chapter six is snapped in the binder and completed, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for your support! And now for my favorite part of the story: answering my reviews!

_**Hikari Yagami –**_ Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It's not that often that one of the stars of my story actually reviews it! You have no idea how good it feels to know that a Takari can actually read a good Daikari fic and not flame it! And don't worry V-Mon, I would never have Davis use you as a test baby. I wouldn't know how to write that if I tried!

_**Anthony1 –**_ It was nothing short of an honor to mention you at the end of my stories. It makes me so happy and appreciative to know that someone out there is actually reading my stories and enjoying the characters I write with. Dr. McKnight is primarily based off myself, with a bit of Ben Sisko from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and just a hint of Koga from Inuyasha. I plan on enhancing the character more and more as the story progresses, and I hope you stick around to check it out!

**_Paige34 –_** Before you say one word, YES I'm updating on a Tuesday and the reason being is because I'm off work on Tuesday and I had plenty of time to catch up on my writing so I decided to go ahead and update! Don't worry! The story will still be here when you finish your homework! And you know just as well as I do that I have a rule about revealing a kid's sex before they come flying out the birth canal! You'll have to wait just like everyone else! Sorry!

And to _**Fan Fiction Story Rater, JyouraKoumi,**_ and everyone else who read my story, I just want to thank you all, and know one thing: I ain't done with this story yet! I'm gonna write until the cows come home! Come back for chapter 8!)


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N - Due to a complaint recieved by one of my reviewers, I'm going to start posting new chapters of my story on Saturdays as compared to Tuesdays! Normally, I would type all day on Tuesday when I'm off from work, but because this conflicts with SOMEONE'S schedule, I decided to push back updates to Saturday. BUT, don't expect a new chapter NEXT week! I've already posted two this week! Now, with that being said, I welcome you to Chapter 8 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" Enjoy and review, my friends!)_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 8

* * *

_**

"Yeah, yeah, now come on, man. Now that you're our doctor, check Sora out and let's see what's going on inside!" Tai said, impatiently, twitching in his chair.

"You'll have to forgive him, Joe," Sora sighed, shooting a glare at her husband. "Tai's a little anxious to see how the baby is doing. He doesn't believe me when I say everything is perfectly fine."

"Mother knows best, Tai," Joe said, grinning. "Stop worrying."

Sora laughed. "asking Tai to stop worrying is like asking Izzy to stay away from computers: it ain't gonna happen."

Tai pouted as the two laughed. "So sue me, I'm worried, I never been a father before."

Joe took off his glasses and started rubbing the lenses using the bottom of his scrub top. "Lots' of new dads-to-be are scared about what's happening. It's natural and it's normal, but please do us all a favor and relax, huh?"

"I'll try, man."

"Thank you," Joe said, standing from his desk. "Okay, Sora. We're going to be doing a pelvic exam and then we'll get an ultrasound machine fired up and see what's baking in the oven." He opened the door.

"Can I watch?" Tai asked, standing up from his chair.

"After I finish the exam, I'll be sure to let you in for the ultrasound," Joe said, jamming his hands in his lab coat pockets. "This is a personal exam I'm doing."

"Oh, come on!" We're married and she's carrying my kid!" Tai exclaimed, following Sora out the door. "It's not like I haven't seen—"

"TAICHI KAMAYA, DON'T YOU DARE!" Sora bellowed.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!"

"Tai, that's just the umbilical cord."

Sora giggled as Tai slumped back down on the metal stool by the bed. "Is that healthy? Is it the right size and everything?"

"It's perfect, Tai. Everything is perfect." Joe sighed. "Just like the last time when you asked me to recount the baby's fingers and toes to see if any were missing."

"Hey! They do it in the delivery rooms on TV all the time!" Tai said defensively.

Joe rolled his eyes as he moved the device over Sora's stomach. "They usually wait UNTIL the delivery room to count." He sighed and cleared his throat. "Now, your baby is about the size of a squirrel. You should be able to feel him move, Sora, though it may be a week or two before anyone outside will be able to."

"A squirrel." Sora echoed, looking up at Tai. "So much for a tadpole. Our little one is a full grown froggie."

"Yeah," Tai said, staring intently at the screen. "But to me, it'll always be our little tadpole—OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!" he screamed, pointing at the black and white screen with a trembling finger.

Joe zoomed in on the area where Tai was pointing and moved the device. "I think that is a.." he then trailed off and squinted at the screen, studying it closely.

After about five seconds, he grinned. "Well, congratulations, Tai," He said, restoring the picture to the normal full screen version. "You've just identified the sex of your baby."

"What!" Tai exclaimed, staring at the screen again. "You mean…that little thing…is a…"

"Yep. You guys are having a boy."

"A boy!" Sora squealed, "We're having a boy!"

"We wanted a boy so much!" Tai said, kissing Sora on the cheek. "Though we would've been equally happy with a girl too."

"Maybe next time we'll get lucky and get a girl to match." Sora said with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe—NEXT TIME!" Tai exclaimed. "Next time! We haven't even finished with this time yet, Sora-chan!"

"I recommend you guys wait until this one finishes baking before you try to make another cake." Joe said, sighing as he tapped another button on the computer. "Because if you act like this with your second kid, have mercy on us all."

Tai laughed, his attention now focused back on the screen. "My son…our son…" He sighed.

"Looks like the second generation of Digi-destined is coming together slowly but steadily," Sora sighed dreamily as Joe removed the paddle from Sora's stomach and handed her a towel.

"Yes, and you're carrying the leader right in there, my Sora-chan." Tai said, proudly.

"Now don't forget you still got your sister and Yolei's kid to contend with," Joe reminded him as he wiped off his device. "According to my calculations, you guys are only a few days to one week apart."

Tai arched his eyebrows and leaned in close to Sora's stomach. "You know, if you wanted to come out a little early, you're more than welcome to—"

"TAI!" Sora and Joe exclaimed.

Tai grinned sheepishly. "I was just kidding!" he turned back to her stomach. "You stay in there and don't come out until you're fully formed you hear me?"

Joe sighed and snapped a small DVD in a blue case. "Here's you baby's first movie," he said, handing Sora the case. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out a card with three phone numbers scribbled on it. "And here is my card with all my numbers on it," he continued, handing it to Sora. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"We sure will, Joe. Thanks so much." Sora said, giving Joe a hug. "There's no other doctor I would trust more."

"Yeah, Joe," Tai added, shaking his hand. "You da man! Now, about the bill…"

Joe held up his hand as he walked the couple out the door. "Don't worry, Tai," he said, patting Tai on the back. "I got it covered,"

"Cool!"

Joe pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Tai. "It's covered in this very nice envelope."

"Awww, man…" Tai groaned, his shoulders sagging. "Later, man."

"Bye, Tai! Bye Sora! See you at your next visit!" Joe said, waving.

Once they reached the elevator, Joe called back to them. "Oh, and Tai?"

Tai turned back to face the young doctor. "Yeah?"

He jogged over to them and plucked the bill out of his hand. "Remember my name; Dr. Reliable Joe Kido." He said, shredding the envelope and slapping the pieces back in Tai's open hand. "You two have a nice day." He winked and walked back down the hall.

"Sora…" Tai gasped as the elevator doors opened. "Do you know what that man just did for us?"

"Yep. He just help pay for our baby stuff," Sora said, grabbing Tai by the arm and drug him in the elevator car. "Come on, Taichi-chan."

"Aww, man!" He groaned as the doors closed behind him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N - Okay, you guys know what time it is! It's time to answer some reviews! Here we go:

_**Dark Qiviut**_ - It's okay! I'm just glad you read it! You're right about one thing: with the doctors on the scene, this story is going on a whole new level! Thanks for the name corrections! By the time you read this, I made the corrections and saved them in! Thanks so much!

**_SomeoneInThePastOfEarth_** - Uh-Uh! Not stopping today! There is no post on the main page of that states that we can't reply to reviews! I have a responsiblity to answer each and every review I get, and that's what I plan to do.

**_Anthony1_** - Dr. Greystone is based off a good, good friend of mine's story because she included Dr. McKnight in mine! BTW, I'm sorry I didn't come back online that one time, I was having some system issues and didn't reload AIM! So sorry!)

_**Paige34 **_- You're the reason why I decided to move my updates to Saturday! In fact, that's helping me out a whole bunch in two ways: 1. I can sleep in later, and 2. I can sleep in on next Saturday because there won't be a new chapter for two weeks! Ha ha! Equivilant Exchange, my friend! But I digress, You know my policy on telling the gender of the kids in all my stories! I hope that this little "Accidential" reveal is enough to sooth the savage beast within! The "Going at it like rabbits" line came about from the frequent "TK and Kari have a baby" stories that are on I made the comment to someone that the hope and light couple "Go at it like rabbits" so that's just a small throwback to that comment. The reason I went with "Tea Cakes" is to kinda give a small jab (not a bash, just a small playful punch on the shoulder) to TK, for all the Takari stories that bash Davis. Look forward to more in the coming chapters! The squirrel comment is actually pretty accurate. In this stage of the pregnancy, the baby is the size of a small squirrel, and "squirrel" sounds much cuter than catfish!

_**Mia Kamiya**_ - Thank you so much for the review! The "Tea Cakes" part as I mentioned above was ment to be a small jab on the shoulder for TK, but it also is a small refrence to season 2 when Davis frequently mispronounced TK's name!

And to _**Warprince2000, JyouraKoumi, Sakuno629, Colormyworld, and EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ MY STORY**_, thank you for sticking with me, and I will continue to write until the cows come home AGAIN! See ya in two weeks!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N – Hello again guys! I really enjoyed my two week vacation, and I came up with a lot of great ideas that I plan on using for the coming chapters! I'm still trying to get used to updating on a Saturday instead of on a Tuesday, but I'll get it right! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review when you finish, okay?)

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 9

* * *

**_

"So, umm…what do you guys wanna do?" Davis asked, his leg dangling over the edge of the chair.

"Well," Izzy began, closing the lid of his laptop. "We could just hang around here until Sunday night when our wives come back."

"Nice idea, boy genius," Tai said, gently bonking Izzy in his head. "I would say that we could go to my place and watch the soccer game on TV, but the girls would kick us out in a heartbeat."

The group of guys sighed deeply.

"Will someone refresh my memory," Matt began, leaning up against the wall. "and tell me who's idea was this girls only weekend/baby shower?"

"Well," TK began. "Yolei thought of it and told Kari…"

"…and Kari told Sora all about it…" Davis added.

"…and Sora told Mimi…" Izzy sighed.

"…and Mimi told June." Matt concluded, shaking his head. "Now I remember. I swear, somedays I feel it's the girls that are attached to the umbilical cords not the babies."

The group of guys sighed again, mumbling their approval.

"Anybody seen Ken, Cody or Joe?" Tai asked. "And why aren't they here sharing in our boredom?"

"Joe's at work, so you know he's happy as a clam." Davis replied, slowly flipping through the TV channels. "I swear, you would think he lives at the hospital or something."

"Cody is hanging out at the mall, but he said he'll come by later." Izzy said.

"And Ken is at his mother's birthday party in Edo." Matt said, shaking his head.

The group heaved another big sigh, and the room plunged into silence.

"I know! Why don't we go see a movie?" Izzy said, opening up his laptop. "There's got to be something playing. Lemme check online."

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Davis said, sitting up a bit. "it beats hanging out here."

"I wonder what the girls are up to?" Matt asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look on Izzy's computer screen.

"If Mimi, Yolei and June are involved, I would say between them they're up to about a hundred bucks," Izzy said, rapidly typing on the keyboard. "You know them; Visa, MasterCard and Discover are they're best friends."

"Oh, please don't remind me." Davis groaned. "Our bank balances are probably plummeting right about now."

* * *

"She's insane." Kari said, looking up into the clear sky as the airplane flew overhead. "There's no two ways to say it. She's a few rolls short of a sushi plate."

"Some people knit, some people garden, other's jump out of airplanes." June said, shrugging. "Who are we to judge?"

"Look! Look! There she goes!" Mimi cried, pointing up in the sky at a big blue and green parachute descending to the ground.

Almost as one, the group of girls jerked their heads up to the heavens as the parachute grew bigger and bigger as it approached the ground.

"Oh, I hope she knows what she's doing," Sora said, as the figure became more defined. "That kid is going to be in for one rude awakening."

"Not to mention a hard landing." June added. "She's on her final approach!"

The figure lifted her legs as she slowly fell from the sky, bracing for the impending impact. Her purple hair, tied into a ponytail, was now visible under her helmet.

"Hang on, baby!" Kari shouted to the figure. "Tie yourself down using your cord!"

The girls laughed as the figure made a gentle landing on the ground, running as she touched the earth. The parachute billowed behind her for a second, then dropped loosely to the ground. They ran over to her, applauding, cheering and laughing.

"Way to go Yolei! That was so cool!" Sora said, the first one to reach her. "You did that like a pro! What was it like?"

The figure lifted her goggles off her eyes. "What a rush!" Yolei shouted, removing her helmet. "It was so cool! It felt like I was going to slam right into the ground!"

"How did the baby feel?" Kari asked as Yolei unsnapped her parachute. "Was it moving around a lot?"

"Oh, this little critter was a bundle of energy!" Yolei said, patting her stomach under her flight suit. "He was kicking like crazy before I did the jump, and when I was flying through the air on my stomach, she settled down and went with the flow!"

"He? She? Sounds like you still don't know it it's a boy or a girl." Mimi said, hands on hips. "We're going shopping later, Yolei, and we need to know!"

"Aww, come on! Kari doesn't know what her baby is!" Yolei accused, pointing to a shocked Kari. "Why don't you get on her!"

"I did while you were soaring through the atmosphere," Mimi sighed, "besides, the kid in her keeps moving around so much, they can't get a clear picture."

"It's probably a boy, then," June said, giggling. "You know how shy guys can be when it comes to…down there."

The group of girls laughed. "Come on, guys." Yolei said, pulling the chute off her back. "Help me get this chute bundled back up, and then we can hit the mall!"

"Now you're talking!" Mimi said, as the group of girls gathered around the deployed parachute. "Umm…how do we fold this up?"

Yolei blinked. "Umm…that's a good question."

* * *

"You know girls," Mimi said, shifting her bags over to her right hand. I think we did pretty good for 2 hours of work."

"Yeah, and we were only on the first level," June said, looking up at the two remaining floors as they walked. "And we got two more levels to go!"

"These bags are starting to get heavy!" Sora groaned. "We should stop somewhere and rest."

"What we really need is a…" Yolei's voice trailed off as she caught sight of a tall young teenager with short cut hair and a long wooden sword tied to his back looking in a store window. "Young, tall, strong, helpful high school junior with green eyes, two free hands, and a strong back."

"Girl, you're dreaming." Kari said, laughing. "Where are you going to find a guy like that?"

"Right…over…there. Hey! Cody!" Yolei called out, dropping the bags in her hands and waving. "Cody! Over here!"

The young teenager walked over to the group of girls with a small smile on his face. "Oh, hey Mimi, Yolei, Sora, Kari, June. How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine. Just doing a bit of shopping. How are you?" Yolei asked.

"Pretty good. I just came from kendo practice and I just wanted to go for a walk in the mall before I met up with the guys." Cody replied.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Yolei said, smiling broadly. "We were just walking through the mall ourselves and we were going to meet up with the guy later! We just needed a rest from carrying around these bags."

"Oh, well… I can carry your bags around for you." Cody offered, removing his backpack.

"Really? You would do that for us?" Yolei asked, slipping the girls behind her a small wink.

"Yeah. It's no problem at all. Just hand them over." He said, gently taking Yolei's three bags out of her hands.

"Oh, thank you Cody! You're so sweet!" Kari said, handing him her three bags.

"Yeah, Cody, you're a prince!" Mimi said, handing over her two bags.

"True blue, dude, true blue!" June added, passing Cody her three bags, which he hooked under his right elbow

"You are so cool, Cody!" Sora said, handing him two large bags, which he hooked under his left elbow.

"Ready girls?" Mimi asked the group.

"Let's hit the second level!" they cried out as they strode to the elevator.

Cody stood alone in the forecourt; his hands and elbows now weighed down with shopping bags. "Hey guys! Wait!" He cried as the elevator doors closed.

He sighed and slowly walked towards the escalators.

* * *

"Oh, Kari that looks beautiful on you!" June gasped. "Absolutely beautiful!"

Kari stepped outside the dressing room, brushing off the wrinkles on a red and pink flowered sundress. "You sure?"

"Oh yes, that's so beautiful. It brings out the color in your hair and eyes." Mimi said, tugging at the dress. "And it flows around your tummy beautifully!"

Kari looked at the price tag and gasped. "$40! For a dress I'm only going to wear while I'm pregnant!"

"Think of it as an investment to the beautification of yourself and your unborn." Yolei said poetically, pushing her in front of a mirror.

Kari put her hands on her rounded stomach and looked at herself from all angles. "I could use another opinion. A male opinion."

"Oh, Co-dy!" Yolei called out. "Can you come in here for a second?"

Cody, who was sitting outside the maternity store, gathered up the bags and slowly walked into the store, his face growing redder and redder as he walked further into the store. The clerks and other customers were staring at him and whispering as he approached the dressing rooms.

_"Which one do you think he got pregnant?"_

_"I don't know. Probably the purple haired one. Do you see how she handles him?"_

_"Btu he looks so young. Do you really think he did that with one of those girls?"_

_"Times have changed since we were young…he probably did it with all three of them."_

_"Scandalous!"_

"Cody! There you are! Come on!" Yolei said, yanking the teenager by his arm into the dressing room. "In your honest male opinion, how does Kari look in this dress?"

"Well, ummm…" Cody stammered, still recovering from the shock of being in the ladies dressing room.

"See, just like I told you! You look fine, Kari!" Yolei said, pushing Cody out of the way. "Get outta here, Cody! You're in the ladies dressing room! People will start talking!"

Cody gave a heavy sigh as he walked back out into the store, mentally bracing himself for the onslaught of hisses and whispers from the other ladies in the store.

"_You're doing this for your friends, Iori…you're doing this for your friends…"_ Cody repeatedly thought to himself.

* * *

"Okay, girls. One more floor and then we can call it a wrap and head back home!" Yolei said, to the group as they piled into the elevator.

Cody, now laden down with five more bags hanging off his arms, slowly stepped into the elevator.

The second his foot hit the floor, a loud buzz sounded in the elevator car. "Attention: The cab is overweight." The digital announcement said.

"Sorry, Cody. Looks like you have to take the escalators. We'll meet you upstairs, okay?" Yolei asked.

Cody gave a deep sigh and stepped off the elevator. The bell sounded and the doors slid shut. He slowly turned to the escalators and walked towards them. As he approached, he noticed that the steps weren't moving.

There was a mall security guard standing at the entrance to the escalator waving people off. "Sorry folks. Escalators are down for maintenance." He announced.

Growling, Cody turned to the stairs and started his accent. When he reached the first landing, he came up with a revised chant. He discovered that at this particular moment, his former chant of "You're doing this for your friends" didn't work…he needed more encouragement.

So, as he climbed onward, his muscles aching in protest as he took each step up, he started chanting to himself, "_You're doing this for your pregnant friends, Iori…you're doing this for your pregnant friends Iori…"

* * *

_

(A/N – Now it's time for my favorite part of the program: letting my reviewers know I care:

Paige34 - I know it's my story and I can update when I want, but I also know that if I would have updated on Tuesday, you would have been really mad! So THAT's why I pushed (ha ha) the story back to Saturday updates, just for you! And you can look forward to more "Tai Freak out" moments as the story goes on!

**_SomeoneInThePastOfEarth_** - :Opens the box and smiles: I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just stating that until I see an official notice from stating that answering reviews is not kosher…I'll keep on doing it, of course! I'm a rebel with a cause!

**_Dark Qiviut _**– Funny that you pick that part of the story out as the funniest! I had the most fun writing this bit of Taiora. Mostly because the last Taiora I wrote ("Search for the New") I put Sora near death, and I really didn't have the opportunity to show her and Tai's relationship, so in essence, this is my first REAL Taiora and Daikari!

**_Anthony1_** – Thanks for understanding about the Instant Message problem. I have dialup and a one phone line household and that just spells trouble. Like I mentioned before, this was is my first REAL attempt at Taiora, and I wanted to do it just right. Having Joe be their doctor just kind of fell into place all on it's own: I took the fan-made couples (Daikari and Takolei) and gave them fan-made doctors (Dr. Greystone and Dr. McKnight). So Joe just fell into place.

**_Fan Fiction Story Rater_** - :Dodges bullets: You had to say something, didn't you? Didn't it occur to you that MAYBE the girls would be carrying Military armaments! Anyway, thanks for the review and watch what you say next time, please:Continues dodging bullets:

**_Colormyworld_** - :Returns salute: It sure is a boy! To satisfy one the dying thirst of one of my favorite reviewers :coughs: Paige34 :coughs, I went ahead and told the sex of just one of the couples. I usually leave the gender until the very end of the story, right at the birth scene is when I decide, but she was so persistent to find out what one of the kids were going to be, I had to give in just once…don't expect any more slips though!

And to **_Sakuno629, JyouraKoumi, and WarPrince2000_**, I just want to thank you and everyone else for your continued support and I hope I can bring home a story that will knock your freakin' socks off! See ya in the next chapter one and all!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N – Greetings and salutations my friends! Welcome to chapter ten of "Nine Months In the Socks of the Motomiya's"! I am very, very proud with how this story has matured and grown after it's premature launch, and I'm glad everyone stuck with me and submitted your reviews! I am so happy! Well enough from me, enjoy chapter ten!)

**_Nine Months In the Socks of the Motomiya's: Chapter Ten_**

* * *

"You know, I think we outdid ourselves." Yolei said, as she closed the front door. "We got everything we need for our kids, and then some!"

"Yeah, but I'm beat!" Kari said, gently lowering herself in an armchair. "Walking around that mall all day wore me out."

"I'll tell you one thing," Sora said, gently rubbing her stomach as she sat on the couch. "This is Tai's kid all right. It feels like I'm carrying a lead brick in my stomach!"

The girls laughed. June picked up the phone and started dialing. "How about we order takeout so we can get this party started right?"

"Best idea I heard all day." Mimi said, shuffling through a bag of DVD movies. "Actually the best idea all day was that gorgeous dress you brought today Kari."

"Oh yeah, I just have to see it again on you, Kari!" Sora agreed. "And you have to let me borrow it some time!"

"Oh, all right," Kari sighed, playfully, gently pushing herself out of the chair. "It's in the bag I brought from—"

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"Don't tell me that's the delivery guy, already." Yolei said, looking up at June, as she walked past her to the door.

"Couldn't be," June said, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "He's confirming the order with me!"

Yolei stepped down into the doorway and opened it.

There, bag laden and sweaty was Cody. His hair was matted down to his forehead with sweat as he panted heavily.

"Cody! Where have you been?" Yolei scolded hands on hips.

"I tried calling out to you guys, but the elevator doors closed before you heard me." Cody explained, breathing hard. "I took the stairs."

Without a word, Yolei grabbed Kari's bag out of his hands and walked back to her. "Here it is, Kari. Go try it on!"

"Oh, okay." Kari said, taking her bag and walking towards the bathroom.

"Cody, we don't have anywhere to put all those bags, so go take them back down to the car." Yolei ordered. "The last thing we need is all those bags cluttering up the apartment."

The young teenager gave a low growl. The shopping bags in his hand trembled as he stood with his head bowed. His hands were now slowly bunching together into two tight fists.

"Didn't you hear me, Cody? Take those bags back downstairs." Yolei repeated.

Without warning, Cody slowly raised his arms and sharply brought them down to his sides, sending the bags that were hooked on his shoulders and arms cascading to the floor. His arms were covered with red and white splotches were the bag handles were cutting off his circulation.

"I have been following you guys around all day," Cody growled, his head still bowed, his fists still clenched. "I've been humiliated, abused, and treated like your freakin' personal bag boy all afternoon!"

The girls froze, eyes wide, jaws slightly ajar.

"As if that wasn't enough, I had bruises from kendo practice today!" Cody growled. "Which wasn't helped much by carrying around your bags!"

"Cody—" Yolei began, holding up a hand.

"Oh, shut up!" Cody exclaimed, now looking up at Yolei with fire behind his green eyes. "It's my turn now! I've listened to you whine, complain and order me around looking like you swallowed the freaking Enterprise!"

The purple haired girl quickly lowered her hand, and took about two steps back.

"Now, I understand you, Kari and Sora are going to have kids, and you know I'll do anything I can to help out, but I'm not going to let you guys abuse me like that!" Cody said, his fists slowly relaxing back into normal hands, his tone a little more gentle. "I'm not that shy little kid that tagged along behind you guys in the digital world."

The girls stood silent, their heads hung low.

"Girls, huddle up." Yolei ordered, walking back to the living room as the others stood and formed a small circle.

Cody stood in the doorway, looking at the huddle of whispering, giggling girls. "_Gee, I hope I didn't hurt their feelings, but I just had to say something."_ He thought, rubbing his marked arms. "_Man, my arms are sore." _He blinked as Mimi poked her head out of the huddle and looked at him with a smile. She then quickly returned her head to the chattering, whispering huddle.

After about thirty more seconds, the group of girls broke up and walked over to the doorway, hands clasped in front on them.

"Cody, we are so sorry about what happened," Yolei began, bowing as low as her big stomach would allow. "You were right: we abused you and used our friendship to trick you to doing what we wanted to."

"Believe us, Cody," Sora continued, "We didn't mean to hurt you at all. We really love and appreciate our friendship with you, and to think that we abused it makes all of us feel just awful."

"You are a true friend and we don't deserve to have someone as good as you looking out for us," Kari said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Cody gave a small smile. "Of course I can. You guys are my best friends. Besides, how would it look if I stayed mad at a trio of pregnant girls?"

The group laughed. "Well, we have one more thing that we would like to do for you, Cody because you helped and pampered us all day…well…GET HIM GIRLS!" Yolei cried.

Before he had a chance to react, five pairs of hands shot out, grabbed Cody's bruised arms and yanked him out of the doorway, into the house.

"Hey! What are you guys doing! Let me go!" Cody sputtered, feebly trying to struggle against his captors.

"Mimi, you get his shoes and socks off," Yolei ordered. "June, order more food from the takeout place, Kari break out the massage oil and run some bath water, and I'll get him on the couch!"

Cody blinked as he felt himself get shoved down to the couch, his body now suddenly relaxed. _"I don't know what's going on," _he thought as the giggling girls started padding around him, _"But I have the feeling I'm REALLY going to like it!"

* * *

_

"Draw four, T, the color is blue."

TK glowered up at Davis as he pulled four cards from the pile. "You suck, you know that, right?"

Davis gave a broad grin. "You beat me at this game again and again when we were kids, so don't be mad now that I'm winning! It's called karma baby!"

The guys were seated around the dining room table, now cluttered with small Chinese takeout boxes, used chopsticks and empty soda cans.

"Guys, you know what I feel like doing?" Tai said, slapping down a blue card on the pile. "Uno."

Izzy slapped down a blue "reverse" card. "Back to you Tai. What do you feel like doing?"

Tai shot the red head a look before picking up a card from the pile. "I say we go over to my place and see what the girls are up to."

"Crash their party, in other words," TK said, playing a black "wild" card on the discard stack. "The color is green."

"That's a great idea, Tai," Davis said, playing a green "skip". "I used to do it all the time when my sister had sleepovers."

"June told me," Matt said, sighing. "And you do know she was responsible for the warm water by your bed, huh?"

Davis grip tightened on the cards as his cheeks slowly flushed red. "And all the time I thought I just had a problem!"

Joe laughed as he played a green 5. "She got you back, dude. Decently."

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Tai, Uno." Izzy said, slapping down a green 4. "I have a fiber optic camera that we could use. We could slide it under the door and sneak it along the wall where they can't see it."

"Yeah! Yeah! Then we can see and hear what they say about us when we're not around!" Tai agreed, slapping down a blue 4. "This is going to be so tight!"

TK grinned as he slapped down a blue "draw two" card. "Start pulling, Daisuke."

Davis pulled two cards from the deck and suppressed a small giggle. "This is going to be so cool! When do we start?"

"Sooner the better, I say." Matt said, tossing out a red draw two before looking at the wall clock. "You know girls, they're probably getting into the really juicy gossip about us now."

"I got the camera in my bag and my laptop is all charged up." Izzy said, pulling two cards from the pile.

"I don't know, guys. Are you sure that it's wise to be spying on them?" Joe said, playing a red 6. "I mean, what if we get caught?"

"Joe, Joe, Joe. Ever the worry wart," Tai sighed, pulling another card and slapping it down on the pile. "Uno. Come on, where's your sense of adventure? This is going to be fun, and you know it."

"Okay, whatever you say, Tai." Joe relented, heaving a big sigh. "I never really could say no to you."

"Then it's settled." TK said, slapping down a draw four. "We go tonight. Draw four more, Daiskue, and the color is green. Uno!"

"Not this time, T," Davis said with a triumphant grin. "Shouldn't have decided that we play stack Uno!" He then slapped down a draw four. "Draw four Matt the color is red, and that's Uno!"

Before Matt had a chance to reach out for the stack, Davis pushed his hand back. "While you're at it," He began, gently lowering another card to the deck. "Make that draw eight…and that's UNO OUT, BABY!"

The guys smacked their remaining cards down on the table, groaning loudly as Davis laughed. "I am da man!"

"Yeah, well, even you need to win once in a while." TK said, grinning. "I guess it was your turn!'

"You better watch out, though!" Davis said, gathering up the cards. "May not be the last time either! Now, we got a party to crash!"

"Lets go for it guys!" Izzy said, pumping his fist in the air jubilantly.

"YEAH!" the guys cheered.

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N – Looks like the Saturday updates are going pretty well, though for some reason, I'm not getting as many reviews for it during the weekend as I do during the weekday! Go figure! Anyway, here's my reply to you guys reply:

**_SomeoneInThePastOfEarth_** - :Pours a glass of milk, picks up the cookie, and eats it: Thanks! Yummy!

_**Paige34**_ – When I hear that you're actually passing my story along to others and actually reading it out loud to people, that sends such a jolt of electricity down my spine! I'm just so happy right now I feel like I could fly! From the bottom of my sock-filled heart, I want to thank you so much! And don't worry, I'm not done with Cody just yet!

**_Anthony1 _**– I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to review your story, although by the time you read this, I probably have. I had this idea of mentally converting the guys and girls back to their season one forms in mind for the longest time, and I really wanted to write a scene where the guys crashed the girl's slumber party. You'll notice the small touches and familiar season one quotes (Which I'll point out in detail in the Directors edition!). I appreciate your reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!

**_Colormyworld_** - :Bows and hands her a pair of Izzy's green socks: At ease, friend!

_**JyouraKoumi**_ – You know, I think this is the longest review that you ever left on any of my stories…and by far the most legible (JUST KIDDING!) Anyway, I appreciate your thoughts and prayers, and I thank God for a friend and reviewer like you who showed that much concern. Thankfully my family was out of the path of the really rough part of the storm so we just had to clean off the driveway and stuff. But thanks for your thoughts, and KOUMI FAN 4 LIFE!

_**Dark Qiviut**_ - :Blinks and scratches his head: Umm…I appreciate your reviews, but umm…would you mind not harming my main female characters, especially when three of them are 7 months pregnant? Nice red socks by the way! And don't worry about switching into fanboy mode. It happens to me on a daily basis. You sound just like my ½ brother with the Red Sox. I'm not a sports fan though, but congrats on the win all the same!

And to _**Sakuno629 and Warprince2000**_, I appreciate your reviews and don't worry! I plan on continuing until the cows come home AGAIN! Now, I need a favor from you guys. The story is starting to wind down a bit (I write about two chapters ahead) and I really need more and more of your feedback so I know exactly how to write the ending! I know what to write and how I want to write it, but I need your opinions and criticisms to fine-tune it! I appreciate it so much, and I hope to see you all for chapter 11 of "Nine Months In The Socks of the Motamiya's!" See ya soon!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N – Hey guys! After a small setback namely Hurricane Rita knocking out the power in my house every thirty seconds I finally managed to deliver chapter 11 of "Nine Months…" on time…relatively. I am so sorry for the delay, guys, and I hope this chapter, as well as future chapters, make up for it! I'm coming down to the end, and, while I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, I really need more feedback about what you liked and what you didn't like! Thanks in advance, and please enjoy!)

**_Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 11_**

* * *

"Will someone please remind me why we're taking the stairs," Davis asked, as they passed a sign that read 3rd floor. "When there's a perfectly functioning elevator that goes all the way up to the top?"

"Because we don't want the security guard to see us. He may try and call the girls and let them know what we're up to." Tai said, as he climbed out ahead of the group.

"I don't think I've ever been this pumped up before in all my life!" Joe said, as they trooped up the stairwell.

"Not since that time you decided to wear white socks instead of blue, huh?" Matt said, jabbing Joe in the ribs. "Oh, you were way out of control then."

"Oh, shut up."

Tai shushed them all as they reached the 5th floor door. "We're here. Quiet down. Izzy, get your stuff ready."

Izzy unzipped his backpack and pulled out his laptop as the group pushed open the door that lead out to a long breezeway with a row of doors along the side. At Tai's signal, they stooped down and slowly began creeping along the brick wall.

"Izzy, are you ready yet? We're almost there!" Tai hissed, looking back at the redhead.

"Amost done. I have to warm up the camera first." Izzy said, furiously typing on his keyboard. "I'll be done in thirty seconds."

"Well, hurry up! We're here already!" Tai hissed, pointing up to the nameplate outside the apartment door.

"Davis, look in my backpack and grab the camera." Izzy said, eyes riveted to the screen.

The brunette dug around in the backpack and pulled out a long thin black cable, abut the same thickness as a pen with a clear glass tip on the front. "Is this it?" he asked, reaching it to him.

"Yeah, that's it. Beautiful." Izzy said, plugging in the USB cable into his laptop. "We'll be ready to go in two shakes of a Biomon's tail feathers."

"Good, because they're laughing and giggling away in here!" Tai whispered his ear against the door. "They're talking about the juicy stuff in here!"

"We're all ready to go, Tai," Izzy said, scooting up along side him, with the camera in his hands. "All we have to do is crack the door open and squeeze the camera inside. A crack is all I need."

Tai nervously edged his hand along the top of the door to the knob and gingerly turned it, wincing at the small click the latch gave as it disengaged from the doorframe. He gave a very small tug, causing a bright beam of light to shine out.

"… _brand-new world,_

_The beginning of a new dream,_

_The journey will always _

_Continue to take us to our goal..."_

"What song is that they're listening too?" Matt said as pop music flowed out the small crack in the door.

"Hmm…sounds like V6. 'Brand New World'," Davis replied, slowly bobbing his head to the beat.

"BRAND NEW WORLD!" Matt hissed, causing Tai to glare at him angrily. "V6 stole the number one spot from us for 3 weeks on the charts with that song! We always come a tight second to them! How could they go to the enemy!"

"Shut up, Matt!" Tai hissed as Izzy began feeding the camera through the door. "We're going online in a few minutes! Nurse your ego some other time!"

"Tai, you can close the door a little bit now," Izzy whispered, returning to his laptop. "But just enough so we can move the camera around inside."

"You got it computer dude." Tai said, gently closing the door. "How's that?"

"We got graphics, we got sound…beautiful!" Izzy proclaimed quietly, staring at the screen. "Check it out guys!"

The group huddled around Izzy's screen as the red head typed in one final command. "And here we go."

"Uh, Izzy…all I see is white." Davis said, pointing to the blank screen. "What's going on?"

"Hang on a sec," Izzy muttered, fingers clicking on the keyboard. "It may be the white balance, but I made sure everything was adjusted before we put the camera in."

"I think I see the problem." Tai said, pulling the camera back out the door to reveal more of the picture.

"Shopping bags," TK sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Should've know."

"Yeah, but what would they be doing in the doorway?" Tai asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "They would have brought them into the living room."

"Well, this works for our advantage, guys." Izzy said, looking up. "Tai, you can camouflage the camera by pushing it through the bags and hiding it."

"Great idea, Izzy."

Tai began pushing the cable through the door, while watching the display on the laptop screen, maneuvering the device through a blanket of bags and clothes.

"Good grief, what DIDN'T they buy?" Tai exclaimed, as he maneuvered the camera past another bag. "It looks like they hit each maternity, girly store, and baby store in the mall…on all THREE levels!"

"No telling," Izzy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Hold up Tai, I think we reached an opening in the bags. Move a bit to the left…a bit more…STOP! RIGHT THERE!"

Tai quickly dropped the cable and leaned in on the screen. "Perfect spot, Izzy! The camera is well covered and we can see inside the living room."

"It looks kinda blurry," Davis said, squinting at the screen. "What is that big blob right there behind the couch?"

Izzy tapped a button on the keyboard rapidly, bringing the picture into focus. "Uh, Davis. That big blob is your wife."

The guys snickered, quickly covering their mouths.

"Hey, there's Sora, and there's Yolei," Joe pointed out on the screen as two figures walked into frame. "What is that they're doing?"

"Look like they're rubbing something on somebody's arms," TK said, studying the figures on the screen. "Probably giving there friends a makeover or something."

"I wonder if it's someone we know?" Matt asked, cocking his head to one side. "I can't see them very well from this angle."

Tai tapped Izzy on the shoulder. "Can we get audio, man?"

"Sure. But we'll have to turn the volume way down so they won't hear us." Izzy said, turning a knob on the side of the laptop. "There. Activating audio mode now."

"Are you sure you had enough to eat? We have plenty more."

"Prodigious!" Izzy whispered excitedly. "We have full audio."

"Poor little thing. We really worked him to the bone, didn't we?" 

"_Yeah, but don't worry! We'll nurse him back to health, won't we girls?" _

"_Sure will!"_

"It's a guy!" Tai exclaimed, his voice still at a whisper. "What are they doing with a guy at their slumber party when we weren't even invited!"

"I say we run inside and find out what the heck is going on." Davis said, pounding his fist in his hand.

"Not wise, man," Izzy said, studying the screen. "If we barge in there, the girls will find out that we were spying on them, and then we're screwed. Remember 'Fools walk in where angels fear to tread.'"

"Izzy's right," Tai said, setting a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Let's see what's going on first. Can you get us a better visual of the living room?"

"Push the camera in a few more inches," Izzy ordered, as he typed on the keyboard. "I can use the zoom feature to enhance…just a bit more…right there. I got a full visual of the living room!"

"It's still blurry," Davis complained, squinting at the screen. "Can you clear it."

"Hold your digi-horses," the redhead growled, typing more commands on his laptop. "Rome wasn't built in a day. I got a shot of who's on the couch, all we have to do is clear it up."

"You know, you look a little bit sleepy, are you sure you don't want to lay down for a while?" 

"_No, no. I'm fine, really, you guys. You don't have to do all this--" _

"_Oh, no. We worked you too hard today, and you took very good care of us, so now it's your turn!" _

"_That's right, and besides, this is great practice for me, Sora and Yolei. Consider yourself a living test dummy." _

"Why does that guys voice sound so familiar?" Matt said, as the picture started to clear and focus.

"We're about to find out right now," Izzy said, watching the picture slowly clear. "The picture is almost done clearing up…almost done…here we go…and…CODY!"

"CODY?" The guys whispered, eyes widened as the image on the screen cleared up. "OUR Cody!"

There, lying on the couch looking quite relaxed, yet a little embarrassed was Cody. A mound of pillows supported his head, arms, and feet, which were now being rubbed by Mimi. Kari was rubbing the teenager's skinny arms, which were slowly returning to their normal pink color. Sora was sitting off to the side with a rag and a bottle of pine cleaner, cleaning and polishing the long wooden sword Cody carried in his backpack to a beautiful shine.

"What are they doing to him!" Davis said, watching as Kari giggled on the screen. "They never did that for us…did they?"

"Mimi never did that for me," Izzy said, staring at the screen enviously. "The closest thing she ever came to that was washing my socks."

"Is that my yokata he's wearing?" Tai asked, his head cocked to one side. "That is my yokata! He's wearing my yokata!"

"Looks like they also got to your 'Box dude," Matt said, pointing to the small green and black console on the floor. "Hope you didn't have any saved games."

"Awww, man! I had just made it to the Central level and I just leveled up to the alchemy without circles level!" Tai groaned. "He better not have ruined my saved games!"

"No wonder Cody didn't come chill with us today!" Davis exclaimed softly.

"The girls must have gotten to him when he was in the mall." Izzy deduced.

"_Hey guys, what's that chirping, beeping sound?" _

"_I don't know. It's the same sound TK's phone makes when it's near any kind of speaker." _

All heads snapped back towards the blonde, who pulled his small cell phone out of his pocket.

"TK! Your phone! Shut it off!" Davis hissed, quickly returning his stare to the screen. "It's putting out a signal from the antenna that makes that sound around speakers!"

"_Did TK leave his phone here?" _Sora asked on the laptop screen.

"_No, he normally takes it everywhere he goes." _Yolei replied, walking towards the front door.

"She's coming this way!" Izzy hissed in a panic.

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N – Here we go guys! Time to answer the charges brought before me: otherwise known as answering my reviews:

**_Anthony1_** – Cody blowing up was an idea that I had swimming in my head for quite a long time! I wanted Cody to stand up and shout, "I'm a character in this story too! I was on Digimon just as much as anyone else was! I demand that I be given a scene!" So I gave Cody three whole chapters, and a very nice treat in this one!

**_Paige34_** – :pulls her up to her feet: You okay? We can't have you falling on the floor! You still have to finish your story! Anyway, as you've just seen, I've given our little ninja his just deserts! Originally, the guys were going to be coming from the movie theatre when they get the idea to crash the girls party, but, for some reason, my mind fell on my all time favorite card game "Uno", so I decided to have them at home playing the game. There's more to this scene than meets the eye, and there's a hidden message for Takari skeptics in that scene! See if you can find it before the release of the Directors edition!"

**_SomeoneInThePastOfEarth_** - :Looks at the bat and blinks: Have mercy on me…I have Lil' Slugger reading and reviewing my stories! Thanks for the cookie again!

**_JyouraKoumi_** – Yeah, Louisiana has had a lot of publicity lately. More so than I ever remember! And with this new hurricane (By the time this story is published, it's just calming down a bit) I wonder if N.O is even worth rebuilding. But that's a story for another day. Thanks for your review! You know you reviews are the first ones I look for with any new chapter! Thanks for sticking with it! KOUMI FAN FOR LIFE!

**_Dark Qiviut_** – NEVER apologize for being hyperactive! Apologize for the THINGS you do while hyperactive! Like I said above, Cody was due for something good to happen to him! The card game the guys are playing is called "Uno". It's a game that I love to play! The rules are a little complicated to type out here, so I'll just e-mail 'em to ya if you want!

**_FanFictionStoryRater_** – Huh? Umm…say something I guess. Speak your mind.

And to **_Sakuno629, Colormyworld, and warprince2000_**, and everyone else who read my story, I want to thank you so much! Stick around! It's only going to get better from here!)


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N – I know, I know, I'm one day late with the first chapter of the new month! I was locked out of my house for the majority of the day. (AIM me at KhakiBlueThunder if you want to find out why!) By the time I got back inside, I was so tired from yard work and driving around town, I decided to put it off for one day! I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE, PLEASE leave constructive reviews! I'm coming down to the end of the story, and I need your comments to help me out! A lot of you have been helping and really constructive, but SOME of you namely, the one's who I e-mailed really need to type more than one line! With that being said, enjoy chapter 12 and review constructively!)_

_**Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter Twelve

* * *

**_

"She's coming this way!" Izzy hissed in a panic. "Tai! Quick! Pull the camera out the door!"

Tai nodded and began to gently pull the cable out of the crack in the door as the guys watched Yolei get closer and closer to the packages on the floor.

"I got an idea!" Davis exclaimed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "I'll cause a distraction while you pull."

"Great idea," Tai said, as he continued pulling the cable. "Go for it."

Davis pressed the send button and brought the phone to his ear.

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!" _

"_Yolei! Your phone is ringing!" _Sora called out on screen. "_Want me to get it?" _

"_No, no. I'll get it." _Yolei replied, turning away from the camera as she walked towards the phone. _"Hello, Takashi residence, Yolei speaking."_

"Uh, Hi, Yolei." Davis stammered in the phone. "Is Kari there?"

"Just a few more feet left," Tai hissed to the others. "As soon as I pull out the camera, make a run for the stairwell."

"What for!" Davis exclaimed in the phone. "She's my wife! She's carrying my kid! Now let me talk to Kari!"

"Whoa," Matt said, patting Davis on the shoulder. "Nice testicular fortitude, man."

"Very nice." TK agreed. "I would never talk to Yolei like that."

"But she's your wife, bro."

"And your point being?"

"SHHH!" Davis hissed, covering the mouth of the phone with his hand as he saw Kari take the phone from Yolei on the laptop screen. _"Hello?" _

"Kari? Hi! How are you?" Davis said, his eyes focusing both on the screen and on the cable Tai was now frantically pulling out the door. "Uh, why did I call? Well, uh, I missed you that's why!" Davis replied, honestly.

"Smooth, goggle boy." Izzy whispered sarcastically, powering down his laptop.

"But he's buying the time we need," Joe said.

"I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. I really missed you." Davis said, earnestly. "How's the baby? Did he move today? Really? Strong enough so I could feel it? That's great!"

"Got it!" Tai hissed triumphantly, holding up the clear glass tip end of the cable. "Let's roll it up and lets roll on up outta here."

"No complaints here." Izzy said, helping Tai stuff the camera in his backpack. "Keep her occupied for a few more minutes, Davis!"

"What am I up to?" Davis asked into the phone, his brow now gathering a thin film of sweat. "You know, just hanging out with the guys watching some stuff on TV. Huh? Oh, just a reality show we found while flipping through the channels."

"We're packed up and ready to rock!" Izzy said, zipping up his backpack as Tai gently closed the crack in the door.

"Oh, Kari, me and the guys are going out to see a movie. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Davis said as the group stormed down the stairwell. "I love you Kari-chan. Hold the phone to your stomach for me. Ready? I love you, little baby! Be sure to remember everything that goes on in there so you can tell me later okay? Bye-bye!"

"An informant on the inside; genius, Davis!" Joe laughed as the guys piled in the car.

* * *

Now quite confused, Kari returned the phone to the base and returned to the living room. 

"Do you think we should tell them that we knew about their little raid?" Yolei said, walking out the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "And that I saw the camera hidden in the bags?"

"Nah, I say we let them think they got away. Let the daddies have one last good adventure." Sora said, flipping through the TV channels.

"Remember what we promised, Cody." Kari said, playing with a few strands of his hair. "if the guys asked…"

"You guys kidnapped and tortured me and I hardly got away with my life." Cody recited from memory, sipping from his cup of prune juice. "Sheer torture."

"That's our boy!" Mimi giggled, giving him a wink.

"Sora, are you sure that Tai doesn't mind me playing his game," Cody asked, staring at the black and silver console on the floor. "I mean, I don't want to ruin any of the saved games he has on there."

"Don't worry about it!" Sora said, waving it off. "He's always saying that Ed wasn't as advanced as he wanted and that he would start over one of these days."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

_Uh-uh. No. Not now. No way. Not this early._

Kari turned on her back with a groan. She brought a hand to her forehead and let it drag down her face to her closed eyes.

_Nope. I'm not going to give in this time. No way, Jose. You can cut that out right now._

She shut her eyes tighter, forcing herself to drift back to sleep. She covered her whole face with her both hands as she sighed.

_Come on…let me sleep for a few more minutes. I have a busy day today and this is probably one of the few times I can sleep in before you get here._

Kari rolled over to her left side, coming face to mouth with Davis who was snoring loudly, mouth ajar.

_Come on…learn from example. Go back to sleep like daddy. No more punching and kicking, okay?_

Kari gave another sigh and rolled over on her back again. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them as the bright beams of sunlight streamed through the bedroom window through the blinds.

_"Okay,"_ she sighed a small grin on her face. _"You win. I'm up."_ She gazed over lovingly at her still sleeping, snoring husband. "I think you're going to look like your daddy if you're a boy. You know, he had wild hair even when he was a baby."

Kari giggled as she picked up their wedding picture that was sitting on the bedside table next to her, "Grandma said she almost considered shaving him bald and letting him live with a family of monks, but she looked in his beautiful brown eyes and decided to keep him."

"I would have been kicked out of the monastery before I hit 3. You know you can't hold me down that easily."

Kari turned around to see Davis now sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kari leaned over and gave him a kiss, which he happily returned. "Good morning, Dai-chan. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept great. Like a bug in a rug. I actually woke up a minute ago when I heard you sighing and felt you tossing and turning. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Kari sighed, a small smile on her face. "Your son decided to wake me up when I just wanted to sleep in."

Davis scowled at her playfully. "Why is it whenever he does something like wake you up or kick your bladder he's MY son, but whenever he's still and calm she's YOUR daughter?"

"Because I'm 7 months pregnant and hormonal. Got a problem with that?"

"None whatsoever!" Davis replied quickly, holding up his hands.

Kari giggled and took Davis hand. "Check it out." She set his hand on her stomach.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Davis exclaimed after a few seconds. "If that is a girl, she got one heck of a good placekick."

Kari smiled warmly and put her hand on top of his. "Who would have thought that the two of us would have kids?"

"Who would have thought that the two of us would get together?" Davis said, a small flush on his cheeks as he smiled. "I always thought you and TK would—"

Kari put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't start that again. I married the man I love. Regardless of what anyone else says, I love YOU."

Davis kissed her finger. "And I love you, my Kari-chan. I love you so much."

After a pause, Davis looked down at Kari's stomach and his eyebrows shot up. "I love you too, kid, you know that! You're attached to Kari, so you automatically are included in there too!"

He looked up at Kari and smirked. "Your daughter is a little temperamental."

"Ha, ha, Ha," Kari laughed dryly. "Come on, we have to get dressed if we're going to make it to the doctor's office on time."

To Be Continued…

_(A/N – Once again, it's time to answer my convictions…better known as answering my reviews:_

**Anthony1** – This scene was so fun for me to write, it isn't even funny! Cody was way overdue for what the girls are doing to him now! I had to give the little ninja a moment!

**JyouraKoumi**– God bless you too, man. KOUMI FOR LIFE! I have got to use you as a character in the coming chapter! How bout it?

**Dark Qiviut** – You know, I always gotta throw the word "Sock" in there one good time. I also wanted to pay homage to the little computer dude who inspired my sock obsession! Uno is a pretty easy game to play, and, if you want, I'll e-mail the rules to you! Thanks!

**Steve-Racer** – I knew you would come through dude! I just knew it! As you have just read, the guys DID get away with it, but in essence, Cody got the last laugh…after all, the guys go home empty handed, and our little ninja friend is living it up.

**Lord Pata** – One of my best friends in writing! Your opinion means more to me than ten pairs of Tai's leg warmers! Like I said before, I had real fun writing this chapter! It actually felt like I was writing a segment for season one! I even used a few quotes from the American version of the show. Dr. McKnight's going to get a good break at the end of this story, don't worry! TK's cell phone is based off my own CINGULAR cell phone. It's a great phone, and I love it…but whenever I get close to a speaker (ANY kind of speaker) it starts chirping and squealing and buzzing!

**Paige34** – I know you were probably too busy coming up with your own TERRIFIC chapter of your story, "Generation Two: The Sequel", so it's cool! I just wanted to say that I am so honored that you used Dr. McKnight in your story! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

_And to **Sakuno629, Colormyworld, AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter and warprince2000**, I've already e-mailed you guys at this point, and you know what's up. PLEASE don't make me boycott the story. Please leave constructive reviews and DON'T copy and paste the same old reviews over and over again. TELL ME what you like and don't like about the story, don't just tell me "Great chapter, update soon". I appreciate you reading, but this is ridiculous. Whether or not I post chapter 13 is based on what kind of reviews I get. See you guys later.)_


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N – Here we go, everybody. Lucky chapter 13 is ready for inspection! I hope you enjoy it, and as always, please be kind enough to review!)

* * *

_

_**Nine Months In the Socks of The Motamiya's – Chapter 13**_

"Hello again, Kari and Davis," Dr. McKnight said, bowing as the young couple entered his office. "Pleasure as always to see you too!"

Davis and Kari gasped as they looked at their doctor, who was now grinning from ear to ear, scratching the back of his new shiny bald head.

"D-d-doctor...your hair! What happened to your hair!" Kari exclaimed, her jaw ajar.

"Yeah, doc," Davis exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Your head looks like a cue—oomph!"

Kari laughed loudly as she drew her elbow back from Davis' gut. "What he means to say is—"

"It's okay! It's okay! I've heard it all today," Dr. McKnight said laughing. "It's no big deal. It's going to take some getting used to that's for sure. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the two chairs.

"Why did you shave your hair off, doc?" Kari asked, slowly sitting down in the chair. "At our last visit, you said you were going to get a trim…not a hack!"

"You try finding a barbershop in Japan who knows how to do a bald fade." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "By the time that barber was done with my head, I looked like a temple monk."

"Funny, but now with that bald head, you kinda look like a Buddha stat—OW!" Davis exclaimed, as Kari pulled her foot back from his shin.

"That's okay, that's okay. I've heard that one several times today from the nurses." Dr. McKnight said, a smile on his face as he flipped open the chart on his desk. "Now lets see how you're doing today. This is going to be your last monthly visit; from here on out, we are going to meet every other week."

"Every other week? Why so often?" Kari asked. "My friends are as far along as I am, and they only go every three weeks."

"Well, it varies from doctor to doctor," the African American explained, turning to his keyboard and tying in a few commands. "That and I did some research through your health records and I found out that you had a very serious bout of pneumonia when you were younger."

"Yeah." Kari said, lowering her head slightly. "It was serious. The doctors said I almost died."

Davis took her hand and held it tight. "Will that hurt the baby, doc? Is Kari or the baby in any trouble?"

"Oh, no, no." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his shiny head. "None at all. Kari and the baby are in perfect condition. I'm just bearing on the side of caution a bit, based on this information and Kari's frail size."

"My size?" Kari asked.

"In all honesty, Kari, when you first got pregnant, you were the size of my pen." Dr. McKnight said, picking up a blue and green pen from his desk. "And that worried me a bit. People your size usually have a lot of trouble and discomfort when pregnant and especially during delivery."

"I always was on the small side." Kari said, a small grin forming on her face as she put her hand on her round stomach. "That has changed, though."

"And that's why I've been pushing, no pun intended, to have you put on a bit more weight. Your body needed and needs the energy to carry and birth a child." Dr. McKnight said, continuing his typing. "But, for all intents and purposes, you rose to the challenge beautifully; I haven't heard any complaints about discomfort and I don't foresee any troubles during delivery."

Kari and Davis gave an audible sigh of relief.

Dr. McKnight picked up his giant silver hourglass and gave it a flip, allowing the dark blue sand to flow from the top bulb down to the bottom.

"So, with that being said," He said, setting his elbows on his desk, cupping his head in his hands. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Kari and Davis gave a sly grin. "We're ready today! I think we should start out with a physical exam, then move on to an ultrasound."

"And after that, we talk about what to expect for the next few weeks until the next visit!" Davis finished.

The doctor nodded his approval. "You've been studying, haven't you?" he asked, standing from his desk. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's roll with it."

As Davis and Kari stood from their chairs, the front door breezed open to reveal a young brown haired guy standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up, man! You know I had to see it for myself!" He laughed as he walked into the office.

Dr. McKnight rolled his eyes and sighed as the guy began poking his finger at his bald skull. "Davis, Kari, this is my friend best friend James, but everyone calls him 'Jyoura'."

"3rd Year resident, representing that Cali flava fo' sho!" James said, shaking Davis and Kari's hands. His attention then focused back on the doctor. "You really did it, dawg, didn't you?"

"Yeah, man. I told you I would. Look, I gotta get these guys checked out, but I'll two-way ya later, okay?"

"Sure, man. Check it, I got the new Bizzy-Bone CD from the states the other day I'll bring it round later for you to hear."

"Cool, man. I'll holla." Dr. McKnight said, holding out his fist. "Peace out, man."

"Koumi fo life, man." James said, hitting his fist against the doctor's before walking out the door. "Late."

The African-American doctor gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry about that. I forgot that I told him to stop by today."

"It's cool. He seems like a nice guy." Davis said, as he led the way to the door.

"Dr. McKnight, if you don't mind my asking, what does "Koumi for life" mean?" Kari asked, puzzled.

"You know, I've known him for four years, and I've never really asked him about it." Dr. McKnight said, shrugging his shoulders. "He's an oddball to be sure, but he's one of the most brilliant neurosurgeons I ever came across."

"Note to self," Davis whispered to Kari as they walked ahead of the doctor. "Never come in here for brain surgery."

"Oh, Davis." Kari giggled.

* * *

"Well, no wonder you've been waking up early every morning, Kari," Davis said, gawking at the ultrasound monitor. "That kid is as big as a football!"

"Why, Davis, you're right on the money." Dr. McKnight said, jamming his free hand in his lab coat pocket. "The baby at this stage is exactly the size of a fully inflated football, if not a bit bigger. Here," He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Davis. "Have a lolly."

"Cool!" Davis said, unwrapping the candy and popping it in his mouth.

"So, do you guys want to see what sex the kid is this time around?" Dr. McKnight said, moving the probe in position. "You better make it quick, while the kid is in a good position."

"Dai-chan, do you want to know?" Kari asked, looking up at Davis. "I really don't care one way or the other."

"I wouldn't mind knowing so we could at least get around to picking baby names and painting the nursery." Davis said, cocking his head to one side. "But I would like to have a little surprise in the delivery room."

"Oooooh, after you said that, I really want to know now!" Kari squealed. "I say we find out now, and end the suspense.

"Well then, lets find out," Davis said, kissing Kari on the cheek. He looked up at the doctor and nodded. "What we got in there, doc?"

"Here we go." Dr. McKnight said, maneuvering the device around Kari's belly. He squinted at the screen, adjusting the contrast and brightness controls. "Let me see here…it looks like you have a…"

Kari scooted up on the bed a bit while Davis leaned in close to the monitor.

"…kid that should be in gymnastics."

Davis and Kari groaned loudly, slumping down. "You mean it moved again!" Davis sighed. "How can that be possible!"

"Simple. It's a baby." Dr. McKnight said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's made to be on the move in the womb. It's trying out it's new muscles and joints. It's experimenting with sending signals from it's brain to the muscles it wants to control."

Davis stood from his stool and pointed a finger at Kari's stomach. "Experiment on your own time, junior! You better send the signals to your legs and move over so the doctor can see what you are right now or else you're grounded for a month!"

"What are you going to do, Davis?" the doctor asked, cocking his head to one side. "Ground him to his womb?"

"If you think I'm carrying around this kid for 10 months, you are sorely mistaken, Daisuke Motomiya." Kari said, patting the side of her stomach. "Don't worry, little one. We'll just be surprised on your birthday. You just come out of there on time, okay?"

"Looks like your kid is listening to you." Dr. McKnight said, giving Kari's stomach one final pass. "The baby is in a head down position, which is normal for month seven of pregnancy. The child is getting into a position ready for birth."

"No wonder my bladder feels full after a bottle water." Kari said, as Dr. McKnight switched off the machine. "It's using it as a pillow!"

"Exactly. But you still need to keep up with your liquids." The doctor said, handing Kari a towel. "De-goo yourself. Your body needs water to flush itself out, because you're carrying wastes from both yourself and your baby that need to be constantly flushed out."

"Okay, doc." Kari said, wiping off her stomach.

"So doc, when are we looking for a baby to be born?"

Dr. McKnight picked up Kari's chart and flipped through the pages. He then looked at a calendar and did a few calculations. "Based on the dates I have, and the current fetal development, I think we can expect Kari's little one sometime in mid or late December. If I were to put an exact date on it, I would say the 23rd."

"We're going to have a Christmas baby?" Kari asked, dreamily. "Really and truly?"

"That's just an estimate." The doctor said, holding up a hand. "It may be earlier, it may be later. I've actually had a couple deliver their kid a whole three weeks past their due date."

"THREE WEEKS PAST!" Kari and Davis exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Dr. McKnight said, nonchalantly, pulling a lollipop from his lab pocket and unwrapping it. "I delivered a kid that was three weeks past due about a month ago. It sometimes runs in the family."

Davis raised a hand to his forehead. "Doc…I was one week overdue."

Kari shook her head and sighed. "My brother Tai was 2 weeks past due."

The black doctor shrugged and popped the lollipop in his mouth. "Well don't be surprised if you're still baking that bun in your oven while burning your old good luck charms." He reached down and pulled a disk from the ultrasound machine and started writing on it with a black marker.

"Somedays, I think you just enjoy making your entry into the world a little hectic, don't you?" Kari said, lowering her shirt over her stomach. "Not even here and already causing trouble."

"Okay guys, time for your next homework assignment." Dr. McKnight announced, snapping the DVD in a slender red case. He reached under the computer and pulled out a DVD case with a picture of a couple holding a newborn. He handed the disk to Kari.

Davis looked at the title on the cover, reading it out loud. "You Put It In There, You Get It Out."

"Wild guess," Kari said dryly, sitting up on the bed. "From the same couple who wrote those books you gave us?"

"Yep. I recommend it to all my couples who are this close in their pregnancy. It explains childbirth in simple everyday language, and shows you scenes of different real live births as well as postpartum care."

"We'll be sure to watch it." Kari said, slipping her shoes on.

"I hope you will, your final exam is a little less than two months away. So you should review all of your notes, and study." Dr. McKnight said, shaking their hands. "I'll see you in two weeks then."

"Okay, thanks doc! See ya later!" Davis said, shaking the doctor's hand before walking towards the door.

"Hang on a second, Davis," Kari called out. She turned back to Dr. McKnight with a small grin playing on her lips. "Umm, doc, do you mind if we…" Her eyes wondered up to the doctor's skinned shiny head. "For luck?"

The African-American doctor laughed and smiled broadly. "I don't mind at all. But make it quick." He then bowed, revealing the top of his head.

Kari and Davis grinned broadly and rubbed the top of the doctor's dark head gently.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Lucky chapter 13 is locked down and put on the shelf! Now it's time to reply to what you said about chapter 12:_

_**Dark Qiviut** – I went back and made those corrections in the story that you mentioned! I really appreciate it! If I miss anything else, please let me know! The Kari and Davis moment in this chapter was really cool to write and more than interesting! For a guy who's written nothing but Takari stories, it was interesting yet challenging to write Kari with another guy. I hope I rose to the occasion!_

_**Anthony1** – Thanks for understanding about the delay! I'm still confused as to how I locked myself out the house, but what matters is that I'm now back in the house, and this chapter is uploaded on time! It was a very last minute decision to have the girls know about what the guys were up to. I wanted readers to cock their heads to one side and have a good laugh. The "tummy moment" that you're talking about was really fun to write too. I pulled about 97 of Davis' personality from the show, which is as pure as I could get for that particular moment!_

_**Paige34** – Patience, patience, my friend. The babies will come soon enough! There are things that must be done, steps that must be taken and tummy scenes to write! I am so happy that you're satisfied with how Dr. Greystone is portrayed in the story! I love the feedback that you're giving me for this very special character! Why am I not surprised that you want the submissive type of husband like TK? You strike me as the Yolei type:P_

_**JyouraKoumi **– I hope I did you proud, man! I loved writing the interaction that your character and the good doctor had! It was really down to earth! I hope I have the opportunity to use him again! KOUMI FOR LIFE!_

_**Steve-Racer** – I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would wait to see the next chapter of a Daikari story! Thank you so much! As far as the ninja/kendo thing, for the purposes of THIS story, they're the same. But in reality, I'm not exactly sure! I'm assuming they're related some sort of way!_

_And to everyone else who read my story, thank you so very much! I really and truly appreciate it! Look out for chapter 14 and the winner of the 100th review contest! See ya then!)_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N – It is my esteemed honor to welcome you to Chapter 14 of the most popular story I've ever written on "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" As of Tuesday, This story has broken the 100 review mark and it's still growing as we speak! To all of you who took the time to write out your reviews and not leave copy and paste reviews (Warprince2000), I wan to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! We're coming to the end and I really could use the feedback now more than ever! So please enjoy the story and review!)

* * *

_

**_Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 14_**

_"OH GOD! OH GOD! GIVE ME DRUGS!"_

_At this point, the baby's head is just starting to emerge. It is at this point when the mother feels the most pressure and a strong burning sensation as the widest part of the child's head passes through the birth canal._

_"Oh, rip the kid out of me! Just get it out of me!"_

_It is at this point when the husband should provide the most moral support and, if the doctor approves, the husband can step in and deliver the child the rest of the way, under the obstetrician's gaze._

_"That's it honey, just blow through the pain and push down."_

_"I CAN'T DO IT! GET HIM OUTTA ME!"_

Davis and Kari sat curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket, watching the movie on TV. Their eyes were wide as they watched the birth play out on the screen.

"Davis…is that going to be us?" Kari asked nervously, picking up a kernel of popcorn from the bowl. "Is THAT going to be ME?"

Davis winced as a loud squishing splattering sound erupted from the speakers. "Eeew! I hope not. We're a much cuter couple then they are."

"Look at all that blood and stuff." Kari shuddered, scooting closer to Davis. "I swear, this whole thing is really starting to freak me out."

"You!" Davis said, incredulously. "I'm the one who should be freaked. I mean, I'm going to be there too!"

"But you're not going to have something the size of a small watermelon squeeze out an opening in you the size of a lemon, are you?" Kari asked, glaring up at Davis.

Davis laughed nervously. "Point made."

She scooted down in the couch, resting her head in his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her. "You can turn it off Davis," She whispered as the mother on the screen let out another roar of pain.

Davis grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off. He wrapped a protective arm around his young wife and lazily closed his eyes as the moon's glow shined through the window.

Kari sighed contently, snuggling closer to him, enjoying the strong feeling of his arms around her and the head their bodies created.

"Dai-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"What of, Kari-chan?"

"Are we going to be good parents? I mean, if we can't even handle watching a birth video, how are we going to do for the real thing? And afterwards, how are we going to take care of a baby?"

Davis thought about this for a second, before moving his hand under the blankets and under Kari's pajama shirt, allowing his palm to rest on her bare stomach.

"We're going to be okay. We gotta take this one step at a time. Let the kid grow a little more first, then we'll worry about how he gets here. And once he gets here—"

He gasped, as he felt a lump heave up from Kari's stomach into his palm. "…or she, forgive me!" He leaned down to Kari's stomach. "Learn to say excuse me when you want to be noticed, young lady."

Kari giggled as the child inside gave another small kick. "Your son agrees with you."

Davis laughed. "I look at it like this, Kari-chan: We've never been parents before, and this baby never been a baby before. We're all learning about our new lives."

Kari sighed. "You're right, Davis. We have to let things flow naturally and let things fall into place." She looked up into Davis dark brown eyes. "I love you so much."

Davis smiled warmly, looking into her eyes. "I love you too, my Kari-chan—AND YOU TOO, JUNIOR!" Davis added loudly, thumping his fingers on Kari's belly.

Kari giggled as she felt Davis fingers tickling her bare skin. "You know, we have to come up with a name for our little Christmas present."

"A name?"

"Yeah, unless you want to keep calling the baby "Junior" for the rest of your life."

"Why not? Sounds like a good idea to me!" the brunette said, grinning. "It has a wild and rebellious sound to it!"

"I swear," Kari said, sighing playfully. "Somedays I believe you were wearing your goggles too tight when you were in the digital world."

"Oh really?" Davis said, moving his hand from the top of Kari's stomach down to the sides. "Well, we'll see about THAT!" he laughed as he began tickling her sides.

Kari squealed and squirmed under the blanket. "OH! NO! STOP!" She laughed. "You know I'm ticklish on my sides! That's not fair!"

"My goggles were too tight on my head, eh?" Davis said, now using his other hand to tickle under Kari's stomach. "Let me guess, you think my goggles were too tight too, don't ya kid?"

Kari laughed even louder, trying to squirm away from her husband's tickling fingers. "OK! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" she squealed out.

Davis slowly stopped tickling Kari. "Don't you mean, Daddy?" He said, now wrapping his arms around her.

"Isn't that how our little fish got in here in the first place?"

"Oh, got a point there."

* * *

"She's ready and waiting for you inside." The receptionist said, smiling. 

"Thank you." Yolei replied, walking the familiar path up to the door.

"I wonder how we'll find her this time?" TK mumbled as he walked behind her. "Last time she was twisted like a pretzel on the floor and it took us 5 minutes to untangle her."

"Well, you know she told us she likes to stay fit and flexible." Yolei replied as they approached the door. "After I drop this little goldfish, I wanna try some of those moves out myself."

TK glared at her. "Okay, but if you get yourself in a knot, don't come crying to me. I'll just explain to the baby that his mother is nice and insane and assure him or her that it's not genetic."

Yolei gave her husband a small shove before knocking on the door. "Dr. Greystone? Hello?"

"That's odd. She's expecting us." TK said, leaning in close to the door. "Sounds like she's listening to music. She probably can't hear us."

TK turned the doorknob and poked his head inside. "Hello? Dr. Greystone?"

"TK, I don't think that's such a good—"

"HAI! KI-YA!"

"GAH!"

In a blur of black and blonde yellow, TK disappeared from the doorway and landed with a thud on the other end of the door. Yolei quickly pushed the door out of the way and fought back all urges to roll on the ground laughing.

There stood Dr. Greystone, beet red with a nervous grin on her face, dressed in a sleek black ninja outfit tied off with a dark blue belt and a blue headbandwith a silver plate around her forehead. At her feet, which were clad in what looked like open toed blue boots, laid TK flat on his back with a dazed and puzzled look on his face.

"TK…are you okay?" Yolei asked, stooping by him. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Uh, I don't think so." He said, pulling himself up to a seating position on the floor. He looked up at Dr. Greystone in amazement. "What did you do to me!"

"Sorry, Tea Cakes," Dr. Greystone said, holding out a hand to help him up. "I was practicing a move right when you came in. I'm taking the test to advance to the genin level."

TK pushed himself to his feet. "You're a ninja!" He gasped, looking the doctor up and down.

"Well, seeing as though you were on the floor no less than thirty seconds ago is testament to that." Yolei said, giggling. "Why did you take upgenin training?"

Dr. Greystone walked over to the CD player on her desk and pressed stop. "Call it boredom wrapped in a midlife crisis, topped off with the need for fulfillment. Anywho, lets have a seat and talk." She continued, gesturing to her desk.

TK and Yolei sat down in the chairs as Dr. Greystone took her position behind the desk, removing the black cloth covering hair and face. "So how are you feeling lately, Yolei?"

"Like a fat walrus." Yolei replied, sighing. "I mean, somedays I feel like this is never going to end!"

"Hmm…" the doctor hummed, looking at her chart on the desk. "That's odd…according to this chart, you should only be at the "fat cow" part of the pregnancy. Interesting."

Yolei laughed. "I think I past that phase a long time ago!"

Dr. Greystone chuckled, playing with the pen on her desk "Seriously, you're moving along perfectly, and I can predict that you'll get your little package around the last week of December."

"Oh, how cool!" TK said in awe, gazing over at Yolei. "We get a late Christmas gift!"

"Impeccable timing, Tea cakes," Dr. Greystone said, winking. "Way to go. I know guys who would kill for your timing!"

TK laughed nervously while thinking _"Is there anything she WON'T say!"_

"Well, like I said, you're moving along great, Yolei. I see no future developmental problems with the baby. Now lets get you into ultrasound; I have to get to my advanced culinary class at 7. Michiba-sensei hates it when I'm late." the doctor said, standing from her desk.

"MICHIBA-SENSEI!" Yolei and TK exclaimed. "You mean the original Iron Chef Japanese, Rokusaburo Michiba, is your teacher?"

"Uh-huh," Dr. Greystone said, nodding proudly. "I helped him out of a rough time in his life, and in return, he said he was going to teach me all the secrets of Japanese cooking: secrets he never told ANYONE before!"

"Oooh! Like what?" TK asked eagerly.

"You know, I would love to tell you, Tea Cakes," Dr. Greystone said, walking towards the door. "But then I would literally have to kill you. And me being a doctor, I know how to do it quickly and efficiently."

"Come again?" TK stammered, staring at the doctor.

"Uh-huh. No joke. I can take you out in a heartbeat—or lack thereof." Dr. Greystone said nonplused, holding open the door. "I'm sworn to it. After you."

Yolei walked out the door with TK following closely behind.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Chapter 14 is over and done with guys! We're coming down to the wire here so I need all the help I can get. Now to once again answer my convictions:_

**_JyouraKoumi _**– First reviewer this time man! Very cool! I'm glad that you like my character! Look for him towards the end of the story! He was just so much fun to write with! Koumi for life!

_**Paige34**_ – My friend, you reminded me of Yolei the first day I met you! You just refreshed my memory with it in your review! Don't blame me that the kid in Kari's tum-tum moved so fast the good doctor couldn't see! You know he wears glasses! You'll have to find out what Davis and Kari's kid is the same time they do…and the same time I do because I don't know what it is! I got the "head rubbing" idea from two sources. Remember when Davis said that Dr. McKnight looked like a Buddha's stature? Well, from my research, people usually go to a temple and rub on the statue's stomach for luck. I just remixed it and made it the good doctor's bald head! As per your request, I made the good doctor a ninja. But, because I have little to no experience in ninja's, I had combine what I already knew and add a bit of Naruto in it. Yes, I said Naruto. You wanted a ninja, you GOT a ninja!

_**Anthony1**_ – FINALLY! Someone who is patient enough to wait until the kid is born instead of giving me a hard time about it!

:Hears Paige34 screaming in the distance:

Trust me; I have LOADS planned for these three couples! If you've learned anything from me, you should know that I am an expert on flipping the script and shaking the tree of predictability…hint, hint.

_**Dark Qiviut**_ – I always wanted to have JyouraKoumi make a cameo in one of my stories! I wanted to do it in "Search for the New" but there was no space, then I wanted to use him in "Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie" but I got to involved in the story, so when I finally found a spot for him, I just tossed him in there and let it flow! The head rubbing incident is also based off of a tradition from "Showtime at the Apollo" Performers, before heading out on stage, rub a log for good luck. I just replaced said log with an OB/GYN's head. I had the idea of the belated birth from a thought that I frequently have whenever I see a picture of Tai: "When Tai's mom was giving birth to him, she was in labor for 1 hour just to deliver his hair." From that, I came up with the idea that Kari and Tai were both born past their due dates. Simple idea, great results! Glad you enjoyed!

**_Steve-Racer_** – If you don't watch out, dude, James (Jyoura) may come after YOUR job in the Maternity ward! Ha ha! Just kidding! In fact, that's not a bad idea! Steve and James working together…interesting concept! I'll have to ponder that! Anyway, an author is only as good as his reviewers, in my opinion, and you are one of the best! Thanks man, and God Bless.

_**A-c-H123314**_ – _**CONGRAGULATIONS! You were the 100th reviewer!**_ You have no idea how happy I was to see your Review Alert in my Inbox! "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's" is now my most successful story I ever written! Thank you so much! I've said it before, I'll say it again, as long as the story is good and told right, the couplings should be irreverent.

_And to everyone else who read my story and had respect enough not to just leave a copy and paste review (Warprince2000), I want to thank you! I MAY be taking a break for this next week to do a bit of catch-up writing and resting, but I'll let you all know when I decide what to do. Until then, see ya later!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N – Chapter 15 of Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's is here and ready for inspection! I got home late from work today (2:00 AM), so I decided to postthis new chapter now instead of waiting until the afternoon!I can't believe the feedback I got from chapter 14! I really appreciate it guys and gals! From here on out, expect the unexpected! We're going full speed and not looking back! Enjoy! I'm going to bed!)

* * *

_

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 15**_

"Our child is going to be delivered by a psycho ninja!" TK whispered in Yolei's ear as Dr. Greystone concentrated on the ultrasound screen. "Doesn't that freak you out in the least!"

"I'm sure it's good luck in some way, shape or form. Don't worry about it!" Yolei hissed back. "Besides, what better person to deliver a child than a stealth and quick genin ninja?"

"But still—"

"I don't suppose," Dr. Greystone interrupted "It would be much comfort to you, Tea Cakes, to know that about 10 of female ninja's in the Muromachi era of Japan did double duty as midwives."

"Really?" Yolei asked.

"Uh-huh. Who do you think delivered Muromachi?"

TK gawked at her. "How does she know this!"

"Once again, ten fingers and ten toes all around." Dr. Greystone said, moving the device through the gel. "Everything is where it should be and nothing is where it shouldn't be."

TK's eyebrows shot up. "Are you trying to tell us something, doctor?"

"Not a thing at all." Dr. Greystone said, concentrating on the screen. "Just letting you know what I see and what I don't see."

"I think you're trying to tell us something." TK said, grinning slyly. "What do you think, Yolei-chan?"

"Maybe…maybe not." The purple haired girl replied. "Hard to say."

"I'm trying to tell you that your baby is a happy and healthy looking critter." Dr. Greystone sighed, pressing a few buttons on the screen. "I gave you guys an opportunity to find out whether or not it's a boy or a girl! I wrote it down and sealed it in an envelope, remember? I take it you haven't picked out a name yet."

"Ummm, nothing yet." Yolei said, shrugging. "We figured that we would have plenty of time for that."

"Alacrity would be advisable, parents." Dr. Greystone said, warningly.

"Come again?" TK asked.

"It means get off your butt and pick a name, Tea Cakes."

"Oh."

"Your little critter is growing very well, kids," Dr. Greystone said, "I may have been off on your due date. This kid may come earlier than I thought."

"How early?" Yolei asked.

"I would be surprised if you make it to Boxing Day."

"Boxing Day?" TK asked puzzled.

"Day after Christmas in Australia," Dr. Greystone sighed, switching off the machine. "Come on, Tea Cakes, come up for air and read a good book once in a while. You can't be snogging your wife ALL the time, you know."

TK's cheeks flushed a dark scarlet. _"Snogging my wife! What does she mean by that! I never snogged…well…there WAS that one time…"_

"Things look great here, once again guys," Dr. Greystone said, wiping off the paddle of her device. "I want to see you two again next week. We have to start making plans for delivering your little critter."

"Plans?" Yolei asked, puzzled as she wiped the goo off her stomach. "What plans? I thought all we had to do was come to the hospital when the time came, I do a little pushing, and in a few hours, we have a kid."

"Honey, if childbirth was that easy, I wouldn't be in business." The doctor said, rolling her eyes. "We have to make plans on how you want to handle your labor, whether or not you want a natural birth, if you want family and friends in the room with you, whether or not Tea-cakes cuts the cord…"

"Really? I could cut the cord?" TK asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It's customary. I haven't had a delivery where the father DIDN'T want to cut the cord." Dr. Greystone said, stooping down to look under the cart. "Just do us all a favor, Tea-Cakes. If the baby is a boy, the umbilical cord is the one in the baby's stomach. Don't give the kid a circumcision."

TK's face turned red once again as Yolei's body shook in a fit of giggles.

"Anyway," the doctor said, pulling up an armful of pink and blue books. "Here are some books and DVD's that I want you to check out about childbirth, baby names, birthing styles, and postpartum care." She then handed the books to TK. "Read and review."

"What, all this?" TK asked, puzzled. "This is a lot of stuff!"

"Like I always say, Tea Cakes," Dr. Greystone said, "A real man's job isn't over when he rolls over and goes to sleep. You have to put in your hours, Tea."

"Don't worry," Yolei said, taking hold of one of TK's hands. "I'll make sure he puts in double-duty."

Dr. Greystone laughed. "I'm sure you will. Now scram you two. I got to get to class. I'll see you two next week. Remember; your final exam is coming."

"Okay, thanks doc!" TK said, walking towards the door.

"You go ahead, TK." Yolei said, waving him off. "I want to talk to Dr. Greystone for a second. I'll catch up."

"Okey-dokey," TK said, shrugging his shoulders as he stepped out the door. "I'll go bring the car around."

Yolei turned to Dr. Greystone as the door latched shut. "Dr. Greystone, I wanted to talk to you about those birth options you were talking about. I was wondering were there any options available where I didn't have to be stuck with needles?"

Dr. Greystone nodded understandingly as she pulled off her lab jacket. "I was wondering when this was coming up. I read through your files and I found that you did have an aversion to needles since you were little."

"Yeah."

"Well, there is one option available to you," the doctor said, looking at her chart. "You and your baby are in perfect condition to explore this option, and I am fully qualified to help you with this, but I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt because you haven't taken any classes."

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

"How about Shogi?" 

"We're supposed to be reading, remember? Besides, I hate playing Shogi."

"No, no, no. I mean for the baby! If it's a boy, why don't we name him Shogi?"

"You want to name our son after a board game?"

"But the name 'Shogi' sounds so cool! Besides, it's not just any board game, it's Japanese chess!"

Yolei glared down at the blonde's head in her lap. "Try again, angel-boy. In the meantime," Yolei plucked the book out of his hands and replaced it with the book she was reading. "Check out this birth plan that I been reading about."

"Get back to nature. Have the adventure of your lives. Bring your child into the world in the beauty of nature…Experience MOUNTAINTOP CHILDBIRTH!"

TK looked up at his wife with his jaw hung open. "You want to push our kid out on a mountain top!"

"Why not? The book says that can be a healthy and hearty experience to deliver in the fresh air and sunshine."

TK heaved a heavy sigh and covered his eyes with his hands. "Why can't we just have a normal, average birth like everyone else? Why can't we just do something normal for once and deliver in the hospital and not off the cliffs of Mount Fuji?"

"Because, I'm scared, angel." Yolei admitted. "I hate being poked and prodded and jabbed like those women in the video's that we've been watching. You know I hate needles."

"But you had your blood tested when we first got pregnant, and you didn't say anything." TK said, looking up into her eyes.

"I know I didn't…but I still hated it. I was in a foul mood the rest of that day." Yolei said, sighing. "I was in and out of hospitals when I was little. I had a bad cold, and I had to go take injections just about every week, and the doctors would take my blood every other."

TK nodded with understanding. "Ah. I hear ya. Well, there's no real way we can avoid that is there?"

Yolei set down the baby name book and pulled up another book sitting by her. She thumbed through a few pages before settling on a page. She plucked the book TK was currently holding and replaced it with the new one. "Check this out."

TK scanned the heading of the chapter. "How to have a Home Birth? Oh, come on, Yolei," the blonde said, shaking his head. "This is our first child, and you want to deliver it at home?"

"Yeah, why not?" Yolei said, looking in her husband's azure blue eyes. "I've been reading up on it and the book says that it's not that unusual for first time couples to deliver at home."

"Yeah, but we already have a doctor who's—"

"…A certified midwife who specializes in home deliveries." Yolei interjected. "I talked it out with her. She says that the baby is healthy enough to go for a home birth. All we have to do is give her a call when the time comes."

TK squirmed in Yolei's lap. "Yeah, but don't we have to take some special classes or something for this? I mean, from what we've been reading, this is going to be really painful for you."

"I know. Dr. Greystone made that perfectly clear." Yolei said, nodding. "There are techniques to control the pain, though. And we only have a few weeks to get ready. But TK, this is something that I really want to do. I don't want to go into that bright, sterile environment being poked stabbed every thirty seconds. Besides, according to the books, delivery at home can increase the bond the parents have with their child."

TK looked up into his lover's eyes. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" he asked, setting a hand on her stomach. "You want to do this here? At home?"

Yolei opened her mouth to reply, but she gave a small gasp and closed her mouth in a smile. "I guess the baby has the final word."

TK gave a broad grin, returning his blonde head to Yolei's lap, resting his ear against Yolei's belly. "If you're okay with this, I'm okay with it." He whispered to her stomach as he felt another push up against his hand and his cheek.

He then heard a loud squishing, gurgling sound from deep inside Yolei's stomach. He quickly looked up at her. "What was THAT?"

Yolei grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry. Do we still have any more of those thanksgiving leftovers."

"I would think so!" TK exclaimed, grinning. "Yolei-chan, we took food from my parents house, YOUR parents house, Tai and Sora's party, Davis and Kari's party, and we still have food from OUR Thanksgiving party!"

"Not for long." Yolei said with an evil grin as she scooted out of bed. "Care to join me?"

"Of course." TK said, following her out the door. "If I left you alone in the kitchen, there'd be nothing left but bones to suck on."

"Oh, shush, you."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Time to answer my convictions once again! Here's what I have to say about what YOU had to say:_

_**JyouraKoumi**_ – First reviewer AGAIN dude! Tight! You know I feel ya there! Koumi's are the true ganstas! Fo sho! Koumi for life! Hope you keep reading, man!

_**Anthony1 **_– That was a very funny scene for me to write! Whenever I write a birth scene, I try to make it different from any other one I've written before. Each birth is a unique experience, and that's what I try to reflect in my stories. In all honesty, I have no idea how a birth will go until the last possible moment when the pushing starts, so if you're surprised, I'm surprised! I hope you enjoyed chapter 15 and I'll see you again for 16!

_**Dark Qiviut**_ – The Naruto-like Dr. Greystone actually came from Paige34! Originally I had the good doctor be a karate expert going for her black belt, but Paige wanted a ninja, so I had to oblige! The only problem I had was that I knew NOTHING about ninja's so I had to turn to Naruto to fill in the blanks...and there were a lot of blanks! I hope I pulled it off!

_**Psycho G**_ – You honor me with your comments! Your review has validated the reason for me writing this story! My main goals for this story were to show the world that a Takari writer COULD write a good, decent, nice and funny Daikari story, and that even Davis needs a turn! Now, there are loads of great Digimon 02 fics out there, and for you to say that my story is on the mark really and truly rocks my socks!

_**Paige34 **_- :blinks: Umm…Davis…Please stop bonking Paige on the head with the socks! I think Kari may be going into labor!

:Watches as Davis runs away. Grins triumphantly:

Works every time! It was no problem at all to write your good doctor as a ninja. It was a challenge if anything! I just hope that you like this Naruto-ish ninja!

_**Brent the Hedgehog**_ – Thank you very much! You know, I've been getting a lot of comments about that birth video, I may have to rewrite the next chapter! Thanks for the feedback!

**_Steve-Racer_** – You were right the first time. I basically took Naruto's basic design, added a traditional ninja outfit, and put Dr. Greystone into the mold! Now, I'm not really trying to bash TK, not in the least! As I have said time and time before, this is Davis' turn. And lets be honest, there have been stories where Davis hasn't been seen in the best light. The rules have changed for this story my friend! Why don't you e-mail me about what you want to see happen between Julia, Jyoura and Steve, and I'll see what I can pull outta my hat!

_**Gabumon7000**_ – Who knows? I sure don't. I never know the sex of the baby until the birth. I just flip a coin!

**_Jinn Strider_** – "A True work of art". MY Story? A true work of art! Dude…you have NO IDEA how good I felt reading that sentence! Especially after reading your BEAUTIFUL story! I consider that high praise from you, my friend! I hope I don't disappoint with future chapters!

_**NeverMore88 **_– You know, I really don't mind if you sign in or not! As long as you read and review, I'm happy as a clam! I've been guilty of leaving unsigned reviews, it's no big deal! Thank you for your score of 9/10, I appreciate the feedback! Now, can you tell me what I can do to get a 10/10 on your scale? I wanna go for perfection here! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_And to everyone else who read my story, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! I'm still riding the fence about taking a week off to catch up on my writings and to take a break, but like I said before, I'll let you all know what I plan on doing! Until then, see ya later!)_


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N – Chapter 16 is hot off the presses, on time and ready for review! This is something I always wanted to write, so it's really special to me! As I said in chapter 15, "expect the unexpected!" this chapter is no different! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!)_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 16

* * *

"Kari! Have you seen the big bowl of popcorn that I had setting on the table?"_**

"Yeah. I ate it. That's what people who are nine months pregnant tend to do with big bowls of popcorn."

"Not when the popcorn is supposed to go on the Christmas tree!"

Davis rolled his eyes and padded into the living room where a large, dark green Christmas tree stood, decked out with large glass ornaments, big red bows, shiny strands of silver tensile, and wrapped with big blue and pink Christmas lights.

Underneath the tree, among the brightly wrapped boxes and bags, with bright red bows, dangled 8 plugs, waiting to be inserted into the power strip that waited at its base, hidden among the presents.

Kari stood, nearly dwarfed, by the tree, hanging candy canes from the free branches with one stuck in her mouth. Her stomach was brushing up against the limbs of the tree, bumping the ornaments and large glass bulbs.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" Davis said, gently pulling Kari from the tree. "You'll knock the ornaments off!"

"Oh, come on, Davis. I was doing just fine!" Kari groaned, walking back up the tree and resuming her hanging of the candy canes.

"I thought I told you to take it easy." Davis said, taking a few of the candy canes out of her hands and pinning them up on the tree.

"Since when do I listen to what you say?" Kari said, dryly, hands on hips. "Besides, the others will be here in a few minutes, and there's no way you'll be able to finish all this on your own."

"I would if you wouldn't eat the decorations." Davis said with a smirk as he kissed her on the cheek. "Seriously. Everything is just about ready. All I have to do is plug in the tree, and we're ready."

Kari gave a small grin. "Okay. I'm sorry for being a bit snappy, Dai-chan. It just feels like this pregnancy thing is never going to end."

"The doctor said it would be any day now, so just take it one day at a time, Kari-chan." Davis said, stooping under the tree. "It looks like you can drop the kid right here right now."

Kari fell back in the couch, flipping through an open CD case. "Who are you telling? This kid really loves using its head as a battering ram and my bladder is the door."

"Ha ha--OW!" Davis groaned, as the tree gave a small shake. "We're all plugged in!' he said, scooting from under the tree, his hair now littered with pieces of tensile and pine needles. "it's all set up through this push button switch on the floor!"

"Ever the engineer." Kari said, pulling a CD out the case. "I just hope it doesn't start a fire. Do you think we went a little overboard with the Christmas lights, Dai-chan?"

"Nah! We got a power strip with a surge protector on it. If it overloads, the circuit will break. It's cool!" Davis replied, grinning.

"I hope so," Kari said, putting the disk in the CD player next to her. "Remember what happened the last time you overloaded the Christmas tree?"

"Yeah," Davis said, wincing. "The doctors were scared to touch me for fear of electrocution."

Ding-dong!

"Ah! The guests have arrived! Here we go!" Davis said, padding to the front door. He stepped down into the entranceway towards the door and looked through the peephole.

"Digi-digi?"

_"Mon-mon!"_

"Good enough for me!" Davis cried, flinging open the door and stepping to one side. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!"

Yolei and TK stepped into the house, brushing the white snow off their jackets before handing them to Davis.

"Hey Davis!" TK said, shaking his hand. "Happy holidays man!"

"Thanks, TK! Come on in; make yourselves at home! Hey, Yolei! Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, what's merry about it?" Yolei grumbled, shoving her jacket into Davis hands before kicking off her shoes and stomping into the apartment.

"Don't mind her," the blond whispered. "She's just a little bit grumpy. Mood swings. She thinks she's going to be pregnant for life. She's so excited about this home birth that she just can't wait to go into labor."

"Kari's the same way, don't worry about it." Davis whispered back as TK stepped into the apartment. "Hey, Sora! Hey, Tai!" Davis said, bowing.

"Hi, Davis!" Sora said cheerfully, setting her coat in his hands. "Merry Christmas! Boy, it feels great in here! The house looks great!" She pulled off her shoes and stepped into the apartment.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Tai said, pulling off his jacket. "She's been moping around the house for two weeks. Now she's a bundle of energy. I don't think I'll ever understand pregnant women."

"Are we supposed to?" Davis asked, as he started hanging up the jackets in the closet. "Your sister goes through mood swings like I go through socks."

"Oh, so not that often then?" Tai said with a smirk, jabbing him in the shoulder. "We roomed together in soccer camp years ago, remember? You had the cabin smelly for weeks!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Davis laughed dryly closing the door before returning to the living room.

"They're on their way up now." Tai replied, stepping into the apartment towards the couch. "Hey, merry Christmas, little sister." he said, bending down to give Kari a hug.

Kari grinned, returning the hug. "Same to you, big brother."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? You should be sitting down."

"Fine, okay, and I am!" Kari said, giggling as she turned to Sora. "Is he always this worrisome?"

"You're getting the light version of what I'm getting at home." Sora said giggling, scooting over on the couch so Tai could sit. "Ever since Joe told us that I was due sometime this week, he's been freaking out at every possible moment."

"I have not!" Tai said, indignantly. "I'm always calm, cool and collected."

"Really?" Sora said, with mock belief. "Well, Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected, why were you freaking out when I was boiling hot water the other day."

"I thought you were going to have the baby!" Tai said, defensively as the others laughed.

"I was making tea."

"You normally don't make tea like that! You usually use the microwave."

"I was using the tea kettle you gave me last Christmas, dum-dum." Sora said, rolling her eyes.

Yolei laughed. "Tai sounds tame compared to this one, here." She said, pointing her thumb to TK.

"Me! What do you mean? I'm calm about the whole thing." TK exclaimed, sitting back in his chair.

"Calm, huh?" Yolei sighed. "Ever since I told him about the home birth, he's insisted on having a phone line installed in every room of the house just in case he needs to call the ambulance."

"A normal and prudent precaution." TK defended.

"TK, I don't know about you, but I really don't think I'll be needing a phone line in the closet, or in the shower."

The group laughed as TK turned a bright shade of red. "Well, if anything, I'm worried. One thing I've learned about being married to you is to expect the unexpected." He replied.

"Speaking of unexpected," Kari began, "Do you guys know what you're having yet?"

Yolei reached down in her purse and pulled out the heavily wrapped and sealed envelope. "We haven't touched this envelope for 4 months."

"Dr. Greystone wrote the baby's gender on a piece of paper, then sealed it in an envelope, then sealed it in another envelope." TK explained, looking at the envelope in her hands. "We really don't know what's in there, or what's in there." He said, pointing to her stomach.

"So you want to be surprised?" Sora asked.

"It would be fun to know, but since we've gone this far, we may as well wait and find out." Yolei said, nodding as she set the envelope on the coffee table.

"Well…" Kari said, plucking up the envelope from the table. "Since you don't want to know—"

"Hey! That's not fair! How can everyone else know except us!" Yolei protested hands on hips.

"You just said that you wanted to wait and find out!" Davis said, as Kari opened the first envelope. "That doesn't apply to the rest of us!"

"Besides," Kari said, as she started in on the second white envelope. "We'll be sure not to tell you or let you see, so the surprise will still be a surprise for you."

Yolei sighed, slumping in her seat. "Oh, okay. But destroy that paper once you read it!"

Kari pulled a white slip of paper out the open envelope and unfolded it. After two seconds, she gave a wide grin. "OH, I knew it! I had a feeling!" she squealed as she passed the slip of paper to Davis.

"Looks like you owe me five bucks, Tai. I knew I was right!" the brunette said, passing the paper over to Sora.

"I thought you were carrying a little lower than normal." She said, looking at Yolei's stomach before passing the paper on.

"Oh, come on, Yolei. That's an old wives tale." Kari said, waving her hand. "There's no scientific basis."

"Not according to your mother. She guess what each of you were in her 7th month."

Tai gave a smirk and looked over at Davis and Kari as he ripped up the slip of paper. "Looks like you guys are the tie breaker."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, lets get our grub on." Davis said, pointing to the beautifully dressed dinner table.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yolei said, slowly rising from the armchair. "I am starving!"

"Need some help, Kari?" Davis asked, holding out a hand.

"Oh, come on, Davis." Kari said, pushing his hand away. "I am more than capable of getting up from a couch." She bent forward, grunted, and fell back.

"Okay. Lets try that again."

She stuck her hands out in front of her, bounced backwards and tried jumping from the couch. She grunted over her round stomach, arms flailing then fell back, panting heavily.

Davis grinned and held out a hand to her again. "Before New Years, please."

Mumbling and sighing, Kari took his hand and pulled herself up. "Whew!"

"You're telling me, I was getting tired just watching you." Davis said, padding towards the kitchen.

"Oh, shush. Tai, Sora? You coming?"

"Uh-huh…I'll be there in a minute." Sora said, setting a hand on her stomach, sighing. "Just as soon as this little one settles down a bit. He's kicking my sides."

"That's my son," Tai said, padding to the dining room. "Not even born yet, and already showing the world that he has my soccer genes."

Sora gave another sigh as she slowly began standing from the chair. "Why do I get the feeling that was no kick?"

"Sora, you okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just hoping that our son has your soccer genes, but has my fashion sense."

"What?"

"She makes a point Tai." Kari said, walking in the door with a huge, glistening turkey. "You wore legwarmer socks and gloves for the better part of the summer…the SUMMER, big brother."

"Hey! It was the style back then!"

"For construction workers and 1980's fitness teachers, big brother."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Less talkie more turkey!" Yolei said, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

* * *

_"When all is said and done,"_ Sora thought, massaging her lower back gently._ "I have tell Joe that his sense of timing is impeccable."_ She reached over and gently shook her sleeping husband's shoulder.

"Tai…"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Yoo-hoo, Tai…"

"K-K-Koromon?"

"Tai, you have to wake up."

"Mmm…come on Sora, I'm off work…just a few more minutes…"

"I'm not sure this little one is going to wait a few more minutes, Taichi-chan."

"Huh? Wha…?"

"I mean, I'm in labor."

"Then join a union, babe. Fight the power…"

"Oww…not that kind of labor, honey. The 'squeezing, hurting, pushing' kind."

"Oh, tha—_WHAT?**"**_

Tai flung his brown eyes open, mentally cursing himself that he wasn't able to find his wife in the pitch darkness or that he didn't have transparent eyelids.

His eyes finally settled on Sora, who was sitting up in the bed, a small grin playing on her lips, but her brow showing small sparkles of sweat. Tai jumped to his feet out of the bed and ran towards her.

"About time you woke up. Our son want's out and my water broke. Oh, and by the way, the next time you confuse me with a small pink digital creature, I'll delete all your saved games on the X-Box."

"Oh my God, Sora…you mean, it's time? Now!" Tai stammered, kneeling by his wife. "The baby!"

"Uh-huh. This is it." Sora sighed, nodding. "Looks like Joe was right on the money with my due date."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_(A/N – Here we go, guys. There's no turning back now; Sora's in labor, Tai's freaking out, chapter 16 is in print, and I'm having fun the whole time! Time to answer my convictions in my reviews!_

**_Dark Qiviut_** – As you can probably guess, "Snoggling" is a toss back to the last Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." I gave that word to Dr. Greystone b/c her creater, Paige34 has read all the Harry Potter books, so I figured that the good doctor would too! Thanks for the white socks, and you were right on the money on that one! WHITE SOX ROX! (though blue are really cool too!)

_**Gabumon7000**_ – Home birth does sound interesting, doesn't it? It's a lot more easier to write than doing it in a hospital, and I won't have to worry too much about medical terms. The last time Yolei had a home birth, it…umm…didn't go all to well for her…but anyway, without revealing too much, Tea Cakes and Yolei's birth will go normally. See ya soon!

_**JyouraKoumi**_ – Right, dawg! Koumi's never die, as you have time and time again proven! I'll see you in the next chapter, and hopefully I'll see your character in the next chapter as well! Peace! Koumi for life, blood!

_**Anthony1**_ – It does seem that all the doctors in my stories are a little…how do I say it…kooky, but they're really cool characters that I find communicate really well with the digidestined. After all, I've used Dr. McKnight in my earlier stories, and Dr. Greystone is a huge hit in Paige34 stories. See ya for the next chapter!

_**A-c-H123314**_ – Call me crazy, (Go ahead, I don't mind) but I was SERIOUSLY considering naming the kid "Shogi" if it was a boy. It really is a cool name. As you may have noticed, I gave Davis and Kari their moment, and TK and Yolei their moment, but, just to mix things up a bit, I went right ahead and gave Tai and Sora their KID. How did I do?

_**Psycho G**_ – As I mentioned above, Yolei DID go through a home birth before, but the end result was horrific…almost Fullmetal Alchemist horrific. But, this time around, things will go more smoothly and the end result will be 100 times happier than the last! I will most certainly check out your fic! Thanks for the inspirations, and this story is about to get a helluva lot livelier!

_**Jinn Strider**_ – Thank you very much! As I said, "Shogi" is a name that I was SERIOUSLY contemplating for Yolei and TK's kid if it was a boy. (I still don't know what the kid is!). It's just a cool sounding name! See ya for the next chapter!

_**Paige34 **_– It's not just the reviews I'm proud of…it's the idea that I can say, "over a hundred people have read my story!" There's a certain pride that comes with that! It was no problem getting rid of Davis; once he thought that Kari was about to deliver! Oh, and don't worry about the mess…Dr. McKnight let me borrow a few interns to help you clean up! You are crazy. Only a friend would tell you that! As you have probably just read, they didn't open the envelope…but the others did, and they know what the kid is going to be! I through "Mountain top birth" in there at pure random—something so outrageous that it's almost unbelievable! You know all too well what happened to Yolei in "Rekindling Love"…it really wasn't pretty…BUT…this time around, things are going to be better! See ya soon!

_**NeverMore88**_ – That would be QUITE painful for the poor kid. First he had to deal with coming down the birth canal out of his nice warm mommy, now he got to deal with someone cutting something that shouldn't be cut at all! Poor kid. Oh, and thanks for the feedback about the story! I'll be sure to use it in the coming chapters…heaven knows if I did it right in THIS chapter, though! Thanks again!

_**Steve-Racer**_ – :Gasps: You liked the Daikari story line! Well, now I really and truly DO believe in miracles! Writing TK and Ninja-Doc interactions is very fun to write! The word play, the puns, everything is just so cool with these two in the mix! Peace dude!

_**Cherrichik**_ – Am I supposed to care what a BABY like you says? You probably hate yourself because you see how popular my Daikari story is as compared to your short Takari stories. Lets compare stats, shall we? You have been a member for 43 days, and your word count for ALL THREE STORIES is 3,732. I have been a member for 4 years, and my word count for my SEVEN stories (Including this chapter) is 168,579…not counting the regular fiction stories on Now I'm sure you have some sort of weak played out excuse like "I haven't uploaded all my stories," or "I started this new account up." But I really don't feel like hearing it. If you don't have anything constructive to say, butt out.

_And to everyone else who read my stories (and had the good common sence to leave really constructive reviews), I really and truly appreciate it! I hope to see you again for the next chapter! Later days!)_


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N – Here we go! We're getting this party started! Chapter 17 of "Nine Months…" Is ready for your inspection! Things are only going to get more interesting from here, so I hope you're ready for the ride! As per usual, please leave constructive reviews: I'm writing a birth here and I need the feedback!)_

**_Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 17_**

* * *

"Are you sure Joe?" Sora asked, gently squeezing Tai's hand. "Christmas?"

Joe gave a small grin as he continued studying the ultrasound screen. "Late Christmas Eve or maybe early Christmas day. Either way, you son is going to be a Christmas baby."

Tai wiped a quick tear from his cheek as he kissed Sora on the cheek. "I guess timing is everything; the first born of the new Digidestined born on Christmas."

"You're going to rub everyone's noses in it, aren't ya?" Joe asked, flicking him a glare as he passed the paddle over Sora's belly.

"Oh, you know it. The other guys are going to be so jealous." Tai said, an evil grin on his face. "I can't wait until I see the looks on their faces—"

"Taichi Yamagi Kamiya, we are going over baby names tonight." Sora said sternly. "We've been putting it off and putting it off for the past 3 months. Christmas is only three weeks away."

"Awww, man." Tai groaned, shoulders slumping.

"Sorry man." Joe said, a small grin playing on his lips as he pressed a few buttons on the console. "We're almost done here. Just let me burn a DVD for you guys and get your pictures printed."

"So, Joe," Sora began, as the doctor wiped off her stomach. "How do I know when to come into the hospital after labor starts?"

"Well…" Joe began, putting the paddle device back in it's holder. "When you feel a lot of pressure in your lower waist, grab a mirror and look down. If you see a head between your knees, you MIGHT want to think about coming in."

"What!" Tai exclaimed, gawking at the blue haired doctor.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Joe said, chuckling. "Just a little OB/GYN humor. Seriously, when your contractions get to be 5 minutes apart, or if your water breaks, give me a call. My cell phone is always with me, and you can just have me paged at the hospital."

"Don't you ever go home, Joe?" Tai asked, jokingly.

"Actually, I think of the gap between the hospital and my apartment as home. I'm always either on the road going home or on the road coming back here." Joe said, combing his fingers through his dark blue hair. "So is the life of the OB Resident."

"How much longer do you have on your residency?" Sora asked, sitting herself up on the exam table.

"Two more years, then I can either start a private practice or go out for an administrative position here. I like my job." Joe said with pride as he set a hand on Sora's stomach. "Bringing new life into the world, working with happy couples; it's one of the greatest jobs in the world."

"Awww, that's sweet." Sora said, smiling.

"Besides, the nurses here in the maternity ward are some of the cutest in the whole hospital." Joe said with a wink to Tai. "I may love my work, but I also try to find time for play."

Sora rolled her eyes as Tai and Joe shared a high five. She set a hand on her stomach. "Some role models you have out here, kid." She thought. "If you weren't growing so big, I'd just as soon keep you in there."

"Anyway, here's a video that you guys would profit from watching." Joe said, handing Tai a DVD case with a picture of a couple holding a newborn.

"What's it about?"

"Childbirth and postnatal care." Joe said, pointing to the title.

_"You Put it In There, You Get it Out."_ Sora read on the cover. "Isn't this the video Davis and Kari said they watched that freaked them out?"

"Meh, I don't know," Tai shrugged. "May as well take it home and check it out. After all, we're older and more mature than they are, so it's probably not all that bad."

* * *

_"That's it honey, just blow through the pain and push down."_

_"I CAN'T DO IT! GET HIM OUTTA ME!"_

_The amniotic fluid that once housed the baby for nine months is now expelled from the uterus In a gush, carrying with it the baby's waste materials along with some maternal blood._

_"OH, MOTHER OF GOD, GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!"_

_The mother's vaginal canal stretches and expands as the child's head slowly descends into the birth canal. IN some cases, the child's head may be so large that the attending obstetrician may need to make a small cut in the woman's canal in order to accommodate the emerging child._

_"GIYAHHH!"_

Tai and Sora sat bolt upright in bed, holding each other close in fear, eyes wide.

"Tai, turn it off!" Sora squealed, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

"I can't find the remote!" Tai said, patting around under the blue patchwork quilts that lay on the bed. "What did you do with the remote!"

Sora quickly dove her hands under the blanket, patting and rubbing along the mattress. "Wait! Tai! Check by your foot! On your side!"

Tai quickly shuffled under the sheets as the woman on screen let out another loud yelp. "Ah-ha! I found it!" Tai cried triumphantly, revealing the large remote.

"Well, turn it off!" Sora cried, pointing to the TV.

_As you can see, the child's head is now fully revealed. Note the maternal blood that the child—_

_"Stop it! I won't let pieces of junk… like all of you… take the life… of my father!"_

_"Rock…"_

_Click._

_I can't stop loving you…I made up my mind…_

_To live in memories…of the lonesome time…_

Tai and Sora gave a deep sigh as the bedroom was washed in the light blue light from the explosion on TV.

"That was horrific." Sora said, giving a small shudder.

Tai wrapped a protective arm around Sora, aware of her trembling and her fast beating heart. "It's okay Sora-chan. I'm here. We're okay."

"Oh, Tai. How are we ever going to do this?" Sora sighed, setting a hand on her stomach. "I'm so scared."

"Hey. We're going to be okay, Sora." Tai cooed in her ear, setting his hand on top of hers. "I swear it to you. We're going to be okay."

_I can't stop wanting you…it's useless to say…_

_So I'll just live my life…in dreams of yesterday…_

_Dreams of yesterday…_

"Are you sure, Tai?"

"I'm positive. After all, what's a little pain compared to a lifetime of happiness as a family?"

"Oh, Tai…" Sora said, tears welling up in her eyes as Tai gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to be a father?"

Before Tai could reply, he felt a small bump push up from Sora's rounded belly. He wiped a tear away from his cheek as he nodded slowly. "Never been more ready for anything in my life. Are you ready to be a mother?"

"I have three weeks to get ready, now don't I?" Sora said with a small laugh as another bump pushed up from her belly. "I'll be ready, though…I hope."

"Don't worry, Sora-chan, When the time comes I'll be your support group! I got everything under control."

* * *

Tai started stammering, his head turning from side to side. "What should I d-d-do? Should I boil some water? Grab some towels? Catch!"

"Call Joe. Tell him my contractions are 5 minutes apart." Sora said, pointing to the phone. "Then we have to grab my bags and get to the hospital."

"You're right. Call the contractions, tell him that the Joe is five hospitals apart." Tai babbled, grabbing the bedside telephone. "Hello! Hello! The phone is dead!"

"Have mercy." Sora muttered, taking the phone out of Tai's hands. "Tai, you have to press Talk before you make a call."

"That's a stupid way to design a phone!"

"We've had this same phone for 3 years."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Please, Tai. Just get my bags and warm the car up." Sora said, waving him off as she dialed. "I'll be all right."

"Okay, Sora…I'll be right outside if you need me, just give a shout." Tai said, padding to the door.

"Ohhhhhh…." Sora groaned, as another contraction racked her stomach. She breathed deeply, holding the phone in one hand, and her stomach in the other. "Hang on baby. Please hang on."

"SORA!" Tai bellowed running back into the bedroom. "I heard you scream! Are you okay! Do you need me to catch!"

"It's just another contraction Tai. We have to hurry. I'll be all right, just please load up my bags and get the car ready."

"Okay, okay. I'll have everything ready! Just hang on babe!" Tai stammered as he ran back outside.

"Merry Christmas, Shinyaku Memorial Hospital Maternity Ward." A bubbly voice came over the phone. "This is Paige. How can I help you?"

"Dr. Joe Kido please. This is an emergency. My name is Sora Kamiya."

"Right away, ma'am." Paige said, "I'll transfer you straight through."

Sora clenched her eyes shut as the pain of the contraction radiated down her back. "Please hurry up and answer." She pleaded to herself as the muted strains of "Jingle Bells" was hear through the receiver.

"This is Dr. Kido. Sora, what's wrong?" The voice replied on the other end of the phone.

"Your timing was perfect, Joe. This is it."

"Okay, Sora. It's okay. How far along are your contractions?" Joe asked.

"About five minutes apart. They're really strong." Sora said, breathing heavily. "I just had one, and it really hurts."

"I know, Sora. Just remember your breathing. Did you tell Tai?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get here NOW." Joe said, urgently. "Get here as fast as you can, but be careful."

"Okay, Joe. Thanks. I'm on my way. Bye." Sora pressed a button and put the phone back on the cradle as Tai ran back in, his brow soaked with sweat.

"Okay..okay…I got your bags in the car. How are you?" he asked, slowly helping Sora to her feet.

"I'm okay." Sora panted, as she slowly shuffled towards the door. "It just hurts every so often."

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?" Tai asked, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"And have both of us arriving at the hospital in a wheelchair? I don't think—AHHHHHH!"

Tai knelt down as Sora sank to the carpeted floor, holding her stomach. "Sora! What's happening!"

"The…baby…" Sora panted, her breathing intensifying.

"Oh, my GOD! NOW! HERE! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!"

"Just get me to the…ooh…. Hospital…as quickly as you can--GAHHHHHHH!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Chapter 17 is over and done with! Sora's starting to feel the pressure, Tai's freaking out, and so am I! Time to answer my convictions and reply to your reviews:_

_**Jyoura Koumi** – Huh?_

_**Dark Qiviut** – Sora will be having a rough go with her labor, and (while not releasing too much of the plot) she'll make it through okay. I think I owe it to her after almost killing her off in one of my stories. The password "Digi-Digi" "Mon-Mon" is a direct throw back to the latest Digimon movie that came on TV "Revenge of Diaboramon". It was a last minute idea. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Anthony1** – I always wanted to write a Christmas chapter in a story! This section also comes from the mandatory requirements I set for myself when I was first conceiving this story that Sora HAD to give birth around Christmas time. NO real rhyme or reason, I just wanted to write a Christmas birth scene. Wish me luck!_

_**Gabumon7000** – I wanted each couple to have a particular quirk with their pregnancy (example: TK and Yolei's home birth or Davis and Kari's mystery kid.) so that way readers can have something to look forward to with each delivery. I think it worked out pretty well!_

_**A-c-H123314** – You never know. Shogi may show up as a name for another couple IF they have a boy! Crying shame is I have a full list of Japanese baby names that I haven't touched yet! Ah well…guess it's destined for me to make up the names as I go along!_

_**Paige34** – As I have told you time and time again, I don't know what Yolei is having myself! I won't know until you know, and you won't know until THEY know in their bedroom when she pushes the kid out! Don't get too comfortable! You still have your story to finish:takes a handful of popcorn and muches: It's been a while since I've seen an Author alert from you lately! Should I call Davis back?_

_**Psycho G** – In reality, it's not totally unheard of to have a phone line in the bathroom, although it may be a stretch to have one in a shower stall. Ah well, it works, I hope! As far as giving the kids their own Digimon…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I doubt it. I'm not that good with writing digimon…though I may have to learn if I'm going to write a Patagato story after this one. Thanks for the inspirations and your comments!_

_**Steve-Racer** – Nope. I usually post 4-6 pages per chapter. This is the normal length of the chapter. I know I'm going to be maimed for saying this but you're right; Takari story lines are kinda running short and stale a bit. I once told somebody that writing Takari is like playing in a pure white sandbox and writing Daikari is like play wrestling barefoot in the mud: Some may find it dirty and wrong, but I'll be dawg gone if it isn't fun! God bless, man, and thanks!_

_**Lexi** – You and me both. I don't know what the babies are going to be either!_

_**Cherrichik** – You just don't get it. You really don't get it. IT doesn't matter who the couple is about, it SHOULDN'T matter who's the couple is about, as long as the STORY you tell is good! You could be missing out on some of the greatest fanfiction stories in your life all because it's a Daikari or a Koumimi. Nobody's trying to convert your or push their ideals on you—just appreciate the STORY the person is trying to tell! Look beyond the coupling and see what the author is trying to tell you! Personally, I now LOVE writing Daikari—it's more fun and there are more stories I can tell with this coupling! So PLEASE, do yourself a favor and OPEN YOUR MIND TO NEW POSSIBILITIES! You'd be surprised at what you find!_

_And to everyone else who read my story, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Chapter 18 is in the works as we speak, and I promise you, miracles will happen, tears will be shed, and socks will be rocked! See ya soon!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_(A/N – Here we area guys! Chapter 18 or "Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's" ready for your stamp of approval! This story has now officially broken the record for the longest fanfiction story I have ever written with a grand total of 77 pages! Pretty soon, it will be the longest story I ever wrote PERIOD, taking the honor away from my original fiction story "Ride on Shooting Stars" which can be found on Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!)_

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 18

* * *

**_

"Come on Sora, breathe through the pain!"

"It's not the contractions I'm screaming about! Keep your eyes on the road!" Sora yelled, pointing to a set of oncoming headlights.

Tai snapped his head ahead and screamed as he yanked the steering wheel hard to the right, the car's front tires squealing in protest.

"Ohhhh, Tai…" Sora groaned, as she shifted in the passenger seat. "If you don't get to the hospital soon, I have a feeling me and your son are going to really mess up the upholstery."

"Hang on, Sora! Hang on sonny-boy! We're only a few blocks away!" Tai said, both hands clutching the steering wheel.

"You know, we haven't even picked out a name yet." Sora said, a small smile on her lips.

"Heh, we better get to work then, huh?" Tai said grinning nervously as he pulled to a red light. "Hey…didn't we like the name Kenichi Makoto?

"You know, I think we did." Sora said, shifting in her seat as the light turned green. "What do you think, little man? Do you like the name Kenichi Makoto Kamiya?"

After a few seconds, Sora grabbed Tai's hand and set it on her stomach. "That's a yes." She said, taking a few deep breaths. "Uh-oh…here it comes again!"

Tai slammed his foot down on the accelerator in the split second the red light went dark to change to green. Sora was pushed into the back of her seat as the car flew down the street. Tai flicked on his hazard lights and turned his headlights on high beam.

On the other side on the street, oncoming traffic flashed their lights on and off in protest to the blinding light coming from Tai's car.

"Hang on, my Kenny-chan." Sora gasped as her insides folded inside her. "Lets survive the car ride to the hospital first and pray that nobody gets blinded by daddy's high beams…then we'll worry about getting you outta there."

* * *

_Christmas time is here_

_Happiness and cheer…_

_Time for all—AAAAAHHHH!_

The group of kids scattered, screaming at the top of their lungs as a pair of bright headlights screeched into the circular ambulance bay.

"Okay Sora. We're here. Let's go. Here we go. Take it easy." Tai panted as he ran to the passenger side door and threw it open.

Joe strode forward with a wheelchair and a bright grin on his face. He was wearing a bright red Christmas hat with a white puff on the top. "Merry Christmas, guys." Joe said.

Sora slowly climbed out the car, her face now beet red, her face curled into a scowl as she slowly stepped out of the car and settled into the waiting wheelchair.

"Joe, did you call the others and let them know?" Sora panted as they passed the giant Christmas tree in the lobby on their way to the elevators.

"I'll ring them up now, don't worry." Joe said, pulling out his small cell phone as he smacked a hand on the elevator button. "You just focus on your breathing and try not to push."

"I'm trying…" Sora growled through clenched teeth as the elevator doors parted and they wheeled her in. "But Kenichi isn't as patient—AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Do something, Joe! Do something! Don't you see she's in pain!" Tai screamed as the elevator doors shut.

"Sora, just keep breathing. Focus on your breathing, and don't push. We need to get you to an exam room to get you checked out." Joe said, one hand resting on her shoulder while another hand flipped the cover on his cell phone open. "Tai, help her concentrate on breathing."

Tai squatted down in front of Sora's wheelchair so he could face her. "Come on, babe. Breathe in and out." He started breathing heavily, waving his hands up and down with each breath.

Sora glared at him. "Tai, I'm in labor, not the Boston Pops Orchestra!" She reached out and grabbed his arms.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A pair of dark brown eyes looked up and squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Who in their right mind would call at this time of the morning on Christmas Eve?" he grumbled to himself as he reached out for the ringing phone.

"Hello? Motomiya Residence. Joe? What are you doing calling me at this time of the morning?" Davis asked, his eyes still half closed in sleep.

"Who is it, Dai-chan?" A weary female voice asked next to him.

"It's Joe," Davis replied, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "Man, it's 2 in the morning. Dude, even Santa is asleep right now. Huh? Wha? For real? Okay…okay we're on our way. Yeah, see you there. Bye."

Davis returned the phone on the charger and turned over to face Kari, cocking his head to one side with a small grin on his face. "It's Sora."

"Joe was right on the money." Kari said, scooting up in the bed. "How is she?"

"Screaming like a banshee. I could hear her in the background. They're taking her straight up to the maternity ward." Davis said, sitting up in the bed. "Joe said we better get there before we miss seeing the first born of the Digi-destined."

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and jumped up, padding over to the side of the bed to help Kari up. "There we go."

"I swear, some days it feels like I'm going to give birth to a beached whale." Kari groaned.

"Actually, you look more like a beached whale," Davis said, with a small smirk. "But I wasn't going to say anything.

"Blame your son for that." Kari said, giving Davis a small shove as she padded to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Well, hurry up. By the sound of it, Sora isn't going to keep—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Five bucks says that's Joe again saying Sora delivered in the elevator." Davis said, as he picked up the phone.

"Motomiya Residence. Hello? TK? Man I'm glad you called. You know Sora--WHAT! You're joking. This is a joke. It has to be! But Joe just called and said that SORA was going to…Uh-huh. Oh, okay. I'll call you right back. I gotta tell Kari. Yeah, you're right. Tis the season indeed! Bye!"

Davis returned the phone to the charger, spun on his heels and marched to the bathroom. "KARI!"

Kari turned to him with a toothbrush in her mouth, the sides of her lips white with toothpaste. "Mwa?" She gurgled.

"You ain't going to believe this." Davis said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Okay, Sora." Joe sighed, peeling off his gloves and covering Sora's legs with the hospital sheet. "We're done."

Sora returned her legs to the bed and heaved a sigh. "How far along am I?"

"You're between seven and eight centimeters dilated, and fully effaced." Joe replied, scribbling some information on a chart. "The baby's heart rate is great, and you're contracting about once every 7 minutes."

"How long until we see the baby?" Tai asked, gripping Sora's hand.

"Let's see…" Joe mumbled, looking at his watch. "It's 2:30 now…you're contracting at a great rate, so lets say at around 5:30 or 6:00 we should see a baby. Sora, if you want pain relief, I can have the anesthesiologist come in and give you an epidural. That way, you can get some rest before the real hard work starts. Would you like that?"

"Yes…please…" Sora panted, looking up at Tai. "Guess I'm not as strong as we thought, huh?"

"Don't be silly," Tai said, kissing Sora on the cheek. "You're stronger than most. You carried our son inside you for nine months. That's strong enough for me…and for him."

Joe gave a small nod as he scribbled more notes on the chart. "I'm going to get Dr. Rockbell in here to administer your epidural. I'll see you guys—"

_Ready, Steady can't hold me back! _

_Ready, Steady give me good luck!_

_Ready, Steady never look back! _

_Let's get started Ready, Steady Go!_

Joe turned a bright red as his cell phone ringer blasted from inside his pocket. Tai started bobbing his head to the beat as Joe pulled the phone out and opened it. "Dr. Kido here."

"Don't let Matt see you jam to that." Sora said with a wry smile. "You know L'Arc En Ciel is one of Matt's top rivals."

"Oh really?" Tai said with an evil grin. "Well maybe we should tell him that I caught you and Kenichi listening to Puffy Ami-Yumi while you were cleaning the house."

"Okay, we're even."

"WHAT!" Joe exclaimed in the phone. "But I got Sora in here in labor. What do you mean—okay. Okay. Yeah I know you guys planned this…okay. Did you call your…she's on her way? Good. Okay. Okay. I'll give you guys a call later. Okay. Tis the season is an understatement! Bye!"

Joe snapped his cell phone shut and gave a small chuckle. "Sora…Tai…you guys may have some competition."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Chapter 18 is wrapped up and locked down! We got Sora in the hospital, Davis and Kari on the way, and what is going on with Yolei? You'll have to come back for chapter 19 to find out! In the meantime, time to answer my convictions and reply to your reviews:_

_**Anthony1** – Insanity is the basis for every story I write! If I can keep you guessing, my job is done! I kinda have a clear picture on how I'm going to have Sora deliver, but it's not definite! See ya for 19!_

_**Dark Qiviut** – I know how you feel: alert notifications were down for the better part of two days! I was actually planning on removing chapter 18 and reposting it when things came back online. But, thankfully, everything came back online and I didn't need to touch a thing! The first kid is going to make his appearance, and the second is not that far behind! I haven't had a chance to check that story you told me about, but I'll get around to it. I have it saved in "My favorites" on my computer, so I'll get to it soon. Thanks!_

_**Paige34** – Congrats on your marching band! I hope you have a great victory! It better be good, whatever you have planned, to make up for your long absence or else I'll sic Davis back on ya! The movie scene quotes that you were talking about all came from one movie, which just so happens to be my all time favorite anime movie: "Metropolis". That scene (and the song "I Can't Stop Loving You") came from the last part of the movie. I just threw it in just to add my own personal touch. Oh, and another thing. I don't think you're a dork (dingbat maybe, but not a dork). I DID name the receptionist after you just because I felt like it, and as a way of saying "Thank you" for letting me use your character!_

_**Steve-Racer** – Ummm….that was quite a long review… but you were missing one thing…WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE STORY! You mentioned everything and everyone else, but not about what happened in the story! Ha ha! Just playing with ya. Thanks for the review all the same, and I hope to see you again for chapter 19. God bless._

_And to everyone else who left a review or read the story, thank you all once again and keep on the look out for chapter 19: Sora's pushing, Tai's freaking, and I'm writing! See ya then!)_


	19. Chapter 19

_(A/N – Well, we're together again! Chapter 19 of Nine Months In The Socks of the Motamiya's is ready for your review! Actually, it's going to be the LAST story for review for a week! I'm going on vacation both at my job and from the keyboard! I'm sorry guys, but I really need this break. Don't worry! I made this chapter longer than normal (about two pages longer) , and I left it in a great place to pick it up again next Saturday! In the meantime, enjoy chapter 19!)_

_**Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 19

* * *

**_

"Joe says Sora's in the hospital in labor too." TK said, returning the phone to the charging base. He padded back to the bedroom. "How are you holding up?"

Yolei slumped out the bathroom, breathing hard as she leaned up against the doorframe. "Why is it that getting the kid in here was so much fun, but getting him out isn't?"

"Give a little, take a little." TK said, helping her shuffle to the bed. "How are the contractions?"

"About 5 minutes apart. I think we should call Dr. Greystone now." Yolei groaned as she slumped on the bed.

TK picked up her legs and swung them on top of the mattress. "She did say call when they got really close together." He said, picking up the bedside phone.

Yolei rested her hands on top of her rounded belly and sighed heavily. "TK, it hurts so much. I don't know if I can do it."

"Yolei, I have watched you parachute out of an airplane, and bungee jump off a bridge," TK began, sitting next to her, setting his hand on top of hers. "If you can do all that without complaining, I know you can get on top of this."

"You think so?"

"I know so." TK cooed, giving her a gentle kiss before standing from the bed. "Now I'll go call Dr. Greystone and let her know that you're ready for—"

"Gnnngggghh…" Yolei groaned, quickly grabbing TK's hand. "Here comes another contraction. Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." TK cooed, sitting back down on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe easy."

Yolei flung her arms around TK and buried her purple haired head in his shoulder, her hands tightening into fists as another wave of pain twisted her body. She started sobbing and screaming in his arms as TK gently rubbed her back.

"That's it, just let it out. Just let it out." TK cooed in her ear as she sobbed and screamed in pain. He leaned in to pick up the bedside telephone and quickly used his thumb to dial. He raised the phone to his ear as it rang.

_"Hello? This is Dr. Greystone."_

"Hey, doc. It's TK. Look, Yolei's in terrible pain that's coming every five minutes." TK stammered in the phone as Yolei let out another cry of pain. "She's really hurting here."

_"Five minutes apart? Uh-oh. She's not that far away then. Where is she now, Tea Cakes?"_

"We're on the bed. She's in my arms screaming and crying." TK explained, massaging her back.

_"That's okay, Tea Cakes. She's just doing what women have been doing since the beginning of time. Just let her scream and cry. She's bringing the baby down. Let her do what feels comfortable."_

"O-okay." TK stammered, nodding nervously.

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just let her do what feels comfortable. If she wants to scream, let her scream, if she wants to eat, let her eat, if she wants to go on a killing spree—"_

"What!"

"_Just kidding, Tea Cakes. Just making sure you were listening. I'm on my way. Bye."_

TK hung up the phone and dropped it beside him as Yolei gently fell back on the bed, breathing hard, her cheeks puffy and wet with tears.

"Where…where is Dr. Greystone?" She panted, a hand resting on her forehead. "Is she on her way?"

"She's on her way. She'll be here any minute. She said just stay comfortable." TK said, picking up a face towel and dabbing the sweat off her brow. "Once she gets here, we'll try something else to help you out, okay?"

Yolei nodded wearily, a small smile forming on her lips. "Maybe we should've watched that video in the first place."

"Meh. I think we can wing it this time around. After all, we're in a warm and comfortable home and that was a tape about cold and sterile hospital births. You hungry? Thirsty?"

"Uh-uh." Yolei sighed, turning on her side. "I just feel sore. I'm just going to try and lie down for a while."

"I love you. You know that, right?" TK said, kneeling by her in the bed. "My angel. My purple haired angel."

Yolei gave another small smile. "My sweet little blonde haired dingbat."

"Dingbat?"

"Hey, I'm the one in labor here. If I say you're a dingbat, you're a dingbat."

* * *

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Kari asked, now fully dressed as she stood in the living room. "We can't very well be in two places at once."

"Well, the only thing that I can see us doing is splitting up." Davis said, shrugging his shoulders as he helped Kari on with her jacket. "You go with your brother and Sora at the hospital and I'll go to TK and Yolei's house to see what the heck is going on."

"If you think that's right." Kari sighed, buttoning her coat over her round stomach. "Can you believe that both of them are going to deliver today?"

"Never would have thought it." Davis said, pulling his coat out the closet. "You're next, squirt, so you may as well get ready." Davis said, poking at Kari's tummy.

Kari giggled as she picked up her camera and wrapped it around her neck by the long white cord. "I still can't believe I found this old thing."

"I can't believe it still works." Davis said, slipping on his jacket. "You've had that thing for the longest time. I thought you left it with—"

"Oh, she couldn't use it." Kari said with a grin as she turned the Christmas tree on. "Something about her claws always showing up in every picture." She sighed as her fingers moved over a few scratches around the shutter button.

"Got your cell phone?" Davis asked, pocketing his small blue and green cover cell.

"Sure do. Fully charged." Kari said, patting her pocket. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Hey! Winry!"

The young blonde wearily turned around to face the receptionist, her long hair bearing a slightly frazzled look. "Huh?"

"Dr. Kido had a message for you." She said, holding up a small slip of paper.

Winry walked over and plucked the folded slip of paper out of her hand. "Thanks." She said as she started to unfold it.

"You just getting off?"

"Mm-hmm…Finally. Just finished up my last patient." Winry looked at her watch and groaned as she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. "Oh man, it's 5:34. Ed's probably ticked off by now."

"You off tomorrow?"

Winry grinned as she pressed the down elevator button. "Yep! Tomorrow and the next day! It is our first Christmas you know."

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll see you on Tuesday. Merry Christmas!" The receptionist said with a smile as Winry stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind her.

_Oh, I hope he's not too upset. _Winry thought as she pressed the "1" button. _He really hates it when I'm late. Oh well, I'll make it up to him. _

She looked up at the monitor that showed the elevators position in the building. _Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something? _Winry thought as she felt the elevator slow to a stop on the bottom floor.

The doors opened up to meet a brown haired woman with an anxious look on her face. _She looks like she's about to pop. _Winry thought as she stepped to one side to allow her to get on.

"Excuse me?" She said in a small voice as she stepped out the elevator. "Are you from the maternity ward?"

"Ummm, yep. I am." Winry said, nodding. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know if Sora and Tai Kamiya had their baby yet?"

Winry scrunched her face up in a scowl as she thought. "Ummm…sorry. I'm just the anesteologist. Ask the receptionist upstairs. She'll know."

"Okay. Thanks! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

* * *

"Winry, why didn't you call and tell me you were going to be late?" Edward asked, with a small scowl on his face as they drove down the street.

"I'm sorry Ed, but you know I had to finish up my charts from work. But I'm off for the next two days, and I plan on making it up to you." She cooed.

Ed turned a bright red as Winry tickled behind his ear. "Awww, stop, Winry…not while I'm driving. I'm going to hold you to that. Maybe I should make you sign a promissory note."

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, sweetie!" Winry said, snapping her finger as she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Dr. Kido left this note for me at the reception desk."

"Oh, what is it?"

Winry unfolded the note and began reading. "_Patient #1000-93376 Kamiya, Sora. Please give her an epidural ASAP. She's 8 centimeters dilated, fully effaced and moving pretty quick. Thanks, Joe." _

_"Kamiya…Kamiya…why does that name sound so famili—Oh, snap! Kamiya! I was supposed to give her an epidural! She's going through labor without an epidural!"_

"What does the note say?" Ed asked, curiously.

"Meh. Nothing too important. Just a reminder to finish my charts, which I did."

_"Dr. Kido, please forgive me! But Ed would KILL me if I asked him to turn around now!"_

"So, did you hear from Alphonse?" Winry asked.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"See, Sora. I told you. Here's the doctor to give you your medicine right now." Tai said gently as he walked towards the door.

"I hope so. It feels like I'm passing a freaking watermelon between my legs!" Sora growled as Tai opened the door. "This kid is going to rip me in two!"

"Merry Christmas big brother." Kari said, smiling as she walked in the door.

Tai gave her a big hug. "Hey, little sis. How are you? Did we wake you up? Where's Davis? Why aren't you sitting down!"

Kari rolled her eyes as she walked in the room. "Fine, Yes, but it's okay, he went to TK and Yolei's house after dropping me of, and I just walked in the door." She padded over to Sora's bedside and held one of her hands. "I'm getting better with your multiple questions. How are you and my little nephew?"

"Peachy." Sora sighed, giving a small sigh. "Joe said it won't be long now. We're just waiting for the anesteologist to come and give me my epidural."

"Man, what's keeping them?" Tai said, looking up at the digital clock on the wall.

"She left for tonight!"

Paige nodded nervously at the blue haired doctor in front of her. "I gave her the message, but she must not have read it."

"Oh, good grief." Joe groaned, raising a hand to his forehead. "Sora is going to kill me. She's fully dilated and screaming for pain medication!"

"Should I try and page Dr. Jinn from the OR—"

"No, no, no. No need to wake him up. She's just going to have to go it alone." Joe sighed, picking up the chart on the counter.

"Should I call for a tranquilizer gun?" Paige asked as Joe slouched away towards Sora's door, pushing a newborn incubator in front of him.

Joe tuned around and winced as Sora gave another loud scream from the other side of the door. "No…just call the coroner. Tell him to be ready to pick up two bodies."

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF CRACK-POT PLACE ARE YOU GUYS RUNNING HERE!" Tai exclaimed as Joe prepared the room for the delivery.

"I'm sorry Tai, but it can't be helped." Joe said as he helped set Sora's legs in the stirrups. "By the time we get an anesteologist in here, Sora would have delivered."

"Ohhh…" Sora groaned, shifting in the bed. "Here it comes again! It really hurts!"

"Well why did the anesteologist leave in the first place!" Tai exclaimed, pacing around the room. "Doesn't she wait until the last customer leaves before going home?"

Joe rolled his eyes and focused his attention to Sora. "I'm so sorry, Sora." He sighed, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. It looks like you're going to be doing this on your own with no medication. Kari, you stand on the left and hold Sora's hand."

"Of course." Kari said, padding around Joe to Sora's left. She picked up her hand, which Sora immediately clenched. "Looks like you're going to be first." Kari said, wiping a tear with her free hand.

"Tai, quit looking out the door, get over here and hold Sora's right hand! It's too late for medication now!" Joe ordered.

"You mean…NOW? The baby is coming NOW!" Tai exclaimed, taking small, shaky steps back to the bed. "I-I'm not ready…I'm not ready…"

Joe growled and grabbed Tai by the arm to the foot of the bed where Sora's legs rested in the stirrups. "See THAT! He's ready!"

Tai's face twisted in absolute horror as he looked between Sora's legs. "OHHHHHH-MYYYYYY-GAWWWWWWD! WHAT….IS…THAT!"

"That is what's been sitting inside your wife for the past nine months, and that is what she's trying to get out. Now get over there and help her." Joe said, giving Tai a shove back to the head of the bed.

Tai stumbled and wiped his sweaty brow. He held out a trembling hand to Sora and looked down at her with a trembling smile. "Time to see our little tadpole."

Sora looked up at him with a tired smile as she took her husbands hand and gripped it. "Take my word on it, Tai. This is no tadpole—Ohhhh…."

"Sounds like a contraction, Sora. This time, I want you to take a deep breath and push with it." Joe instructed. "The baby's head is right here. A few good pushes, and we're done, okay?"

Sora nodded, inhaling deeply. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Here we go! And push!"

To Be Continued…IN ONE WEEK!

* * *

_(A/N – Chapter 19 is locked down! I know that it's evil to leave you all hanging like this, especially with this kind of cliffhanger, but I really need this vacation to regroup, reorganize, deal with a few real life personal issues, and come back with all new and fresh ideas for how to end this story with a bang! Anyway, here's what I have to say about what YOU had to say with the previous chapter:_

_**Jinn Strider**_ – You're right! That WAS a Fullmetal Alchemist cameo in this chapter! I wanted to do something a little offbeat and unexpected by introducing another anime in this story! I hope you like!

_**Dark Qiviut**_ – Extremely soon is an undertstatement, my friend. Sora's kid is right at the finish lines…crying shame Sora'll have to wait until NEXT Saturday until she's finally able to push the child into creation! Don't worry, my friend: if it's cliffhangers you want, it's cliffhangers you'll get!

_**Paige34**_ – You know, that's a great question about what were young kids doing outside singing Christmas carols at 2 AM. It was an idea that came at the very last minute, and I guess I didn't think it through. I also wanted to do an homage to the Christmas classic "A Charlie Brown Christmas." Actually, when Joe said _"Yeah, I know you guys planned this…" _He was really talking about them planning on a home birth. Check back about two chapters, and you'll see what I'm talking about. Oh, and don't worry…you'll meet kids…next week! See ya soon, and congrats on the band!

_**Anthony1 **_– Yeah, I know it's a bit obvious, but you never know! Everything that you just read regarding Yolei may be just false labor pains! I'm just that crazy. Peace!

_**JyouraKoumi**_ – Again I say "Huh?"

**_Lexi_** – You know what? I can't wait to find out what the babies are either! The only one I know about is Sora and Tai's son…other than that, I know just as much as you do about the kid's gender.

_**A-c-H123314**_ – Hyperactivity is a blessing and a curse. I should know. I hear ya on school; it can get rough! Just be glad that you got a few days off for Thanksgiving so you can sit back and relax! Having Sora drive herself to the hospital would have been a pretty good idea, but come on, how far do you think Sora would have gotten with the pain that she was in? Traffic would have been backed up from one end of the continent to another!

**_Psycho G_** – You're right. Puffy AmiYumi (Real rock group) are in a bit of a competition with Matt's band, "The Teenage Wolves". In fact, it seems as though poor Matt and his group are in competition with a lot of Japanese bands: V6, L'Arc En Ciel, and now Puffy AmiYumi. Coincidentally, all three of the bands are in my music collection, and I tend to listen to 'em when driving!

_**Steve-Racer**_ – Fun stuff indeed! This story has been, by far, the most challenging, and the most fun I've ever written! You're right! It has been quite a long time since we've last talked! I know you have a lot to tell me, and I have a lot to tell you! You sound like you're floating on cloud nine! I can't wait to find out why:turns and whispers to others: it's a girl, you know.

_**Gabumon7000 & Kyli (Since you both basically said the same things in your reviews I'll just answer both in one. Clever, no?)**_ – I know, I know…Sora has been going through a lot, and I'm not really making things any easier for her by not giving her the pain medication OR leaving her in labor for a full week, but don't worry! The end result will be well worth it…I hope.

_And to everyone else who read my story, thank you all so much! I hope you all won't miss me too much this week! IN the meantime, feel free to check out all the new stories in our (Jinn Strider, Gabumon7000, Paige34, Dark Qiviuit, Fan Fiction Story Rater) new C2 Community called "The Midnight Digital Writers Guild"! Well, time to go start my vacation! Before I go, I want to wish you and yours a very blessed Thanksgiving! Don't eat too much…but then again, don't eat too little! Eat until you're belly is full, then go take a nap! That's it! Bye!)_


	20. Chapter 20: Kenichi Mokoto Kamiya

_(A/N – Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I'm back again! I'm fully recharged, fully refreshed, I sorted through a lot of my personal problems, and Chapter 20 of "Nine Months In the Sock of the Motamiya's" is finally written and ready for your approval! We're going to be doing things a bit differently at the end of this story so keep on the lookout for that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy_!)

**_

* * *

_**

_**Nine Months In the Socks of the Motamiya's: Chapter 20**_

_Ding, Dong!_

"Davis! Come in! Where's Kari?" TK greeted as he helped the brunette in the house.

"She's at the hospital with Sora and Tai." Davis said, removing his shoes and jacket. "Where's Yolei? How is—"

"GIYAAAAAAAA! OH! OHHHHHH…"

Davis jumped as the scream echoed from behind the closed bedroom door. TK gave a small shrug as he glanced at the door.

"She's in there with the midwife doing an exam." He explained as Davis stepped up into the apartment. "She's in real pain, but she's determined to see it through. Any word on Sora and Tai yet?"

"Nothing yet." Davis said, looking at his cell phone display. "Last I heard, she was in line to get one of those epi-thingies. You know, the thing they shoot in your back for…"

"Oh, an epidural," TK said, nodding as he padded towards the kitchen. "That should help take the edge off. Hey, you want something? I was fixing Yolei a sandwich."

"A bottled water will be cool." Davis replied. "Yeah, Kari said she wanted to see how long she could last before taking the pain medication."

"Yolei just hates needles." TK explained, tossing a bottle of water to Davis. "This is going to sound really stupid, but I wonder what would be worse: being jabbed through the back with a sharp needle, or going through the full blown pain of childbirth?"

"Try passing an object the size of a large football through YOUR giblets and you'll get a good idea which hurts most."

Davis jaw dropped as he turned to face Dr. Greystone, who was standing in the bedroom doorway peeling off a pair of gloves. "Excuse me?"

TK shook his head and walked towards the bedroom with a sandwich and a glass of water on a tray. "Davis, this is Dr. Greystone, Dr. Greystone, this is my friend, Daisuke Motomiya. But we all call him Davis."

"Ah, the goggle boy." Dr. Greystone said, nodding as she shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet ya. Excuse the random birth fluids on my hands."

Davis cringed as they shook hands. "_What in the…" _

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Dr. Greystone said, holding up the palms of her hands. "Little midwife humor. Seriously, Tea Cakes," Dr. Greystone said, turning to TK as he sighed. "Yolei is doing fine. She's dilated to about seven centimeters and she's almost fully effaced."

"I better get this sandwich in there, then.' TK said, bustling between Davis and Dr. Greystone. "She's going to need the energy."

"That's a great idea. I'm going to get a few things from my car to get ready." Dr. Greystone said, padding towards the front door. "I'll be back in a second. Oh, and if you start seeing a head down there, just catch, okay?"

"WHAT!" TK and Davis exclaimed.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" the doctor said, laughing as she slipped on her shoes and opened the front door. "She's not that far advanced. I'll be right back!" she closed the door behind her.

"What kind of dingbat doctor is that!" Davis asked, brushing a hand through his brunette hair.

"Trust me, she'll grow on ya." TK said, opening the door with his free hand.

"Just like the "tea cakes" thing?"

TK growled softly to himself. "Some things you just DON'T get used to."

* * *

"Come on, Sora! I can see it! I can see it! I can see it!"

"WELL I CAN FREAKING FEEL IT! I CAN FREAKING FEEL IT! AAAAAHHH!"

"That's it, Sora! Take a break!" Joe said, as he wiped his brow with his arm. He looked up from his position at the foot of the bed at his three friends. "That was beautiful, Sora. Take a small rest. You almost got the head out that time. On this next contraction, give it all you got!"

Sora fell back on the hospital bed, panting and sobbing. "It hurts! It hurts so much."

Joe nodded sympathetically. "I know it does, but you're doing a great job. Just keep it up, and you'll have a kid in no time."

Kari stood on the left side of the bed, her fingers now flushed from dark purple to red as blood re circulated past Sora's tight grip. "Come on, Sora. He's right there. He's almost out." She whispered, wiping a tear away with her free hand.

Tai, on the right hand side of the bed, looked down where Joe was in awe. "He's coming out, Sora! He's coming out!"

Sora gave a small and weary smile as she looked up in the mirror hanging from the bed. "Oh, thank God, he doesn't have your hair."

Tai gave a weak and nervous laugh as he wiped the sweat off Sora's brow with a small towel. "Good thing, huh? You'd probably be in labor forever."

"Oh, it already feels like I been in labor forever--oh no…here it comes again." Sora gasped as she gripped Tai and Kari's hands again.

Joe looked at the monitor and resumed his position between Sora's legs. "You're right. Here we go. Push straight down Sora. There you go."

Sora growled, grunted and strained, her eyes focused on the mirror above her bed. "That's it, that's it. Just a little more…" She encouraged herself as she watched her child's head emerge from her body.

"That's it, my Sora-chan, that's it. Here he comes…" Tai whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek as tears started building up in his eyes. "Here comes our son. Here he comes."

Kari's mouth slowly formed a large smile as Sora gave a loud scream and the child's head fully emerged into the world. "I can see him, Sora! He's here!"

"MMMMMMNNNNNGGGGHHHAAA!"

"Okay! Stop pushing Sora! Stop pushing!" Joe said, holding up a hand, as he began suctioning out the child's mouth and nose. "The head is out. I have the head. Take a break, and with the next contraction, we're done."

Sora looked up wearily at the mirror and nearly broke into sobs. Her child's head was now fully emerged from her body, which nurtured him for the past nine months. She reached a hand down and fingered the child's dark matted hair.

"Don't worry. You'll have him in your arms soon enough. Let's finish what we started." Joe said, gently taking hold of the baby's head. "Give me a big push. We have to get the shoulders out."

Once again, Sora sat up in the bed, grabbed Tai and Kari's hands and pushed down with every ounce of energy she had, her eyes rivited to the mirror. Her skin stretched as the child's shoulders slowly emerged out of her body.

"Come on out, Kenny-chan. Come on out." Tai and Sora whispered together as Joe started pulling the child onto Sora's belly.

"And here we come. Just one little push Sora…"

"AAAAUUUGGGHHHHHH!"

_"Waaaaahhhh! Wa-wa-wahhhhh!"_

"And here is your new son." Joe announced, trying to choke back tears as he set Sora and Tai's newborn on her stomach.

"Oh hello…hello our son…" Sora cooed, cradling the newborn, feeling their body heat combine through the blood on his body as he cried. "Hello Kenichi. Hello."

"It's our son, Sora." Tai said, his tears cascading down his cheeks as he kissed her on the cheek repeatedly, tasting the saltiness of her tears as he gawked at the new life on his lover's body. "You did it. Look at what you did."

"Look at what WE did, you mean." Sora said, kissing her son's wrinkled and wet forehead.

Kari looked at the three, her eyes fresh with tears as she noticed a beam of light shining through the window. She turned around and looked out at a beautiful sunrise on the snow-white landscape.

"We have our Christmas baby, Taichi-chan." Sora said, looking up at her with a smile as she continued cuddling the newborn. "What do you think?"

"I think he's the most beautiful being in the whole world." Tai said, rubbing a finger along his son's cheek. "Wanna do it again?"

Sora laughed softly as Joe clamped off the umbilical cord. "Sure, why don't you carry and birth the next one, okay?"

"Come on dad," Joe said, handing Tai a pair of scissors as he revealed the thick cable that connected Sora to the baby's stomach. "Time to cut the ties that bind."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!" Tai exclaimed, pointing to the dark gray cord that led inside Sora.

"Once again, Tai. That's the umbilical cord."

Kari giggled, held up the camera that was hanging from her neck and snapped a picture of Tai cutting the new baby's umbilical cord. "My brother is now a father." She thought to herself as she snapped another picture.

* * *

"Nine pounds three ounces." Joe announced scribbling the information in the chart. "Looks like you owe Davis twenty bucks, Tai."

"Yeah. I was off by a few pounds." Tai sighed as he played with his new son's fingers and toes in the incubator.

"All I need now is a name, and then we can take this little one off into the nursery, and give both of you a chance to take a well needed nap."

Tai and Sora shared a glance and a smiled. "Kenichi Makoto Kamiya." Tai said proudly, beaming at his new son.

"Kenichi Makoto Kamiya." Joe scribbled in the chart. "Nice strong name."

"A stronger name would have been Taichi Yamagi Kamiya Jr., but Sora didn't like it." Tai said, pouting slightly.

"One Tai is enough for this world and the digital world." Sora said with a smile.

"I better call Davis and tell him what's going on and find out what's going on with Yolei." Kari said, pulling out her cell phone. "Oh, darn it. I'm not getting a signal. I'll be right back."

"Try standing by the giant windows in the waiting room." Joe recommended as he continued making notes. "It beats going outside in the cold."

"Oh, thanks, Joe" Kari said, stepping out the door.

She, rather her large stomach, then collided with a tall figure with blue hospital scrubs. "Ooof! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay. It's no—Oh, hi, Kari!" Dr. McKnight said with a smile. He was wearing a bright red and white Santa hat. In his arms were a few folders. "Merry Christmas! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my brother just had a baby." Kari said, smiling.

"Uh, come again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kari giggled. "My brother and his wife just had a new baby. A boy."

"Ah, okay. Congrats, auntie Kari." The doctor said, gently elbowing her in the arm. "Where's Davis?"

"I was just getting ready to call him," Kari explained as she and the doctor walked down the hall. "He's at our other friends house. She's having a home delivery and she's in labor."

"Tis the season." Dr. McKnight said, holding up the charts he was holding. "I just finished up with these paitents, and after I drop these charts off, I'm going home to enjoy my holiday. How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. The baby isn't moving around as much," Kari said, then quickly added. "But I know that's because the baby is now in a head down position and is so big he's having difficulty moving."

Dr. McKnight set the charts on the counter, turned to Kari and grinned. "You've been studying after all. Well, I'm off to rest my nerves for a few days. Merry Christmas Kari." He said, giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Doc." Kari giggled as she tried to return his big bear hug. When they separated, she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

As the phone rang, she looked down at the charts and read the name on the tab sticking out. Her eyes grew wide.

"_Hello, this is Davis." _

"Dai-Chan? It's Kari. Are you sitting down?"

_"Uh…I am now. What's going on?"_

"Tai and Sora had a baby boy. 9 pounds 6 ounces—"

"_HA! I knew it! Tai owes me twenty smackers!"_ Davis crowed.

"Well, maybe you can make that same bet with Izzy nine months from now." Kari said coyly.

"_Come again?"

* * *

_

To Be Continued…

_(A/N – It's a boy! I know it was cruel leaving you guys hanging like that, and even worse for poor Sora, but wasn't it worth it? I hope so! I'm going to be doing something different this time around, guys. Because doesn't' appreciate it's writers enough to allow replies in our stories, I'm going to be using the new Review Reply system. I'll do it every Saturday so check your mailboxes! And please keep reviewing! The next chapter promises to knock your freaking socks off! See ya then!)_


	21. Chapter 21: Akina Rini Takaishi

(A/N – It's amazing the things you come up with when you come down to the wire! I bid you guys welcome to the record breaking 21st chapter of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" I say "record breaking" because this story has now, officially, become the longest story I have EVER written!

Just so you know, the stats of this story as of today currently stand at 305 Kilobytes, 94 pages, 35,672 words, 194,661 Characters. Keep in mind, this is not including my longwinded author's notes or review replies from earlier chapters. Boggles the mind, doesn't it? The things I do for my readers. Thank you all so much. This story's come a long way from when I started it 5 months, and 3 weeks ago!

Anyway, I honestly didn't think I would get this chapter out on time because I didn't do any writing during the week. Friday I hunkered down, sat at my keyboard, and didn't get up until I finished a decent sized and decently written chapter, and even better, it's on time! So I hope you enjoy this installment of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" Please don't forget to review!)

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 21

* * *

_**

"Izzy and Mimi are going to have a kid, dingbat." Kari said, playfully. "Do I have to spell it out to ya?"

"_Oh, man! That's so cool!"_ Davis crowed into the phone, causing Kari to pull it quickly away from her ear. _"Do you think he knows?" _

"I don't know. I don't think so. Either that, or they're both playing dumb." Kari said, thoughtfully. "Though that would probably be a downgrade for Izzy. Anyway, how's Yolei?"

"_The doctor said it won't be long now. She had her walking around the apartment for a bit to speed things up, and she just finished eating a sandwich."_

"Eating? But I thought—"

"_I asked the doctor about that,"_ Davis interrupted. _"She said that for a home birth it was okay. It gives her the energy she needs for labor. The only reason they don't allow you to eat in the hospital during labor is because if the mother eats and she needs emergency surgery, she could vomit up the food she ate."_

"Wow, Davis. You sure absorbed a lot of information while you were there." Kari said, genuinely impressed.

"_Not as dingbatty as you were lead to believe, huh?"_ Davis said proudly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Kari laughed. "I gotta go. I'm going to get some pictures of the new Digidestined. I'll come by later when everyone's settled. Give Yolei my best."

"_Sure will. Give Tai and Sora my love."_ Davis said. _"And I'll see you soon. I love you, my Kari-chan."_

"I love you too, my Dai-chan. Bye."

As Kari closed the lid on her phone, Paige walked up to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh no! I left these files out on the counter! Nobody supposed to see them!" She stammered, quickly collecting the folders. "I'm sorry ma'am, these files are confidential."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell if you won't," Kari said, smiling. "Besides, that patient is like a sister to me." She pointed to the folder on the top.

"Oh, okay. But still, these files are confidential. If anyone got a hold of the information in here, management would flip." She continued, putting the files in the cabinet.

_"There not the only ones."_ Kari thought to herself.

* * *

"Way to go computer dude!" TK said with a bright grin as he and Davis stood outside the closed bedroom door. "Who knew he had it in him?" 

Davis gave a wink. "Evidently, Mimi did."

TK and Davis laughed heartily and were cut off by Yolei's loud yowl of pain from behind the bedroom door. "Sounds like she's getting close. Better get in there." TK said, setting his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah…" Davis said, patting TK on the back. "Go get 'em tiger."

The blonde's hand trembled on the knob, his face was now soaked in sweat. His bangs were matted to his forehead by the moisture his body was producing.

"Go ahead, man." Davis said, gesturing to the door. "You should get in there."

"Davis, I can't do it." TK said, shoving his hand away from the doorknob, his head bowed. "I'm not ready."

"Well, Yolei sure is." Davis said, as Yolei gave a loud groan in the other room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm ready," TK said, his voice trembling. I don't know if I'm ready to take this big step."

"Great. NOW you get cold feet." Davis muttered. "Come on, TK, you're the strongest person I know. This should be a piece of cake for you compared to what we've delt wi--"

"Don't you understand!" TK yelled, grabbing Davis with both hands by his shirt, his eyes wide with a combination of panic and anger. "This isn't the digital world! This isn't a file of ones and zero's we're talking about! We can't just dump it in the digital world and let it fend for itself! This is a living human being!

Davis looked at him, struggling to get his right hand out of TK's tight grip.

"If I do something wrong…" TK gasped, terrified. "One small mistake…and that's it. This kid can't come back…he can't come back…he can't come back like Ange—"

"_Forgive me, but you need this." _Davis thought as he revved back, balled up his fist and connected with TK's cheek.

TK lost his grip on Davis shirt and fell to the floor, hitting the wall by the bedroom door. Davis walked up to him, stooped down and grabbed his shoulders, his right hand aching.

"Sorry TK, but you needed that. You are not going to fold up now. You've come too far, invested too much to fold up now. Yolei needs you in there. Your baby needs you in there. Just like I needed you in the digital world, they need you now."

TK's eyes widened, as he raised a hand to his struck cheek.

"Yes. I needed you in the digital world. You were my rock. Even if it wasn't evident, I trusted your opinion over anyone else's. I tried to model myself after you because I admired your strength under pressure and your leadership skills."

"Ten years later, and I still look to you as my rock." Davis continued, his grip softening on TK's shoulders. "When you and Yolei got married, I looked to you for guidance on how to make a marriage work. Heck, I looked to you more than I did to Tai. And now…I need you to help me get Kari through this. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm petrified myself. I need you to show me."

Davis stood and held out a hand to TK, who was still rubbing his cheek. "Now, come on. Get in there. Your wife, your kid, and your kook of a doctor awaits."

TK took a deep breath, grabbed the brunette's hand, and pulled himself up to his yellow-socked feet. He wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed off his clothes. "You're right. Thanks man. I really needed that."

"I know you did. That's why I did it." Davis said, nodding. "That and I always wanted to give you a right cross."

"Gee whiz, Tea Cakes!" Dr. Greystone called out from the closed bedroom door. "What are you and goggle boy doing out there, making out or something! We're at nine centimeters! I recommend you get your bun cheeks in here ASAP!"

"Making out!" TK and Davis exclaimed simultaneously.

"Dude, you better get in there now before she really starts believing that." Davis said, patting TK on the back.

TK confidently put his hand on the doorknob, turned it, grabbed Davis wrist and pulled him inside.

"Wait! Whoa! Wh-what's going on!" Davis sputtered "This is a family thing. I don't know—"

"You're family today. You wanted me to show you, I'm showing you." TK said, standing by his wife's side. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "How are you?"

"It hurts so bad, Take-chan," Yolei panted as she took a sip of water from the bedside table cup. "But I'm glad you're with me. What happened to your cheek?"

TK gave a small grin and gingerly set a hand on his now dark purple cheek. "Heh. A reality check that I needed in the worst way. It's okay, though. I'm fine. Let's concentrate on you."

"Yolei, you're almost done." Dr. Greystone said, softly. "Remember in the birth video I gave you in the hospital when the mother pushed each time the doctor told her too, everyone counted to ten like a bunch of retards, and the mother stopped pushing when the doctor told her to?"

"Yeah." Yolei said, nodding.

"Well, we're not going to do that here. This is your birth, your baby. YOU make the rules. You can move around anywhere you feel like it, push when you feel like it. You know what your body needs to do to get the baby out. Your brain and body are working on auto pilot."

"Okay." Yolei panted, slowly scooting her legs off the side of the bed. "I feel better standing up and walking."

"Go ahead. And like I said, just push whenever your body tells you too." Dr. Greystone said, as Yolei slowly stood up and padded around the bedroom. She turned to TK. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Doc, are you sure this is okay?" TK said, nodding to Yolei. "I mean—"

"Tea Cakes, women have been doing it this way ever since Adam and Eve." The doctor explained. "It's much less stressful for the mother, and far less stressful for the baby."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if—"

"I'm well trained in emergency newborn care." Dr. Greystone said, seriously. "If anything happens, I have a car full of medical gear that I can access at a moment's notice. But don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Oh GOD…" Yolei bellowed, squatting by the doorframe leading to the bathroom. "I feel something! I feel something!"

Dr. Greystone ran over and quickly examined her. "That's your child, Yolei. That's the head. Don't be afraid. Just let the child come to you. Lets get you back to the bed and see what's going on. Tea Cakes, goggle boy, help her to the bed."

Davis and TK, after quickly sharing an exasperated look, padded quickly over to Yolei and allowed her to wrap her arms around their shoulders. As a group, they shuffled towards the bed.

About halfway, Yolei's knees buckled and she gave a loud scream. Davis and TK's legs fell under the weight and almost tumbled to the floor. "I can't go any further! I have to push!"

Dr. Greystone looked between her legs and gasped. "Go ahead. Just use the guys as support and push until I tell you to stop."

TK and Davis stood up and allowed Yolei's arms to tightly wrap around their necks as she squatted down between them. Her face was twisted in a scowl as she pushed. TK looked down and saw the child's head slowly emerging out of her body.

"That's it, Yolei-chan. That's it! Here he comes."

Davis looked on in awe as the child's head slowly revealed itself. "Come on, just a little more." Davis silently encouraged her.

"GRNNNGGGAAA!" Yolei grunted and cried as Dr. Greystone caught the child's head. "Is that it?" She panted, looking at her doctor. "Is it out?"

"Almost, but not quite. Look and see for yourself." The doctor said, as she suctioned out the child's nose and mouth.

Yolei looked down at her child's head, the eyes closed tightly, covered in blood and other fluids that protected him for the past nine months.

"Let's shuffle over to the bed so you can lie back after the baby's delivered." Dr. Greystone recommended. "Yolei, don't push yet until we get there."

The group slowly padded towards the bed, with Yolei in the middle, panting heavily. "I gotta push, I gotta push." She growled, as TK sat behind her on the bed, supporting her back. Davis stood off to the side at the foot of the bed, watching intently, quickly brushing away a stray tear from his eye.

"Nobody's stopping you." Dr. Greystone said, nodding. "Deliver your Christmas blessing."

Yolei arched her back and pushed, screaming and bellowing as she delivered the child's shoulders. Dr. Greystone slowly guided the child up on Yolei's stomach as she pushed.

"And here…we…go." The doctor said as Yolei gave a loud scream as the child's feet finally emerged. She gently set the child on her bare stomach.

"WA-WA-WAAAAahHHHHHH!" The new child screamed in protest as the two parents stared down at it in awe.

"Oh, my God…oh…" Yolei cried, cuddling her newborn. "Hello. Hello you…hello…welcome to the world, little one."

"We did it, Yolei-chan." TK sobbed, as he stared at his newborn child. "We did it. Look what we did. Do you see him? Do you see him?"

Yolei nodded and kissed her husband on his uninjured cheek. "Not a bad job, huh?" She said, laughing through her tears as the child continued to cry in her arms.

"Would you mind telling us all what your new kid is, please?" Dr. Greystone said, smiling, a tear trickling down her cheek.

TK peeped under the blanket and grinned broadly, his eyes now awash with fresh tears. "It's a girl."

Yolei smiled, and looked down at her new daughter. "I thought so. I thought you were going to be a girl. I could feel it."

The newborn girl cooed in her arms, her cries now slightly subsided.

Davis looked down at the new baby in awe, his jaw hung open. "Wow." He gasped as he watched TK snip through the child's cord. "TK, she's beautiful, man."

"I know, I know." TK whispered, still engrossed in the new being in his lover's arms.

"Do you guys have a girls' name picked out?" Dr. Greystone said, picking up a clipboard.

"Akina…" TK and Yolei whispered simultaneously after a minute. "Akina Rini Takaishi."

"So let it be written, so let it be done." Dr. Greystone said, writing the name on the clipboard. "Let's get this little girl weighed and back in your arms." Dr. Greystone said, gently bundling up the newborn.

"Way to go, mama." TK said, kissing his wife all over her face.

"Not to shabby a job, daddy." Yolei replied, wearly returning the kisses. "I'm exhausted."

"Heh. You have every single right to be. I intend on pampering you for quite a while." TK said, whispering in her ear.

"Isn't your idea of 'pampering' how we got our Aki-chan in the first place?" Yolei said, looking at her husband in disbelief. "Give me a while to recover first, THEN I'll take you up on that order."

* * *

_"It was beautiful, guys. You wouldn't believe it."_ Davis voice projected from the cell phone speaker sitting on the table by Sora's bed. _"I mean, the baby just slid right out of her! TK and I were just holding on while she was pushing, and it just came on out! Eight pounds ten ounces!"_

"That's beautiful Davis." Kari said, wiping a forming tear from her eye. "How's Yolei?"

"_Oh, she and TK are resting right now, so I'm going to tiptoe out of here."_ Davis said. "_Dr. Greystone said she'll come back later on tonight to check up on them to make sure everything's okay." _

"Oh, I can't wait to get out of here and go see them." Sora said in the rocking chair by the bed, her newborn son asleep in her arms. "A baby girl. Imagine that."

A small knock came from the door. "Come in!" Sora said gently.

"_Oh, wait until you see her, she's so cute!"_ Davis said, almost gushing. _"Almost makes you wonder what kind of kid Izzy and Mimi are going to have!"_

"WHAT?"

All heads snapped towards the door where Mimi and Izzy stood in shock holding brightly colored balloons. Tai scratched behind his head and laughed nervously. Sora's mouth fell slightly ajar as she abruptly stopped rocking in the chair. Kari winced as though she were electrocuted.

Izzy turned to Mimi with his dark eyes wide. "Wait a minute…" Izzy stammered, staring at his wife in shocked amazement. "You-you're PREGNANT!"

"Umm…merry Christmas?" Mimi said, sheepishly, playing with the string that tied onto the balloon she was holding.

"Things have just gotten very, very interesting." Tai muttered to himself.

"_Hello? Guys? Am I missing something?"_ Davis' lone voice called out from the cell phone on the table. _"Hello? I said, I wonder what kind of kid Mimi and Izzy are going to have! Hello? Is anyone there?"_

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N – Another bun out the oven, another few stress points I loose! TK andYolei have their new baby girl and Chapter 21 is now over and done with! As I stated before, I would LOVE to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my stories here, but this website (who won't even allow you to post website addresses in your stories) says I can't, so I'll just use the Author Review Reply messenger. My fingers are itching to start on the director's commentary version of this story! Look forward to a shocking and plot-twisting chapter 22 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's"! A small clue about what happens…absolutely nothing happens! Hee hee! You'll have to wait a bit for the grand finale! See you guys soon!) 


	22. Chapter 22

_(A/N – Guys, I am SO sorry that this chapter is late! I came down with stomach flu on Friday, and I was sick as a DOG! I was hanging on to hope that I would still be able to pound out a short chapter this week and still make my deadline, but after I threw up for the 2nd time, I knew that wasn't going to happen. HOWEVER, I have recovered a great deal, and I am pleased to present you with chapter 22 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" I hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 22_**

"Mimi Tamika Izumi, you're pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Izzy said, staring at her in shocked disbelief. "You said it was all in your head and you were just being paranoid!"

"I-I-I…I wasn't sure, so I went to the doctor to take the test." Mimi stammered. "He said he wouldn't have the results until Monday." She looked at Davis cell phone and scowled. "Davis, how did YOU find out?"

"_Hey! Hey!" _Davis exclaimed from the phone. "_Don't turn your hormonal rage at me! Kari told me!" _

"Wel, how did YOU find out!" Mimi said, turning on her heels to face a now shocked Kari.

"Ummm…I kinda saw your record on the receptionist's desk when I went to call Davis." Kari said, twiddling her fingers.

"So you went and told your husband before I had a chance to tell mine!" Mimi accused.

"Mimi, stop it." Izzy said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. "I don't care who told who, or how I found out. The point is I know and…" He cradled his lovers face in his warm hands. "I'm thrilled."

"Really?"

"Really." Izzy whispered, as he and Mimi shared a long kiss.

Kari, Tai and Sora looked on with warm smiles on their faces. "Awww, that's so sweet." Sora said, finally noticing that Kenichi was looking up at her with wide eyes. "I'll tell you about it when you're older."

Kenichi gurgled as Sora covered his eyes with her free hand.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Davis' voice called from the phone. "Hello? Guys? Come on! My battery is running down here! Come on!"

Kari picked up the phone and flipped it open. "I'll tell you about it later, Dai-chan. I'll talk to ya later. Bye!"

_"Hey, come on! Wha—"_

* * *

_"Am I ready for this? Am I ready to be a dad?" _

Izzy looked out at the lights of the city from his 7th floor apartment balcony. The bright lights of the city streaked by in a near blur along the city streets.

He then turned his attention to the nighttime sky at the large full moon that hung in the sea of blue abyss and bright twinkling stars that shone like diamonds.

"What are you doing up?" Mimi yawned walking up behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I was just..."

"Telling your parents about the baby." Mimi said, nodding with understanding.

"The redhead gave a small grin. "Heh. Am I that predictable?"

"You do it every time something big comes up. You did it when we started dating, when we got engaged, and the day before we got married."

"Wow. Guess I really am that predictable." Izzy said, returning his glance skywards. "It's just that…I'm a bit nervous."

"Nervous, about what?"

"Well…you know I pride myself on being prepared for everything," Izzy said, sitting on the balcony lawn chair by the railing.

"I know so well," Mimi said, nodding as she took the seat next to him. "The day before our first date, you gave me a timetable printout of everything we were going to do that day. I'm still annoyed that you only allowed 30 seconds per bathroom break. A girl needs to make herself presentable, you know!"

"Sorry." Izzy said, turning bright red. "Anyway, I planned on us being married for at least six years before we considered having kids. And even then, we would time it so that it wouldn't affect either of our careers or take away from our time with the kid."

Mimi nodded. "Well, some things can't be planned. This is a prime example. Nobody predicted how…umm…happy…you would be to see me after my trip overseas to see my folks."

"Happy is an understatement." Izzy said, ruefully, a red flush appearing on his cheeks. "I pounced on you as soon as you set your bag on the floor. I should've been more restrained."

"Listen to me, Kou-chan." Mimi said, turning to face him. "It takes two to tango. We did this together. It wasn't anybody's fault. This kid was not an accident."

"I know, but still; what is this saying about what kind of father I'm going to be? I mean if I couldn't control myself to create him, what am I going to do when he gets here?"

"Now you listen to me, Koushiro Yoshi Izumi," Mimi said, grabbing her husband's hand. "This is the biggest pop quiz you're ever going to take in your life. You're going to freak out. You're going to panic. You're going to moan and complain that this is unfair and that you weren't prepared for it. Then, once you get the paper in front of you, you know what you're going to do?. You're going to draw off what you know and pass with flying colors."

Izzy nodded. "Thanks, Mimi…I just…I just wish my parents were here to share it with me. They would love to see their first grand—"

Mimi pointed to the sky. "Oh, my…Izzy! Look! Look!"

A shooting star streaked across the nighttime sky, it's tail leaving a bright smudge across the midnight blue heavens.

"I have a feeling that your parents know all about their new grandchild. And they know you're going to be a great father. I know it, and the baby knows it. The only person that doesn't know it--"

Mimi's last few words were cut off by her loud yawn. "…is you. Excuse me."

"You need your rest. Go on to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Izzy said, kissing Mimi on the hand.

"Don't be too long." Mimi said, giving him a kiss before walking off to the bedroom. "We'll be waiting for you."

"I won't." He replied, smiling slightly as he watched her shuffle off. "Oh, and Mimi?"

"Yeah?" she answered, turning around.

"Thank you for being my Christmas present."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you for being mine, Kou-chan." She replied.

Izzy returned his glance to the dark, Christmas sky. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I won't let you down, I swear it."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Dai-chan." Kari said, handing Davis a small package wrapped in metallic blue wrapping paper.

Davis grinned from ear to ear as he sat cross-legged on the floor and plucked up a small pink and yellow package and handed it to her. "Joyeaux Noel, Kari-chan."

"I guess it goes without saying that you're listening to those French lesson tapes Catherine sent you." Kari said, as she opened the envelope on top of her present. She pulled out a card and smiled as she read it.

_**"To: The most beautiful woman in two worlds, and the most beautiful kid not, as of yet, in the world.**_

_**From: Your loving husband and your patient father who is getting tired of you moving around when the doctor tries to see what you are!"**_

Kari laughed hysterically, as she slowly opened the box. "You're going to hold that against the kid forever and a day, aren't you—OH MY GOD…" Kari gasped as she looked into the box.

Inside, sitting on a thin yellow puff, were two polished silver whistles, one was noticeably larger than the other, yet both were etched with the familiar sun-shaped crests on them and attached to a bright pink strap.

Kari gingerly pulled the large whistle from the box and gasped at it as it twinkled in the Christmas lights. "Oh, Davis…" she whispered.

Davis smirked. "Just in case the kid wants to be a girl. But, if it's a boy, there's a blue strap in there that—whoa!"

Kari glomped down on top of him and kissed him all over his face. "I love it! I love it! I love it! I love you! I love you!" She said in between each smooch.

Davis smiled wearily. "I love you too, Kari-chan, but you're about to flatten me!"

Kari pulled herself up off Davis and grinned sheepishly as she carefully returned the whistle to the box and closed it. "Sorry, Dai-chan. Just a little family love. Open yours!"

Davis pulled himself up to a sitting position and picked up his box from the floor. He opened the card on the top of the box and began reading it.

**_"To: The sweetest husband and future father to be in any world and to the love of my life to which I'm about to give life._**

**_From: Your darling wife and your dear mother who will never again sleep in on the weekends. "_**

Davis chuckled as he opened his box. "I have a feeling I'm going to be up with you all those week…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the contents of the box.

There, resting on a puff of dark blue cotton, were two pairs of goggles, which, like the whistles, came in two different sizes. The larger pair Davis recognized instantly. He gently picked them up out the box and gawked at them.

"You…you found them…" He whispered as he looked at the goggles in the light. "Where did you…"

"I found them in your old bomber jacket a month ago. I took them to an eyeglass specialist who managed to clean them up, get new lenses in them, and replace the strap—hey!"

Davis tackled her to the floor and, as Kari did earlier, began kissing all over her face. "I LOVE YOU! You're amazing! You're amazing! I love you! I love you!"

Kari laughed loudly as Davis kissed her. "Now who's about to flatten who?" she cried.

"Don't worry about it! More incentive for the kid to come on out of there!" Davis said, resuming his kissing.

To be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short on top on being a bit late, but as I mentioned before, I just had a rough weekend with the stomach flu, and I'm just starting to win the battle! Don't worry, though. I'm feeling much better, and I have big plans for the next chapter, though I'm still riding the fence on whether on not I'm taking this Saturday off. Anyway, be sure to check your e-mails for my replies to the last chapter, and I hope to see you all again for chapter 23 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!" Until then, I would like to wish you and yours a very blessed, very merry Christmas!)_


	23. Chapter 23

_(A/N – Well, here we are! The final chapter of 2005. I am proud to say that this story has finally broken all my writing records with a sock trembling 106 pages (once again, not counting my author notes or chapter review replies). As my friend, Lord Patamon told me last night, this is no longer a fanfiction story: it's a book! I know the last chapter was late and a bit short, but this one, I hope, makes up for it! I hope you enjoy!)_

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 23**_

* * *

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! WA-WA-WA-WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tai's tan eyelids slowly slid open, revealing a pair of weary, slightly bloodshot eyes. He groaned loudly as he slowly sat up in bed for the third time that night.

He turned to the sleeping, snoring figure in bed next to him. "Sora…it's your turn." Tai croaked, shaking her blanket draped shoulder. "Kenichi is crying."

"Oh, come on Tai, I just got back to sleep." Sora groaned, pulling the covers over her head. "Besides, I carried the kid for nine months, remember? The least you can do—"

"…is carry him for ten minutes." Tai grumbled as he threw his feet over the side of the bed. "All right, all right. You're going to hold that whole pregnancy thing over my head for life, aren't you?"

"Mmmmm…." Sora grumbled as she turned in the bed.

Tai padded over to the crib in the corner of the room and looked down at the bawling, squirming four-day-old; his mouth ajar revealing toothless gums. Tai reached down and scooped Kenichi in his arms.

"Hey now…hey now…what are you crying about?" He whispered in the child's ear as he gently placed him on his shoulder. "Mommy and daddy are trying to sleep. What's wrong little guy?"

He started pacing back and forward in the bedroom, gently rocking the crying Kenichi in his arms. "Come on, little man, I know you're not hungry, your diaper is nice and clean, give us a break, huh?"

"Try singing to him. That normally quiets him down." Sora grumbled from the bed.

The brunette sighed and looked down at his crying son. "Okay. A song. I got it!" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath and started singing.

"_Ready, steady can't hold me back,_

_Ready, steady give me good luck,_

_Ready, steady never look back,_

_Lets get started— "_

"All right! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Sora groaned as she climbed up from the bed and padded towards father and son. "I don't know what's worse," She continued, scooping her now screaming son out of Tai's arms. "Kenny-chan's crying or your singing."

"You told me to sing, so I sang!" Tai said, accusingly.

"Aww…what's mommy's little man crying about, huh? Did daddy's singing make your ears hurt?" She cooed as she gently rocked Kenichi in her arms.

"Okay then, madam songbird. Lets hear you sing." Tai said, slumping down in the rocking chair.

Sora walked up to the window where the light of the crescent moon shone through the window. "Remember this song, Kenny-chan?" She cooed to her son.

_"I can't stop loving you…I made up my mind…_

_To live in memories…of the lonesome time…"_

Sora sang in hushed, whispered tones as she gently rocked the newborn in her arms. She gently padded in front of the big window, her body awash in the light blue moonlight.

_"I can't stop wanting you…it's useless to say…_

_So I'll just live my life…in dreams of yesterday…"_

Sora gazed down at her newborn son. His features were more prominent in the glowing moonlight. His thin mousy brown hair just barely covered his fresh pink scalp. Droopy eyelids were now slowly covering Kenichi's hazel colored eyes.

"That's it, little man." Sora whispered as she slowly padded back towards the crib. "Just go to sleep…"

"I can't stop loving you…I made up my mind…

_To live in memories…of the lonesome time…"_

Kenichi gave a little yawn, and finally succumbed to the sleep that was overtaking his little body. His eyelids slowly closed over his eyes as Sora gently laid her son down in the crib.

Sora gazed lovingly down at her sleeping son with a smile on her face. "We didn't do too bad, did we Tai-chan?"

There was no answer.

"Tai-chan?" Sora called, turning around. "Oh, good grief."

Tai's head was slumped over on his shoulder, his mouth ajar, emitting loud snores as he sat upright in the rocking chair. Sora padded over and gave him a shake. "Come on, pops. Let's hit the hey."

"Huh? Wha?" Tai grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "I fell asleep?"

"The idea was to put the younger Kamiya male to sleep, not the older one." Sora said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"…how about now?"

"No."

"….Now?"

"Dai-chan, you know I love you," Kari began, turning to face her husband's worried expression behind the couch. "But if you ask me again, and I'll tape your mouth shut again."

"Well, if you do, would you mind using something other than duck tape?" Davis asked, rubbing his top lip. "That glue hurts!"

"More incentive to relax." Kari said, returning to her book.

"How can I relax?" Davis said, pacing behind the couch. "Didn't you hear what Dr. McKnight said? The baby could be born any minute now."

"Yes, I heard him. I kinda was there when he told us."

"And you're not worried? You're not concerned?"

"Of course I'm concerned. But I know I'm not in control," Kari said, pointing a finger down at her tummy. "This little one is."

"Oh great." Davis said, standing over her on the couch. "Our introduction into parenthood is controlled by someone we know nothing about—not even their gender!"

Kari gave a small giggle. "Relax, Dai-chan. Everything is ready for us to go; the bags are packed, the delivery room is reserved. All we have to do is grab the bags, call the doc, go downstairs, hop in the car and go--"

"We should have a rehearsal!" Davis suddenly exclaimed.

"Ex-squeeze-me? A rehearsal? Last time I checked, this was a pregnancy not a movie. What do we have to rehearse?"

"We should have a rehearsal for when you go into labor. We should know what to do and how to do it! I want this to go like clockwork!" Davis said, pounding his fist in his open palm.

"Davis, this is childbirth, not a movie production." Kari said, marking the place in her book before closing it. "But, if you insist on practicing for something we have no control over, then go ahead, Mr. Nick Meyer. I'm going to take a nap."

**_(A/N – I hate to break into the story like this, but this name Nick Meyer is a nod to one of the greatest writer/directors of all time! If you can guess what movie he directed that I absolutely love, you get a surprise!)_**

"Okey-doke." Davis said, as he helped Kari up from the couch and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you worry about a thing. When the time comes, I'll be ready."

* * *

"Okay, you all know what you have to do. You guys are going to be the first responders." Davis said, pacing in front of the couch where the three figures sat staring at him. "It is your responsibility to see that Kari gets to the hospital as quickly as possible in an orderly fashion."

"Hey! You promised there would be snacks! Where are the snacks? I'm hungry!"

Davis groaned as he raised a hand to his forehead and stared at the three people on his couch. "Awww, come on Cody! You're a ninja, can't you…I don't know, fold your stomach or something?"

"For the LAST time…I practice kendo! KEN-DO! God, it isn't that hard, people!" Cody growled.

"Sheesh! All right, kendo!" Davis said, holding up his hands. "Chill out. Now, here's what we're going to do. Cody, you're in charge of getting the bags downstairs."

"Great…more bags." Cody muttered, shooting the figure next to him a glance. "As though I haven't been scarred enough."

"June, you're in charge of the phone." Davis said, ignoring Cody's grumbling as he turned to his brunette haired sister. "You're going to call Dr. McKnight, and everybody else and let them know when the time comes. They're numbers are labeled on speed dial."

"Aye-aye, captain." June said, giving a weak salute.

"I'm going to look after Kari," Davis said proudly, walking behind the couch. . "I'll make sure she has her coat on, and we'll go downstairs to the car. Now, let's rehearse."

"Can we make it quick, brother," June said, looking at her watch. "Matt is taking me to a New Years Eve party later on today."

"Oh, all right. Geeze, you would think that you wanted to be more involved in the birth of your first niece or nephew."

"Of course I do, but I want to be more involved with my husband just a bit more." June said, winking.

"Ooooook…. On that note…" Davis said, picking up a well-worn soccer ball from the floor. "Let's pretend this is Kari." Davis then walked towards the closed bedroom door, holding the soccer ball in the middle. "Now, she comes out of the bedroom and she says 'I'm ready to give life.'"

"I'm ready to give life?" Cody asked, cocking his head to one side. "Do you really think Kari would say something that cheesy?"

"Trust me, kid. Anyway, she comes out the bedroom and says, 'I'm ready to give life.' Let's move!"

Calmly, June walked to the phone and picked up the handset. Without pressing the talk button, she pressed the speed dial buttons on the base and held it up to her ear. "Hello, Dr. McKnight. We're leaving for the hospital with Mrs. Motomiya. We'll meet you there. Good bye." She repeated this same process with each press of the speed dial button.

Meanwhile, Cody grabbed Kari's duffel bag sitting by the couch, and slung the strap around his shoulder. He then grabbed her suitcase and padded towards the door.

Davis took the soccer ball to the closet and grabbed Kari's jacket. Then, albeit clumsily, he wrapped the ball in the jacket and walked to the door where Cody stood waiting with the bags.

"That was great, guys!" Davis said, grinning, looking at his watch. "That only took three minutes! Now, let's run through it one more time to make sure we got it down perfectly."

"Then can we have snacks?"

"Yes, Cody. Then we can have snacks." Davis said exhaustedly. "I swear, you're like a mouse: small body, big metabolism. Now let's get back to our positions. Put everything back the way it was."

June returned the handset to the cradle as Cody set the bags back down by the couch. Davis unwrapped the jacket from the ball and returned to his position by the bedroom door. "Ready, guys?" he asked, when he made sure everyone was sitting on the couch.

"As we'll ever be."

"Okay. Kari comes out the bedroom," Davis began, holding the ball in the middle of the door. "And she says, 'I'm ready to give life.' Go!"

With the same confident movements as before, the group moved into position. June, once again, picked up the phone and started pressing the speed dial buttons. "Hello, Dr. McKnight. We're leaving for the hospital with Mrs. Motomiya. We'll meet you there. Good bye."

Cody once again grabbed Kari's bags and stood by the door as Davis walked the now jacket draped soccer ball to the front door. "And done!" he announced, looking at his watch again. "We only did that in two minutes that time! Great job! Lets get this stuff back where we can get to it."

"Now can we have—"

"Yes, Cody! Yes! Now we can have snacks!" Davis exclaimed, tossing the jacket in the closet. "Man, do they feed you at home?"

* * *

"Just think," Davis said, dreamily, as he bounced the soccer ball with his gray socked feet. "Next year, at this time, I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be an aunt." June sighed happily as Davis bounced and balanced the ball on his head.

"Mmmm….mmm…mmm..mmmm…hmmm..mmm….mmm!"

"Pardon?"

Cody grunted, as he swallowed his mouth full of egg roll and shrimp fried rice. "Excuse me. I said and I'm going to be a God brother."

The small group sighed happily.

Just then, the bedroom door opened revealing a heavily breathing Kari, holding her now distended stomach in one hand, while the other supported her weight on the frame. "Dai-chan, this is it."

Davis gawked at his wife as the soccer ball he was balancing slid down off his head and rested at his gray socks. On the couch, June and Cody stared at Kari with their jaws hinged open.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!" The trio cried as they quickly jumped to their feet with panicked expressions on their faces.

"_Kid, you better hang on." _Kari thought as she watched the group shoot each other panicked expressions. "_I have a feeling that this is going to be a bumpy ride."_

"June! Get the phone! Call the doctor! Call the doctor!" Davis barked as he ran to the closet and grabbed Kari's jacket. "Cody, quit stuffing your face and get the bags!"

June quickly ran to the phone base and gasped in horror as she grabbed at the thin air around the phone base. "GAH!" She cried, slapping her hand around the large base to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Where's the phone! Where's the phone!"

Meanwhile, Cody searched around frantically, trying to remember where he placed Kari's bags. His attention was diverted so much, his blue socked foot caught the strap of the bag and he took a tumble, head first, to the ground.

Davis stepped over him, picked up the soccer ball and began wrapping it in the jacket. "Come on, Kari, its going to be okay. Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital on time."

June continued her frantic search for the phone handset. "Davis! Where's the phone! Where's the phone!"

"Don't worry about that now!" Davis called from the front door as he stepped into his shoes without tying them, still carrying the jacket wrapped soccer ball. "Just help Cody grab Kari's bag and let's go!"

June stepped over Cody, grabbed Kari's suitcase and quickly followed Davis and the soccer ball out the door, which he promptly closed and locked behind him.

Kari looked at the closed door in shock. "Hey! Wait for me!" she cried to the front door. She then, as quickly as she could, padded to the living room where Cody laid. "Oh my gosh, Cody, are you okay?" She said, helping Cody sit up.

"Mmm…yeah. What happened?" Cody asked, rubbing his head where a lump was forming.

"Davis was about to take me to the hospital to have the baby," Kari explained, sighing as she found the phone sitting on the floor. "Trouble is, he forgot two key items: the baby and me."

"Is there anything I can do?" Cody asked nervously. "Is there anything you need?"

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Kari said, as she pressed the speed dial button. "It's not hurting too badly right now. I just need to call the doctor and let him know what's going on."

"What about Davis?" Cody asked.

"I'll take care of that right now. Or rather, you will."

Cody cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

To be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – The timing couldn't be better! Kari's going into labor on the same day this chapter is going to print! For those special few whom I've told about how this story is going to conclude, you know why I'm so ecstatic about having this chapter post on New Years Eve! Anyway, I HOPE you enjoyed this last chapter of 2005, and I hope to see you all on the other end of 2006 for chapter 24! May you all have a happy and blessed New Year!)_


	24. Chapter 24

_(A/N – Happy New Year everybody! Time can make fools of us all. I am so sorry guys that this chapter is late! I didn't have any time at all this week to write! But, hopefully this chapter makes up for my tardiness! I have some big ideas coming up for the finale of this story, and the eagerly awaited Directors Edition of this story, which will launch right after the conclusion of this original version. Speaking of, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's! – Chapter 24

* * *

**_

"Hang on, Kari. We're almost there." Davis said, as the car wheels squealed with protest as he slammed his foot on the gas."

"_Don't give up! Come on! Full speed ahead_

_There's no way I can lose this fight!_

_If I run away I've lost my right to wear these goggles"_

Davis fumbled with his cell phone as he took a sharp left turn. "That's odd, that's the house ring tone. Someone's calling from the house." Davis said, as he flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Davis?" "Hey, Cody. What's up? Did we forget something?" "Umm, yeah you could say that. Quick question: whom do you have in the car with you right now?"_

"Don't be silly, man. It's Kari and me! We're on our way to the hospital!"

_"Take another look, my friend."_

Davis quickly shot a glance in the passenger seat and gasped in horror as he noticed the jacket wrapped soccer ball in the seat. "CRAP!" Davis screamed as he slammed on his brakes. "Where's Kari! Where is she?"

"_I'm right here, Dai-chan." _Kari said on the phone after a few seconds. _"Moving a little too fast, aren't we?"_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Kari. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?"

_"Don't worry about it. I'm fine Dai-chan. Just get back here as quickly as you can."_

"Okay. I'm on my way, Kari. You and the baby just hang on tight."

"Sure thing. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, Kari-chan. I am the picture of cool.." Davis said, executing a U-turn at the nearest block as he slapped the phone shut.

_"Oh, so is that why you're currently trying to drive a soccer ball to the hospital to give birth?"_ Kari said wryly.

"Ha, ha. Just worry about what's going on in your tummy, okay?"

* * *

Akina cooed and gurgled as her mother tossed her soiled diaper in the garbage pail from the couch.

"Score! Mommy made it, Aki-chan." She said, smiling down at the infant lying on the couch as she fastened her clothes. "Mommy is going to get her figure back for the summer. Believe it."

"I hope so," TK said, walking from the kitchen with a warm bottle in one hand and a sandwich in another. "Because daddy is getting tired of picking up after mommy misses the diaper pail."

Yolei laughed nervously as she gently scooped Akina in her arms. "Oh, don't worry about daddy. He's just a little sleep depraved."

TK handed Yolei the bottle and plopped down next to her on the couch. "I plan on making it up all day tomorrow. No work."

"But don't forget about tonight," Yolei said, slipping the nipple of the bottle in Akina's mouth. "Aki-chan's first New Year? You said you wanted to stay up and let her listen to the bells ring at midnight."

"Meh, she's up at midnight anyway, so what's the difference? We'll be up either way." TK said, gently rubbing Akina's cheek, which was now moving with each suck on the bottle. "A lot has happened this past year, huh?"

Yolei laughed softly as she held the bottle. "You're telling me. New apartment, new job, and to top it off, our little Christmas surprise."

"Could life get any better?" TK sighed.

Yolei gave a sly grin. "Wait until this little one starts sleeping on her own." She whispered, gesturing to the baby girl in her arms.

TK shook his head in shocked amazement. "Already thinking about giving Aki-chan a brother or sister?"

"Well, a boy would be nice. Give Akina a younger brother to play with."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea, if you're up to it Yolei-chan. But lets wait until you're feeling 100 before we…umm…re-light the pilot light and get the fires burning, okay?" TK said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Of course, Take-chan." Yolei said, looking at the now half empty bottle. "Beautiful job, Aki-chan. Now lets get a burp out of you, and then we can go take a nap." She said, laying the child on her towel draped shoulder. She then began gently patting the child on the back.

Ring! Ring!

"I'll get it." TK said, padding to the phone. He looked down at the caller ID display. "Hey, it's Kari and Davis." He announced, picking up the handset. "Guess they wanna know what we're doing for New Years."

He pressed the talk button and raised the phone to his ear. "Happy New Year, Takashi residence, TK speaking."

"Burrrrrrrp!"

"Ooooh! That was a good one!" Yolei said, wincing as she carefully wiped the spit-up from Akina's mouth. "You got that from your daddy's side of the family, all right."

"You're kidding. Are you serious?" TK said into the phone.

Yolei nodded "Well, your dad has been known to belch like this too after a good meal, though I don't remember—"

TK quickly covered the mouthpiece with his free hand. "Not that! It's Kari. She's in labor. She and Davis are on their way to the hospital." TK uncovered the mouthpiece. "Okay…okay. We'll meet you there. Okay. Bye!"

TK padded quickly back into the living room. "You and Akina feel up to a trip?"

"I'll have to get some stuff together for Aki-chan, but sure. We could use the fresh air." Yolei said, nodding as she slowly stood up with the newborn in her arms. "Lets go get ready, Akina. We're going on a car ride."

"Aki-chan's first car ride." TK said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Shouldn't we write this in her baby book or something?"

"Good point. This is not the way I really wanted Aki-chan's first car ride to go." Yolei said, nodding. "Meh, we'll just call this a test drive. Is that okay with you, Aki-chan?"

Akina gave a small gurgle, blowing a bubble with her saliva.

"That's baby for 'yes'. Let's get ready to move out." Yolei said, nodding.

* * *

The phone received the electrical signal of a phone call from the thin fiber optic cables running from the wall. The signal flowed through the circuit boards and split abruptly; one to the base antenna, which sent a signal to the handset sitting on the charger, another to the base ringer.

However, the signal for both ringers was muted, owing to the fact that the switch on the handset was set to off, and the settings on the base routed the incoming signal to the answering machine, which then activated.

"Hi! This is Taichi, Sora, and Kenichi Kamiya. I'm sorry we're not able to take your call, but at the sound of the beep, please leave your name and number and we'll get back with you as soon as possible. Thank you and happy New Year!"

Beep!

_"Hey! Tai! Are you there? Pick up! Come on, pick up! This is Davis. Look, Kari is in labor. We're on our way to the hospital. Give us a call, or meet us at the hospital when you get this message. Okay. Bye!"_

The machine gave another beep as the message wait light started flashing, unknown to the three exhausted sleeping figures in the bedroom.

* * *

"Ah, it's no use, I still can't get a hold of them." Davis growled, slapping the phone shut. "I keep getting their machine. What's going on?"

"They must have their ringers turned off so they won't wake Kenichi." Kari deduced, her hands setting on top of her stomach, which was now wrapped in her seatbelt. "They're probably asleep too."

"How are you feeling, Kari-chan?" Davis said, giving his wife a quick glance as he watched the road ahead of him.

"The pain is coming every so often, about every 10 minutes or so." Kari said, sighing. "Guess our little one isn't in that big a hurry."

"Oh, don't worry. He's coming out of there if I have to go in and get him!" Davis said, pointing a finger at Kari's belly.

"You hear that, kid?" Kari said, patting her stomach. "Trust me, you really don't want daddy coming in there and getting you out. Heaven knows I sure don't' want him getting you outta me."

"We still don't know what the kid is, do we?" Davis said as he pulled to a stop at a red signal light.

"No clue. Guess we'll find out today, won't—uh-oh." Kari groaned, eyes now squinted shut. "Here it comes again. Drive Dai-chan! Drive!"

"You got it babe!" Davis said, quickly stuffing a CD in the radio. "Just gotta get the right music and—"

"WHAT!" Kari exclaimed, holding her stomach. "MUISIC!"

"Haven't you ever seen those pregnant couple movies? Anytime there's a mad dash to the hospital when the girl goes into labor, some cool music plays!"

"Daisuke Kentaro Motomiya, will you STEP ON THE FREAKING GAS AND GO!" Kari screamed.

"I thought you'd never ask." Davis said, pressing play on the radio while flooring the gas pedal.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_(A/N - Guess what anime this theme goes to!) _

"You know?" Kari said, managing a small smile as the contraction squeezed inside her. "It does make the trip to the hospital more interesting."

"See? What did I tell ya? Great soundtrack plus impending birth equals total coolness!" Davis said as the needle on the speedometer began its rapid ascent.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_(A/N – And there you have it: Chapter 24 locked down and put away! I am so sorry once again that it's late, and I'm even more sorry that I haven't replied to you guys reviews for the last two chapters! I'll hopefully catch up and reply to each and every review! I hope to see you, (on time) for chapter 25 of Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's! See you soon and please review (Constructive reviews, I should add—not just one line reviews. I'm really tired of those.)_


	25. Chapter 25

_(A/N – I bid you welcome to the "better late than never" chapter 25 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's". I'm sorry if this chapter was late, but time makes fools of us all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.)_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 25

* * *

_**

_Everytime I wear this thing, it feels like I'm wearing my pajamas._

Dr. McKnight surveyed his appearance in the full-length mirror by his office door, wiping out a few stray wrinkles in his cobalt blue and silver kimono, and tying the drawstring in the pants.

_Come on, Joshua. You wanted to get in the New Year's frame of mind this year remember? _He reminded himself, glancing to his left at the red and white colored carp shaped kite. It's long tail formed a sizeable pile on the floor.

_Well, let's roll with it and start rounds. _He sighed, pulling on his white lab jacket and stepping out the office.

"Hey! Nice outfit, Socks!"

The black doctor turned around to the voice and gave a small smile. "Socks?"

"You're the first person I've met whose socks matches his kimono so directly." Dr. Greystone said, walking towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Is there a problem with that, Amanda?" Dr. McKnight asked, innocently.

"Normally people don't wear toe socks with a kimono." She said, shaking her head as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey, you celebrate New Years your way, I'll do it in mine." Dr. McKnight said, proudly. "Besides, who are you to talk, madam ninja?" he said, looking her up and down.

Under her lab coat, Dr. Greystone wore her jet-black ninja outfit tied off with a dark blue sash and matching headband.

"Hey, hey! Don't insult a genin-level ninja, pretty boy." Dr. Greystone warned, pulling a silver and black stethoscope out her lab jacket. "You left this in the delivery room."

"Oh, thanks!" Dr. McKnight said, taking the stethoscope and wrapping it around his neck. "I was wondering where it—"

"Dr. McKnight, please report to admissions. Dr. McKnight, please report to admissions. Thank you."

"You're being called to battle, Samurai Jack." Dr. Greystone said, spinning on the heels of her open toed boots. "Call me if you have to do a cesarean; I would love to see it done with a long sword."

"Ha, ha." Dr. McKnight laughed dryly, turning in the opposite direction down the hall. "Just remember we use epidurals around here, not paralysis darts."

"Ah well, can't blame a girl for trying. See ya!"

"You called, Paige?" Dr. McKnight asked, reaching the front desk.

"Sure did. We have a full-term mom incoming. Genki is bringing them up." Paige said, looking at the computer screen.

"Genki? The one with the dreadlocks?" Dr. McKnight said, cocking his head to one side. "The one you tried to get to dye his hair bubble gum pink?"

"Well, he change his hair color so often, It was only natural to suggest he try a more…vibrant color for the New Year." Paige said, innocently flipping through a few pages on the desk.

"But did it HAVE to be pink?" Dr. McKnight asked, holding a head to his forehead. "And did you HAVE to offer to do it for him? And did you HAVE to chase him around the maternity ward with a bottle of dye!"

Before Paige could reply, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A short thin tan skinned guy stepped out first, his head scattered with thick dreadlocks that came down to his chin.

"I'm sorry, doc dude." he said in a cool voice, pushing his round glasses up on his nose. "But he insisted on pushing his own wife's wheelchair."

Almost on cue, Davis stepped out the elevator, pushing a chair with a slightly annoyed Kari sitting in it. "I just wanted to be sure we would get here safely. "

"Davis, we're in a hospital. You can't get much safer than that." Kari sighed, looking up at the braided orderly as Davis stepped to one side. "I'm sorry, Genki. My husband is just trying to get his last few worries out the door before midnight."

"Ah, it's okay." Genki said, waving it off as he walked behind the wheelchair, taking a hold of the handles. "I've seen my share of nervous fathers since I been here. Where do you want 'em, doc?"

"Take them to maternity suite 5," Dr. McKnight said, pointing down the hall. "I'll be with you guys in a split second." He said, patting Davis and Kari on the shoulder before walking to his office.

"You know, the kimono suits him well with the bald head." Kari whispered to Davis as they past the admission desk. "The color goes well with his complexion."

"Oh, Genki." Paige called out in a singsong voice, "When you finish, come see me. We still have time to paint the town pink for the New Year!" She said, holding up a bottle filled with a mysterious pink liquid.

Genki gave a small sigh as he quickened his pace down the hallway.

"Umm, Genki." Kari said, noticing that Davis was now moving at a definite jog to keep up. "You know, we really don't have to run, I'm not in that much pain."

* * *

"Well," Dr. McKnight began, peeling off a pair of gloves and covering Kari's legs with the hospital sheet. "It's a good thing I'm not a betting man, otherwise I would have so much money, I wouldn't need to practice medicine." 

"What do you mean, doc?" Davis asked. "I thought you said we would have a kid by the 23rd!"

"I gave you guys an official ESTIMATE based on fetal development and the dates given," Dr. McKnight said, grinning. "Based on what you guys told me about your delivery dates, and also because it's a full moon tonight, I made an unofficial GUESS that you would deliver late."

Kari laughed and groaned, grabbing Davis hand and clutching it tightly. "Another contraction." She hissed.

"Just breathe through it Kari. Slow deep breaths, that's it." Dr. McKnight whispered, patting Kari's leg. "I'll check back on you in a few minutes."

Kari nodded; her eyes still shut from the pain inside her. "Did you…call…"

"…the others?" Davis finished, still holding onto Kari's hand. "They're on their way. I left a message on Tai's machine."

"I hope he hurries…" Kari grunted, slowly releasing her grip on Davis hand as the pain slowly ebbed away. "Because I don't plan on holding this kid inside any longer than I have to."

"You hear that, squirt?" Davis said to Kari's belly. "It's time to come out and play."

Kari laughed softly. "Our little squirt is going to need a name, Dai-chan. We've put this off long enough."

"Well, we don't know what's in there, do we?" Davis said, setting a hand on her stomach. "It would help if we could look at what we were naming. Unless you have any ideas…"

"I have no idea whatsoever."

"What do you mean no idea!" Davis exclaimed, raising a hand to his forehead. "You've been carrying this kid inside you for the last 9 months! You've been closer to this kid than anyone else! You don't know what he or she wants to be called?"

"Well, you aren't exactly helping!" Kari said, rolling her eyes. "After all, you helped put this kid in here Mr. "Lets-order-a-third-bottle-of-wine-from-room-service!"

"Well, I sure as heck didn't her you complain Mrs. "I-don't-wanna-see-you-in-nothing-but-goggles-and-socks!" Davis retorted.

Kari opened her mouth to respond, but then broke out in a laugh, falling back on the bed in chuckles and snorts.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Listen to us, Dai-chan! We're arguing like kids! We're probably sounding really immature to our little baby in here, assuming that he or she knows what immature is."

Davis gave a small smirk and kissed Kari on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Kari-chan. It just seems like things are going so fast, and you know how I get under pressure."

Kari gently stroked Davis cheek and returned the kiss. "I'm sorry too, Dai-chan. Things are moving a little fast for me too. Let's just get him or her outta here. Then we'll worry about a name, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

_"…we're on our way to the hospital. Give us a call, or meet us at the hospital when you get this message. Okay. Bye!"_

"Oh my God, this is big." Sora said, standing in front of the answering machine, holding Kenichi in her arms. "Sounds like auntie Kari is getting ready to have cousin…cousin…umm…unknown."

Sora quickly padded into the bedroom where Tai slept soundly under the blankets.

_Why is it that whenever anything big happens, Tai is asleep!_

"Tai…" Sora whispered in her husband's ear.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Yoo-hoo, Tai…"

"A-A-Agumon?"

"Tai, you have to wake up."

"Uh-uh Sora, it's your turn now…"

"I don't think so, Tai-chan. In fact, in all honesty, it's Kari's turn now."

"Huh? Wha…?"

"I mean, Kari is in labor."

"WHAT!" Tai exclaimed, silting bolt upright in the bed, his eyes. "Kari is pregnant!"

"Yeah, she has been for the past nine months, but she won't be in a few hours. She's in labor right now. Her and Davis are at the hospital, and the next time you confuse me with a rookie digital creature, I'll have you committed to the funny farm."

"Why didn't Davis call me!" Tai said, jumping up from the bed. "He should have called me! I swear, I'm going to jam his goggles straight up—"

"He DID call, Tai…several times." Sora said, cutting him off. "YOU were the one who silenced the answering machine, phone base and the handset."

"Oh." Tai said.

"They called a few hours ago, so chances are they're at the hospital about now." Sora deduced, gently setting Kenichi in his crib.

"Lets roll, then!" Tai said, quickly running to the closet. "I'll hurry and get dressed, you get Kenichi ready to head out. Let's move, people!"

Sora gave a sigh and picked up the handset. "This is Kenichi's birthday all over again." She said, dialing a number on the phone and holding it up to her ear.

_"Hello?"_ Davis answered.

"Hi, Davis! It's Sora."

_"Sora! Well, it's about time! I've been trying to call you guys all day!"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Tai had all the ringers in the house turned off, and the answering machine's volume was on mute. How's Kari?"

_"Oh, she's okay. We're at five centimeters, and the contractions are getting a little stronger."_

"Did they break her water yet?"

_"No, the doctor wants to hold off on that until the last possible second, to prevent infection if her labor slows down."_

"Ah. Okay. We're on our way there now. What room are you in?"

_"Maternity suite 5. We'll see you guys when you get here, hopefully before the kid gets here."_

"Tai wouldn't have it any other way. Bye."

To Be Continued...

* * *

_(A/N - Well, that's it for chapter 25! I'll try to get a jump on chapter 26 and have it up on time this Saturday! You guys know what to do. PLEASE don't leave one sentence reviews! It's really annoying now that I'm getting to the end of the story! I need your feedback! Thank you!)_


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N – Sorry for the delay once again guys, my brain was on total shutdown. From here on out, in the interests of spontaneity and to keep my remaining sanity, I'm not going to stick with my regular Saturday update schedule. Instead, I'm going for complete unpredictability and posting chapters on random days! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this "super sized" double chapter of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!")_

_**Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 26

* * *

**_

"Awww, come on! I got to get to the hospital! My sister is going to have a baby!" Tai pleaded, hands clasped in front of him. "Can't we just call this a lesson learned and go?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the speed limit was posted several times down the highway." The police officer said, emotionless, as he continued scribbling on his clipboard. "You were doing 70 MPH in a 40 MPH zone."

"Aww, come on! You guys do three times that every day!" Tai argued. "What's your excuse, huh? What's your excuse?"

"We go that fast to catch up with speed demons like you." The officer said, handing the clipboard to Tai. "Sign on the bottom line please. By signing this, you're not pleading guilty or innocent—"

"Then why are you giving me the ticket!" Tai exclaimed, as he angrily and quickly wrote the kanji for his name.

"…if you wish to plead guilty and pay the fine," The officer continued, nonplused, tearing the ticket out of the clipboard. "You can go online to our website, mail in a payment, or go to the address on the back of the ticket before your court date." He handed Tai the ticket.

"Great. Just great." Tai said, slumping over the hood of the car. "A ticket. Just what I need." Tai looked up to see the officer writing on his clipboard again. "OH COME ON! WHAT NOW!"

The officer tapped the windshield where a small sticker with the numbers "10 14". "Your inspection sticker expired in October. It's the end of December. Moving violation."

"I didn't have time to get my stupid inspection sticker renewed! My wife was pregnant!" Tai exclaimed, pointing to a now fully embarrassed Sora and a sleeping Kenichi.

"Ma'am." The officer said, tipping his hat to Sora, "How old is the child?"

"Umm…one week." Sora said, smiling nervously, taking a sip from her soda.

"Sir, you had three months to get that taken care of. The drive through express inspection center only takes 15 minutes."

"Come on, officer. Lighten up. It's New Years Eve…we're about to start a whole new year. Can't we start this year off right?" Tai pleaded.

"You just used that argument on me with the speeding ticket sir. Once foolish, twice stupid. Sign on the bottom line please."

Once again, Tai slashed out the kanji characters for his name and hastily grabbed the ticket from the officer's hand when he finished.

"Have a happy new year sir, ma'am." The officer said, tipping his hat as he walked back to his squad car.

Tai slumped dejectedly into the drivers seat, the two tickets clenched in his hand. "I don't believe this!" He growled as the squad car drove past them. "Two tickets in a row!"

"Well, you WERE speeding and you DID have an expired sticker. Besides, didn't I ask you about your sticker three months ago?"

"Yeah, and I said I would get around to it." Tai said, throwing the tickets in the glove compartment.

"I kinda hoped you would get around to it before the ticket, not after." Sora sighed, gently rocking Kenichi in her arms. "Let's get to the hospital. I called Davis when you were slashing our budget. Kari dilated to seven centimeters and she's getting her epidural."

"Lets roll, then." Tai said, turning the key in the ignition.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Huh. Let's try again." Tai muttered, turning the key.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Sora looked over at Tai with wide eyes. "Tai, what's going on? Why won't the car start?"

"It's nothing, Sora! The motor just needs a chance to rest a bit." Tai replied, a slight tremble in his voice as he tried, unsuccessfully, to fold his arms nonchalantly. He nervously strummed his fingers on his forearm.

After twenty seconds, Tai nervously turned the key in the ignition and was met with the same volley of clicks.

"I'm going to go take a quick peek under the hood and…umm…check the fluids. You can never have enough fluids in the car!" Tai said, pulling the handle under the dashboard. A loud pop accompanied the hood raising up from the body of the car. Tai jumped out and threw the hood open.

Sora watched through the small crack under the hood as Tai wiggled connection wires and tugged at the belts that connected the alternator to the engine. She then noticed that Tai was now fingering a small metal cap towards the front of the car. There was writing on the top in bright red ink.

"Please tell me that he's not about to…" Sora thought as she watched Tai take hold of the cap and twisted it to the right.

"Tai! No! That's the…"

POP! PSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH…

"GAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! GOD! IT HURTS!"

"Don't worry, Kari-chan. It's almost done." Davis said, supporting his wife as she leaned against him.

"Not almost; is." The doctor said, taping the plastic catheter tubing to Kari's back. "I know it hurts when it first goes in, but in a few minutes, you won't be feeling much. You can lay back down now, but gently."

Davis slowly helped Kari lay back down on the bed as she swung her legs back onto the bed. "How are you feeling now, Kari?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I don't know which hurt more, the contractions or the needle in the back." Kari groaned, looking as the doctor punched a few numbers into the IV leading into Kari's back.

"Everybody says that. Trust me, you'll be feeling much better once the medicine kicks in. Are you feeling sick to your stomach, or dizzy?" The doctor asked, peeling off his gloves and flicking them into the garbage can.

"None of the above. I'm feeling a good bit better than I was earlier. It's not hurting as much." Kari replied.

"Good. Very good. Well my job here is done." The doctor said, pushing his medical cart out the door. "I'm going to lunch now, but I'll check back in on you guys later."

"Okay! Thanks doc!" Davis said waving as the doctor closed the door behind him. "Not too long now."

"Seven centimeters down, three left to go." Kari sighed, her hands resting on her stomach. "Where is Tai? I want him to be here."

"He got pulled over by the cops for speeding. 70 in a 40. He's on his way."

"70 in a 40!" Kari exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. "Where?"

"On the Sakura turnpike." Davis sighed. "I heard Tai arguing with the cop over the phone. They're on there way though. Don't worry."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"That must be the others. Come in." Davis called towards the door.

Yolei and TK slowly walked in the room with Akina sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. "Oh, Kari." Yolei said, first to the bed. "Poor thing, I know what you're going through. You must be in such pain."

"Actually, I just had my epidural, and I'm pretty comfortable right now." Kari explained, pointing to the IV next to her.

"What! You got pain medication!" Yolei exclaimed, staring the machine up and down. "How come we didn't get pain medication, TK?" Yolei said, rounding to face her husband.

"Because you don't like needles and you said, quote: 'I don't want to go into that bright, sterile environment being poked stabbed every thirty seconds.'"

"Well why didn't you talk me out of it!" Yolei exclaimed, stepping closer to TK.

"You wanted to do it so badly, and you said that the baby wanted to do it too!" TK retorted.

_FWEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!_

The group turned around to face Dr. McKnight, who was now taking two fingers out of his mouth.

"In case you guys forgotten," the black doctor said to the now silent group. "This IS a hospital. So unless you want to talk to my ninja doctor friend, who happens to know over three hundred ways to paralyze a human, I recommend you guys chill."

TK and Yolei fell silent, as Dr. McKnight walked over to the bed where Kari laid. "How are you feeling, Kari?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. Do you think my brother will make it on time?" Kari asked, eyes wide as the doctor studied the fetal heart monitor.

The black doctor looked up at the clock and arched his eyebrows. "I need to do an exam, so let's see if he'll make it." Dr. McKnight turned to TK and Yolei. "You two, outside."

"Oh, alright." Yolei relented, heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, Kari," TK said, smiling as he backed out the door. "We're right outside if you need us."

Once the door closed, Dr. McKnight began the exam. "Whoa! Kari, where was your brother the last time you called him?" he asked, looking up at her.

"On the Sakura expressway. Why?"

"You're dilating really fast, Kari. The baby is lower than I thought it would be at this stage. You're 8 centimeters dilated. In about two hours, maybe less if your labor goes progresses as it is, you'll have a kid."

"He's shooting out of there that fast, doc? Can't you slow him down?" Davis asked as Kari wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

Dr. McKnight stared at him. "I'm a doctor, not highway patrol. The baby comes as fast or as slow as it wants to. The only thing I recommend you do, Kari, to try and slow things down is get some sleep and don't get up and walk around. Walking only speed things up."

"I will doc, thank you." Kari said, making herself comfortable in the bed.

"I'll check back on you in a half hour. Have a nice sleep. Your final exam is only a few hours away." Dr. McKnight said, backing out the door.

"Don't worry, Kari-chan." Davis said, kissing Kari on the cheek. "I'll call Tai now and get an ETA for you, okay?"

"Ok. Dai-chan!" Kari called out as Davis walked towards the door. "Please tell him to hurry."

"I'll have him here before you know it."

* * *

"START YOU FREAKING THING, START!" Tai screamed, turning the key in the ignition with his burned, stained fingers while pounding on the gas pedal.

"Tai, why don't we call a tow truck or something?" Sora asked, gesturing to the cell phone on the dash.

"Sora, do you honestly think that there's a towing service in operation on new years eve?" Tai asked, continuing his key turning and pedal stomping. "Besides, those things are too expensive, and the shop they tow us to is even more expensive."

The car gave several resilient clicks, but didn't crank. Tai grabbed his screwdriver again and, muttering and grumbling, stormed out the driver's seat to the engine.

Sora sighed as Kenichi finished off the remainder of the milk in his bottle. "That's mommy's big boy." She cooed as she hefted Kenichi on her towel-draped shoulder. "Don't worry, Ken-chan. Daddy is going to get the car fixed…or die trying."

_Beep! Beep! Be-be-be-beeep!_

With her free hand, Sora picked up the cell phone, flipped it open, and cradled it between her shoulder and elbow, returning her hand to patting Kenichi's back.

"Hello? Davis? How's Kari? What! Eight centimeters already? Uh-huh? Oh, that's good, she got her epidural. We're still on the expressway. The car broke down, and Tai's trying to fix it."

"BURRRRRPPPP."

"That's mommy's big boy." Sora cooed, returning the baby to her arms. "Huh? No not you Davis. Yes, you're a big boy too. What? Well the car is making a clicking sound every time you turn the key. What? The battery? Hang on, I'll ask."

Sora pressed the window switch on the door and noticed that it was rolling down slowly. "Hey, Tai, did you check the battery, babe?"

"Ummm, no! It has a lot of white chalky stuff on the outside of the positive terminal! I thought I shouldn't mess with it." Tai called back.

"Davis says that the battery terminals are corroded and you need to clean them off with a wire brush!"

"And just where does Mr. Fix-It-who-knocked-up-my-sister thinks we're going to get a wire brush out here, huh! Tell me that!" Tai asked angrily.

After a minute, Sora called out. "He says you could also pour some Coca-Cola on the terminals and clean them off with just a towel!"

Tai stormed back to the car and grabbed the cell phone out of Sora's shoulder. "Okay, smart guy! Tell me, where in the name of h-e-double hockey sticks do you think we're going to get a freaking Coca-Cola? Where? Huh? Tell me wh—"

Tai was cut off when a small red and white can appeared in front of him. Sora looked up at him with a _you're acting stupid again_ look on her face on her face.

Without another word into the cell phone, Tai took the soda can and a rag, gave Sora back the cell phone and slowly walked back up to the front of the car.

"Davis. I'm sorry. Tell Kari that we should be on our way in no time. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye-bye."

After a few minutes, Tai slammed the hood shut, slumped back in the drivers seat, stuck the key in the ignition, muttered "come on, baby, start for daddy." A few times and tuned it to "start".

The engine growled back to life, idling smoothly after twenty seconds. Tai sighed with relief as he closed the driver's door, shifted the car into gear and peeled off the shoulder of the road.

"I'm coming, little sister! I'm coming!" Tai said as the car sped off into the night. He looked at the green glowing numbers on the display that read 11:00. "Nothing is going to keep me from you now!"

POP!

* * *

It felt as though a balloon popped inside her. Kari quickly felt between her legs at the now wet spot underneath.

"Davis. I think my water just broke." Kari said to a now awoken Davis.

Davis jerked up from the couch he was sleeping on. "I'll get Dr. McKnight." He said, not bothering to put his shoes on as he padded out the door.

Kari sighed and looked at her now slightly damp hand. "Brother…please hurry. I don't think I can wait much longer."

After a few seconds, Davis and Dr. McKnight quickly came back in the door. The doctor lifted Kari's legs up and preformed an exam.

"Well, Kari. It looks as though this kid wants to come out and celebrate the New Year. You're at nine centimeters." The doctor said covering Kari's legs. "Just a bit more dilation and you'll be ready to push. Did your brother make it yet?"

"No, not yet." Kari said, worriedly as he began pressing buttons on her epidural IV.

"Well, I hope he can get here in the next thirty minutes or so," Dr. McKnight said, peeling off his gloves, "Because this kid is going to make its debut with or without him. I'm turning down your IV so you can start feeling your contractions. You'll need the sensation that you're pushing something in order to do it effectively."

Kari looked up at Davis worriedly, a tear now trickling down her cheek. "Davis…what if he doesn't make it?"

"Don't worry, Kari-chan. If I know Tai, he's probably right downstairs, trying to find a place to park now."

* * *

Tai growled as he slammed the front door shut behind him. He walked around to the back of the car, where the rim of the wheel now rested on the flat rubber tire.

"It's a flat! Great! How could we get a flat now!" Tai exclaimed, kicking the flat tire.

"Just change the tire out, Tai. The spare is in the back seat!" Sora called from the front. "We've got to get there!"

"I know that! Press the button in the glove compartment to pop the trunk!"

After a few seconds, the trunk lid popped open. Tai threw it open and pulled out the spare doughnut tire, jack, and a wrench. He shoved the jack under the car and started pumping.

_"Hold on, sis. Hold on for as long as you can."_ Tai encouraged as he began furiously jacking the car into the air

"Tai!"

"I'm on my way. I'm on my way!" He continued, closing his eyes in determination and the strain of his job. "I can her you calling me! I'm on my way!"

"TAI!"

_"I'm coming Kari! I'm coming!"_

"TAICHI YAMAGI KAMIYA! STOP JACKING THE CAR!"

Tai opened his eyes and noticed that the car was now about three feet off the ground. He also noticed that Sora was still in the front seat, looking back at her husband with a combination of shock and you're being stupid.

"Whoops. Sorry Sora. Just hang on up there. I already got the car off the ground. It'll only take me a few minutes to change the tire and get back on the road again.

"Oh no, take your time." Sora said, dryly, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Me and Kenichi are enjoying the view. Hey! I think we can see Mount Fuji from here!"

"Hardy, har har. Look, call Davis and let them know that we're on our way." Tai said, as he started unbolting the flat tire.

"I'm way ahead of you. Dialing now." Sora said, raising the phone to her ear. "From this height, I should be getting great reception!"

Tai bit his tongue as he continued unbolting the tire.

* * *

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Kari groaned as Dr. McKnight finished his exam. "It's hurting! It's hurting so bad!"

"I'm sorry Kari, but we've reached zero hour. You are ten centimeters dilated, and your contractions are less than thirty seconds apart." The doctor said, sympathetically. "It's time for you to deliver."

"Oh no…" Kari cried, looking up at the ceiling, her vision now blurry with tears. "But what about my brother? He's not here yet."

"Isn't there something you can do, doc?" Davis asked. "When I hung up with Sora, Tai was just finishing up with the tire."

"I'm am so sorry, guys. But we can't wait any longer. The baby is starting it's decent. I just felt the very top of its head." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head as he set her legs in the delivery stirrups. "How far away is he?"

"10 minutes away." Davis said.

Dr. McKnight looked at the clock. "You can try to slow it down by not pushing, Kari.. Just breathe deeply and try not to push. That'll slow it down a bit. If he's not here in five minutes, we deliver. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kari said, breathing slowly and deeply. "It's hurting so bad, and my body is telling me to push."

"Mind over matter, Kari." Dr. McKnight said, patting her hand. "Just order yourself to hold on for one minute, then another minute, then another. Take it one minute at a time. I'm going to get things ready. I'll be right back."

"Come on, Kari. You can do it. Just one minute at a time." Davis whispered in her ear as they joined hands.

"Dai-chan, I can't do it. I can't do it." Kari whimpered. "I have to push.'

"Come on, Kari-chan. You can hang on. Just five more minutes. Come on. Do it for Tai. Don't you want him to see his first niece or nephew?"

"Uh-huh…" Kari groaned in between breaths.

"Then just hold on, just a few more minutes. If you can hold this kid in you for nine months, you can hold it in for a few minutes."

"Brother…" Kari thought, as her breathing now eased into deep steady breaths. "Hurry, brother. Hurry."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Long chapter, wasn't it? By far the longest! I know I'm evil for that cliffhanger, and even more evil for the random updates, but as a writer, I have to keep you, the readers, wanting more! I know I've been doing this for every single chapter since this story began, but I'm finally at the end of my rope. **PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS! One line reviews aren't helping anyone, lest of all the progression of this story! "Great Story, Update Soon" is really getting on my nerves! If you feel the need to copy/paste reviews like that, then don't review! CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS ONLY! **Thank you. Please be on the lookout for chapter 27 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's"! Thank you all for reading!)_


	27. Chapter 27: Akiko Kioko Motomiya

_(A/N – Surprise! New chapter day! And an even BIGGER surprise awaits in this chapter! You probably know what's up, if you've been paying attention to the last few chapters of this story! With that being said, I invite you to sit back, relax and check out the climatic and VERY long awaited chapter 27 of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!")_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 27: Akiko Kioko Motomiya

* * *

_**

"We made it! We freaking made it!" Tai whooped as he whipped the battered car under the hospital's loading and unloading bay. In jubilation, he tooted his horn and flashed his lights as he brought the vehicle to a stop.

A few discharged patients looked on as Tai jumped out the driver's seat and ran over to the other site to help Sora and Kenichi out the car. Tai then opened the trunk and pulled out a tightly folded stroller.

"And to think, it only cost us two tickets, a radiator full of scalding antifreeze, one can of coke, and a flat tire." Sora said dryly as Tai struggled to snap the stroller into the upright position. "Tai, did you read the instructions and practice setting the stroller up?"

"No I didn't So-ra!" Tai growled, as he struggled to latch two poles together. "The box said that it latches together in three quick and easy moves! THREE EASY FREAKING MOVES!"

Sora sighed and tapped her foot as she watched Tai repeatedly bashed the stroller on the ground. Her cheeks flushed bright red as Tai started pounding and swearing at the device on the pavement.

"Umm…excuse me?"

Sora spun around to face a mess of dark dreadlocks. She looked down into Genki's cool grinning face.

"Yo."

"Hi. Can I help you little boy?" Sora asked, innocently.

"Little boy?' Genki laughed. "Lady, I'm 24 years old."

Sora gasped as she took a closer look at the small tan skinned man in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, raising her free hand to her mouth. "I didn't realize!"

"Meh. It's cool." Genki said, waving it off. "Happens all the time. It's no big deal. I like to tell people my growth spurt just spurted right on by me. It looks as though you dudes need some help." He said, gesturing to the struggle between Tai and the stroller.

"We would really appreciate it if you could help us out." Sora pleaded.

"Ah. It's no big deal." Genki said, walking over to Tai. "I work upstairs in labor and delivery. I see people struggle with this all the time." He pushed his round glasses up on his nose and studied the stroller intently. "Ah. It's the Morimoto-Kaga XL-7300. Very nice choice, dude. Give me thirty seconds."

Tai looked on in awe as Genki unfolded the stroller, the blue pieces of cloth and metal slowly rising into an upright position. A thought then occurred to him. "Hey! You said you worked in labor and delivery," he suddenly exclaimed. "Do you know if Kari Motomiya had her baby yet?"

"I'm not sure." Genki said as he fastened the locks on the now upright stroller. "Last I heard, she was crying for her brother…poor thing. She wanted her brother there so bad, but she's pushing now, and at the rate she's going he's not going to make it."

Genki finally dusted of the top of the now fully assembled stroller. "Well, there you go. The stroller is all ready to go and…hey, what happened to your husband?"

Sora looked to her left. Sure enough, Tai was gone. She looked though the glass double doors and saw Tai frantically rapping on the elevator buttons. Quickly, she deposited Kenichi into the stroller. "Thank you so much sir! We really appreciate it! Happy New Year!" She said, pushing the stroller through the double doors.

"Bye dudes." Genki said, waving. "And tell your husband that his hair is wild! I know somebody who'll braid it up for him!"

Sora finally caught up with Tai who was continuing to pound on the elevator buttons. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"Stupid elevator! It's taking too long!" Tai growled, slamming his hand against the panel. He looked around and his eyes caught sight of the door marked "Stairs". He had an idea.

"Sora. You and Kenny-chan take the elevator. I'm taking the stairs. I'll meet you up there!" he said, flinging the door open.

"Tai! The maternity ward is 5 floors up!" Sora called after him.

"Don't worry! I can make it!" Tai called over his shoulder as he dashed inside and the door closed behind him.

Sora gave a sigh as the elevator bell chimed and the doors in front of her rumbled open. "Kenny-chan, I hope you remember this day. The day your father went completely bananas."

* * *

"…7…8…9…and 10. Take a breather Kari."

Kari collapsed back on the bed, panting and crying. The last 5 minutes have been grueling for her. With each contraction the strong urge to push overwhelmed her, drowned her. She held out for as long as she could bear, fighting her natural urge to birth the child, but her body had enough.

"That was a great push, Kari. The baby is starting to crown." Dr. McKnight said, pointing to the mirror angled above his head. He looked at the digital clock above Kari's bed and grinned. "Looks like we may have the first baby born in the New Year!"

"Brother…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Kari thought, feeling her body finally give into it's urge.

"Here it comes, Kari-chan. Here comes our little one." Davis whispered in his ear, taking a quick peek at his emerging child's head. "You're my hero, you know that?" he said, kissing Kari on the forehead.

"And you're mine." Kari whispered as she felt the contraction build up inside her. "Here it comes again!" She screamed, tightly clenching Davis hand. "Help me Dai-chan!"

"I'm right here, Kari. I'm not going anywhere. For better or worse, remember?" Davis said. "Just a little more and we're there! We can finally see what's been hold up inside you for the last nine months!"

"Okay, Kari. Give me a big push." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "Let's end 2014 with a bang and start 2015 with a baby! 1…2…3…"

* * *

"Fourth floor…one more left to go..."

Tai clutched the railing with his stained, burned arms, his dirty forehead dripping with sweat as he struggled up the steps.

"_I'm coming, Kari. I'm on my way. Be strong. Here I come. I'm coming little nephew." _Tai thought repeatedly to himself, as he pulled himself up the stairs past the fourth floor doorway.

"Tai! Stay with me!" 

"No. Go wait for mom and dad."

Tai winced at the memory that flashed through his head. His sister, young, just getting over a cold, standing close behind him as he made the decision to return…Her warm hand inside his own. Even now, he could still feel his body gently floating upwards towards the heavens, his grip slowly loosening from around her delicate fingers.

"_Goodbye Kari..."  
_

"_Bye bye, Tai... Don't forget about me..."_

"I could never forget about you, Kari. Never. I'm not going to let you down. I'm not going to leave you again." Tai growled as he pulled himself upright. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

With a renewed strength, he now quickened his pace up the stairs, counting them off as he continued his ascent.

"One…two…three…four…"

* * *

"5…6…7…8…9…and 10! That's it Kari! That's it! You're doing beautifully."

"It hurts!" Kari screamed loudly, collapsing down on the bed.

"I know it does, Kari, but this is what it's all about. The reward you get is well worth it, believe it." Dr. McKnight encouraged, nodding as he once again looked at the digital clock on the wall. "11:58. You're gonna make it. Just a few more pushes to get the head out, and we're in!"

"Hear that, Kari? First baby in the New Year." Davis gushed, once again looking at his child's emerging head. "He has black hair, Kari!"

"Davis. The hair is matted wet, so it's going to look black when first born. It may be brown." Dr. McKnight said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Kari, take a deep breath, and let it out."

Kari did so, bracing herself for what was to come. "Here we go, Dai-chan." Kari said, giving Davis a small grin as she took another deep breath. "Let's see what's been baking in the oven."

"Take one more breath and hold it, then push down. Let's roll with it." Dr. McKnight said, supporting the child's head.

Kari pushed down, grunting, groaning and straining as she slowly moved the child's head into Dr. McKnight's waiting hands.

"That's it, Kari," the doctor encouraged. "Just a bit more and we almost got the hea--."

"KAAAAARRRRRIII!"

Dr. McKnight quickly jerked his head up and looked around. "What the!"

"HIKARI MAI MOTOMIYA! HIKARI, WHERE ARE YOU!" A loud voice boomed and echoed in the hallway. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING!"

"TAICHI! I'M HEREEEERE! AAAAAHHHHH!" Kari screamed as she pushed the widest part of her child's head into the doctor's hands.

"She's in here, Tai!" TK called out in the hallway. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"He made it!" Davis said to Kari with a bright grin on his face. "He made it! I told you he would make it!"

Tai raced inside the delivery room, panting almost as hard as Kari was. His face was dirty and sweaty, his hair was even messier than normal, his arms were burnt, and he had the slight odor of motor oil and antifreeze.

"Kari!" Tai panted as he quickly ran over to his sister's bedside. "I'm here Kari. I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"OH HECK NO!" Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you made it, but you're not coming two steps near this bed until you wash! There's a sink over there. Kari, we almost got the head out, just pant and the rest of the head will come out slowly. I don't want you to tear."

"Oh Tai, I'm so glad you're here." Kari sighed, her eyes now full of tears as Tai started furiously scrubbing his hands and arms. "I tried to hold out for you, but…"

"You were waiting for me, Kari?" Tai said, looking back at his sister with tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to—"

"GAAAAHHH!" Kari's scream cut him off as she arched her back.

"And that's it! The head's out!" Dr. McKnight announced, gently suctioning out the baby's nose and mouth. "And just in time. Brother, come on over here and see what you almost missed!"

Tai quickly grabbed a fistful of blue paper towels and ran back over to the bed. Kari gently took his hand in hers and looked up at him with a weary smile. "You didn't forget about me."

"I never could." Tai whispered in her ear.

"Okay, crazy kids. And I do mean that literally. Let's get this kid out. We have about 20 seconds before the New Year. Kari, give me one good push for the shoulders!"

Kari clutched Davis and Tai's hand tightly and strained as the child's shoulders slowly emerged from out of her body. "Oh…here it comes…" She grunted.

Davis looked at his new child's emergence. His cheeks were now wet with tears that streamed down from his wide, awe-struck eyes. "Our baby, Kari. Our baby." He whispered.

"Someone give me a countdown!" Dr. McKnight called, looking from the clock down between Kari's legs. "Ten…"

"Nine! Eight! Seven!" Davis chanted, looking from the clock to the slowly emerging newborn, whose chest was now in the world.

"Six…Five…" Tai chanted, as the baby's abdomen was now delivered. "It's a boy! I can see it!"

"That's the umbilical cord, sir." Dr. McKnight sighed, rolling his eyes. "Kari, give me your hands and pull your child out of you and on your belly."

"Dang! You think I would get it the third time around!" Tai said as, with a loud groan from Kari, the child's waist came into the world. She gently put her hands under her child's armpits and looked between her legs. "Oh, you're so cute…" She groaned as she continued pushing. "Time to come on out."

"Four…Three…two…"

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

"WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAHHHH!"

Kari screamed as she pulled the remainder of her child out her body and gently set it on her now soft stomach. "Oh…. Oh…" She wailed, tears streaming down her face as the newborn began crying. "Hello…hello…" She sobbed, looking down at the newborn child.

"Oh, Kari…" Davis sobbed, looking down at the child in her arms. "Our baby! It's our baby!"

"Dai-chan…" Kari said, looking up at her husband with a bright smile on her face. "Awww, Dai-chan…you're crying. What's wrong?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen before in my life." Davis said, looking down at the newborn "Just look. What is it, doc?"

"You tell me." Dr. McKnight said, quickly wiping a tear from his eye. "I still don't know."

Kari gently looked between the newborn's legs and looked back into her child's crying face. "I had a feeling. I just had a feeling." She looked up at Davis. "Say hello to your new daughter."

"A….a…a...girl?" Davis stammered, gawking down at his new daughter, who was now being covered with a bright yellow blanket. "This little girl was doing all that jumping and kicking inside you for the last nine months?"

"Guess we're using the pink stuff after all." Kari said, gently picking up her child's hand. "She's going to look so cute in her little pink whistle."

"Don't forget the pink goggles." Davis cooed, gently brushing a finger on her cheek. "You can't be the leader of the Digidestined without a pair of goggles."

"Tai," Kari said, looking up at her brother, who's burned arm was now covering his face as he cried. "What do you think of your new niece?"

"She's the spitting image of you, Kari." Tai sniffled, looking down at the new baby. After a few seconds, he gave a small sigh and looked up at Davis with a small smirk. "There's also a bit of Davis in there, too, I guess…"

Davis nodded proudly. "Thanks Tai."

"Time to cut the cord, daddy." Dr. McKnight said, handing Davis a pair of scissors. "Just snip right in between those two clamps, and she's all yours.

With a steady hand, Davis gently cut the thick cable that linked Kari to their daughter for the last nine months.

"You guys were right on time." Dr. McKnight said proudly as he looked at the clock and scribbled on a chart. "Date of birth: January 1, 2015. Time: 12:00:01. You made it. Do we have a name?"

"Do you want to go with the name we picked out earlier, Dai-chan?" Kari asked, her voice in a whisper as though any loud noise will disturb the moment.

"Sure, only if you want to go with it, Kari-chan." Davis whispered back.

"Care to inform your doctor of your decision?" Dr. McKnight asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure do." Davis said, grinning.

* * *

"Absolutely, positively not!"

Davis followed close behind him, his hands clutched together in a begging fashion as he walked towards the front reception desk.

"Come on, Doc! It would mean so much to Kari and the baby!"

"No, no, no!" Dr. McKnight repeated, dropping a chart in the rack. "Your wife just gave birth! That baby was JUST born! I can't allow that!"

"PLEASE, doc! It's only happens once a year, and we want to see it together!" Davis said, walking in front of him, blocking his way. "Come on, please?"

The African American doctor looked down in Davis brown eyes and sighed. "Oh, alright! But ONLY for a few minutes, and ONLY if I'm there with you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Davis said, bowing and shaking Dr. McKnight's hand. "I'll go tell Kari! She's going to be so happy!" And with that, Davis ran off to Kari's room.

"Happy new year, Samurai Jack."

Dr. McKnight spun on his heels to face Dr. Greystone, who was standing behind the reception desk in her ninja clothes. "Same to you, Amy-sensei."

"So, what did I hear you give into this time?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Ancient Japanese tradition." Dr. McKnight said mystically as he padded back to his office. "It's a new years tradition; you watch the sunrise of the New Year with your family and friends. It's supposed to bring good luck."

"I didn't know you actually followed those traditions."

"I'm dressed in a kimono, aren't I?" Dr. McKnight said, looking back at her with a grin. "If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right. Wanna come?"

"Me?"

"No, your shadow jutsu. Of course you!" the African-American said. "Meet me on the roof in about an hour."

"The roof!"

* * *

"Our first sunrise of the New Year, as a family."

Davis and Kari looked out at the bright yellow and purple hazed sky. The blue darkness of the passing night retreated as the bright sun rose over the mountainside, scattering it's bright beams of light over the group standing on the roof.

"You know, it feels as though the last year was all a dream." Davis said. "I mean, I married my dream girl and had a baby with her."

"Well, if this is a dream," Kari said, gently rocking the heavily wrapped infant in her arms. "You have the most linear, realistic dreams in the world."

Davis grinned as he returned his gaze to the brightening horizon. "You know, you're supposed to make a wish with the first sunrise, and I was trying to rake my brain trying to think of what to wish for, but I could only think of one thing."

"What's that, Dai-chan?"

"That our baby girl is as happy as her name: Akiko Kioko Motomiya." Davis said, looking down at his new daughter. "You know, Aki-chan, you gave us a run for our money these past nine months."

"I have a sinking feeling," Kari said, making sure the both of them were wrapped in the blanket. "That we haven't seen anything yet."

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Dr. Greystone said through her chattering teeth.

"Hey, nobody told you to wear your boots out here!" Dr. McKnight said, looking down at Dr. Greystone's open toed boots. "And besides, I told you we were come on the roof."

"You do know that you're breaking hospital policy by allowing them to come outside, right?" Dr. Greystone said, looking at the young couple staring out at the rising sun.

"Meh. It's okay. Mother and daughter are bundled up and doing just fine." Dr. McKnight said, giving a slight shudder. "Besides, I wanted to fly my kite."

Dr. Greystone looked up at the big red, white and pink carp kite, the long streaming tail fluttering in the breeze as though it were swimming in a vast oceanic swirl of pink and yellow streaks.

"Okay, guys. Time to come back inside. The sun's in the sky, and my behind is going to fry if I don't get you guys back inside."

"Ready to start this parenthood thing, Dai-chan?" Kari asked, looking up at Davis with a grin.

Davis walked behind her wheelchair and looked down at his wife and daughter. "Heh. We'll see, Kari-chan. We'll see."

To be continued…

* * *

_(A/N – Akiko Kioko Motomiya has finally made her debut after many months of waiting and contemplating! I hope you guys are happy! But don't leave just yet! Chapter 28, the final chapter in the "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's" saga is on it's way! When? I couldn't tell ya. In the meantime, PLEASE review the story, and as per usual, please leave intelligent and constructive reviews! No one line, "Update soon! Good story" reviews PLEASE! The story is almost over, I really don't need to be told to update soon. Thanks in advance!)_


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

_**(A/N – Well, here we are. Finally. The end of the greatest story I've ever written, hands down. One of the biggest accomplishments I've ever had in my writing career! The longest story I've ever written...actually the longest ANYTHING I've ever written! I have loads more that I want to say, so I'll wait until the end, but until then, please enjoy the final chapter of "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's!)**_

**_Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's – Chapter 28: Epilogue.

* * *

_**

"Come on, Dai-chan! We've got to go!"

"I'm coming, Kari-chan! I'm coming! Are you and Akiko ready?"

Kari looked down at the baby girl in the stroller and grinned. "Ready, Aki-chan?"

The nine-month-old infant cooed and gurgled, a small smile on her cheeks.

"That's my girl! You take after mommy, don't you?" Kari said, looking at her watch. "Dai, we're going to be late! We're waiting on you!"

"Here I come!" Davis called from the bedroom, his fast paced footfalls echoing through the apartment. "Don't worry, the wedding won't start without us!"

"Don't put money on that, Dai," Kari said, "She waited 7 years to get a hold of him; I doubt she'll wait seven minutes for you to get there."

"How do I look?" Davis said, padding out the bedroom into the living room where Kari and Akiko waited.

Kari stood and walked around him, studying her husband in his new black tuxedo with a scowl of concentration. She brushed off his shoulders, and adjusted his tie before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and announcing "Meh, you'll pass."

"Well, gee...thanks." Davis said playfully, giving Kari a kiss before looking down at his daughter in the stroller. "Look at daddy's little princess. You look like the queen of the cherry blossom festival--"

Kari and Davis looked at each other and grinned knowingly. "Cherry blossom festival."

* * *

"Matt, come on, dude. You're going to wear a canal into the floor with your pacing!" Davis said, taking a drink of water. "I'm telling you, there's nothing to it!"

"Sure, you can say that. You've done this before!" The blonde said, completing his fifth circuit around the small dressing room. "I've never been hitched before, in case you don't remember!"

"Don't worry about it, man," Tai said, clapping Matt on the back. "It's natural to be a little scared. I would be too in your position; Yamato Ishida, one of Japan's most eligible bachelors, is about to get married. Gone are the days of freedom and individuality. Gone are the carefree days—"

Tai stopped as he heard the bathroom door slam and the distinct sound of retching inside a ceramic bowl. Davis glared up at him angrily.

"Smooth, Tai. Very smooth."

"What?"

* * *

_Wow. This is…this is really happening! I'm actually standing up here! With HIM! And we're getting married! I'm getting married to my dream guy! This is so…_

"WHOO-HOO!"

All heads in the chapel jerked up and stared at the altar, as June stood, frozen with her hands thrust triumphantly in the air, as though she just finished a long race.

TK smacked a hand to his forehead, his head shaking from side to side. Why is he bringing her into the family…Why…why…why..

"Hee hee. Sorry!" June giggled said, chuckling nervously as she fumbled with the bouquet in her hands.

The figure next to her looked at her with a grin on his face. "Good grief, June." Matt sighed. "Couldn't you have waited until the priest makes it official?"

"It runs in the family—"

"AHEM!"

Matt and June jumped and turned around to face the priest, who had a weary yet warm smile on his face. "If you don't mind, can we please get this show on the road?"

"Sorry." Matt said, returning his attention to the altar.

"My bad." June muttered, straightening her veil.

"Great. First I get the brother, now I get the sister…" The priest muttered, opening his bible. 0

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Yamato Taro Ishida and June Midori Motomiya. If there is anyone here who doesn't believe that these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace--"

"OH MY GOD, NO!"

The priest slapped his bible shut and looked up at the now standing figure in the congregation. "You know, a simple 'I object' is customary. There's no need to—"

"NO! Not that! My water just broke!" the figure said.

Every head in the congregation turned to face Mimi, who's face was now contorted in pain, her hands now gripping the bench seat in front of her tightly. Izzy was standing by her, looking panicked. His face bore a look of absolute panic.

"You're in labor! I knew it!" he said, pointing at her round stomach, which was now draped in a flowing pink and white dress. "You tried to play it off as indigestion, but I knew better!"

"Oh, whoop-de-freaking-do! Somebody get the boy genius an award!" Mimi growled. "In the meantime, I'm about to drop your freaking kid!"

"What are we going to do, priest?" Matt asked, returning his gaze to the altar.

"Well, first we should call an ambulance, and…umm…I think under the circumstances we should postpone the ceremony." The priest said, shrugging his shoulders.

"NO! No…" Mimi called loudly, still clearly in pain. "Don'! It'll take the ambulance about 20 minutes to get here! Go on with the ceremony! Don't mind me!"

"Mimi-chan, are you sure? We could be at the hospital long before the ambulance—"

"I want to see my best friends get married. I will not have the wedding postponed on my account. Besides, I paid too much for this dress only to get it soaked in birth fluids!"

"Well…umm…If you insist…"

"Ohhhh…." Mimi groaned as she slowly sat back down. "DO IT!"

"Very well…" the priest sighed, opening his bible. "Umm…"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Yamato Taro Ishida and June Midori Motomiya—"

"Holy crap, this hurts!" Mimi shouted, her voice echoing in the high arched cathedral.

"If there is anyone here who doesn't believe that these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace--"

"Oh, here it comes again!" Mimi cried before letting loose another loud volley of moans and groans.

The priest looked up to the heavens and took a deep breath. "Stay with me…" he prayed silently. "Please stay with me…"

* * *

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Finally! It's about time!" June thought as Matt lifted her veil. "I thought that priest would never get through the ceremony, what with Mimi yelling and screaming."

June wrapped her arms around Matt, allowing their foreheads to touch before she gently pressed her lips against his, enjoying the scent and taste of her new husband. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of light like fireworks in her eyelids.

"So, this is what brother was talking about…"

After a minute, the pair finally broke apart, June opened her eyes and blinked, a wide smile spread on her face along with a dark red flush on her cheeks.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to present to you, Yamato and Jun—"

"WOO-HOO!"

The priest smacked his hand to his forehead as Matt gave a leap, his fist punching through the air. He gave a sigh as he closed his bible. "Yamato and June Ishida."

The congregation gave a loud cheer and stood up as Matt and June, hand in hand, walked down the aisle towards the doors.

Outside, they were met with a flurry of sunflower seeds, thrown by their cheering friends and family along the path to the waiting vehicle.

June looked to her left and grinned. There was Mimi, lying on an ambulance gurney, forcing a grin through the pain that was now stabbing the inside of her stomach. She was throwing sunflower seeds in one hand, while clutching Izzy's hand in another.

The paramedics were standing on the right, throwing sunflower seeds and laughing along with the other guests; their uniforms the only thing distinguishing them from the others.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Let's get the patient to the hospital." One of the paramedics said, as soon as his bag of seeds was empty.

"Awww, can't we stay for the bouquet and garter toss, boss?" the other paramedic said. "We were having so much fun!"

"Yeah, you can, and maybe you can catch another job while you're at it! Come on!" he said, walking behind Mimi's gurney and wheeling it to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

"Man, what a day!" Davis groaned, kicking off his shoes in the doorway and padding in the house. "A wedding and a birth all in one day! How did it happen?"

"You're asking me?" Kari said, wryly as she pushed Akiko's stroller inside. "I can't believe that Mimi had a baby boy. After she brought all that girl stuff."

"She couldn't believe it either…she asked the doctor about five times was he sure it was a boy." Davis said, slumping on the couch. "She'll get over the shock. I know I did."

Kari sighed contently as she picked up Akiko and joined Davis on the couch. "Oh, so you were expecting a boy, huh?"

"I don't know… Davis said, looking at his daughter in his wife's arms. "With the way she was kicking inside your stomach and with the way you were carrying, I thought for sure it was a boy. But…"

He then scooped the baby girl out of Kari's hands and gave the infant a kiss on the forehead. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, my baby girl."

Akiko cooed and blew a few spit bubbles in her mouth.

"But don't think I forgot about your moving and shifting you did in mommy's tummy when you were in there." Davis said, tickling the baby girl on her stomach, causing her to giggle. "You didn't have to do all that moving around."

"Well, we'll know what to expect when this new baby is born nine months from now." Kari said, grinning coyly.

"Good. Because I refuse to …WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

The End…?

_**(A/N – Four hundred and forty-three kilobytes...twenty eight chapters…One hundred and thirty six pages…two thousand two hundred and ninety-nine paragraphs…six hundred three hundred thirty-one pages…two hundred eighty thousand four hundred twenty seven characters. That's the physical breakdown of my story, but nothing compares to the overwhelming response I've received from each and every one of you…the readers! Over two hundred reviews and more than five THOUSAND hits! I never thought any of my stories would EVER hit these marks or milestones! It almost brings me to tears thinking about it. TO think that something I wrote could be this popular really is humbling. I have to thank a few people for this story's success:**_

_**First and foremost I want to thank God for this ability and the opportunity and time he granted me to write and finish this story. NONE of this could be possible without Him. It was nothing short of a blessing for this story to last as long as it has and to get as positive an impact that it has, and for that and the million of other things He's done in my life, I thank and praise him.**_

_**Second, I want to thank Lord Patamon, my former administrator, my best friend, and my confidant. He's the greatest guy anyone could ever know. He has been a true blessing to this story and myself. Words cannot express how much I appreciate him and his critiques and reviews. I only wish that there were something I could do to repay him for all the things he's done for me.**_

_**Third, I want to thank all the members of the Digital Writers Guild…Jinn Strider, Gabumom7000 and Zinovia. You guys have been my muses, my conscience, and real friends! Thank you one and all!**_

_**Fourth, I want to specifically thank Paige34 for standing by this story and keeping an open mind with whatever I write. It was a great honor to have her review this story, and I hope to return the honor many times over with her great stories!**_

_**And finally, I want to thank all the readers and reviewers out there. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all for your never ending support of my story—from it's premature launch, changes in update schedules, illness, delays, and mental blocks! You guys made this story the success that it is today! Thank you, thank you, and thank you.**_

_**Now, I know you don't think that's it from me, do you? Well, you're wrong! As per usual, I'm going to write a director's edition, which will include all new scenes, and my commentary on scenes throughout the story! And also keep on the look out for my next story, which will be a PataGato…my first all Digimon story! It's something to look forward to!**_

_**Well, it's almost three o'clock in the morning, and I have to get some sleep! Once again, thank you all, and I hope to see your final reviews for "Nine Months in the Socks of the Motamiya's". I'm KhakiBlueSocks, and I bid you all good night, God bless and clean socks!)**_


End file.
